Naruto Shippuden The Freelancer saga
by Rage Addiction
Summary: After Jiraiya left Naruto alone on one of his 'Research' projects. Naruto Finds a mysterious armor with several secrets hidden inside it. Smart/Strong-Naruto, un-caring-Naruto, easily-pissed-Naruto. non-cannon-acting-Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or Red vs. Blue

In a snow covered cliff, a being decked out in white armor, golden helmet and brown shoulder armor was fighting red and blue simulation troopers. The Meta was able to fight off Tucker and slammed him into the ground. The Meta was hit by a round of shotgun fire, causing him to face the offender.

He saw Sarge the red armored trooper aiming a shotgun at him. "Come here, you big son of a bitch!" Sarge yelled as he pumped his Shotgun.

The Meta growled before he headed towards Sarge. The Meta headed in Sarge's direction, but the simulation trooper fired several more rounds at The Meta. Sarge fired again but the Meta ducked under the shot and knocked the shotgun out of the way and grabbed Sarge by the throat and began to choke him.

"Hey Grif! I've lost my shotgun! What am I going to do without my shotgun?" Sarge managed to yell out. "Shotgun Dammit!" Sarge yelled again.

"Shotgun?" Grif asked, before he glanced around and noticed the Warthog. "Oh, Come on, Simmons!" Grif announced.

"Ahh…Hey Meta…Settle a bet, would you?" Sarge breathed out as he attached the Warthog's tow cable to the Meta's chest-plate. "Does that thing kind look like a big cat to you?" Sarge asked.

The Meta turned his head to see Grif and Simmons pushing a wrecked Warthog towards the edge of a cliff. He quickly looked down to see that Sarge had attached Warthog's tow cable to his armor. The Meta tried to reach for the remove it but it was too late. The Reds pushed the Warthog off the edge of the cliff, causing the cable to tighten.

Sarge quickly pulled the Capture Unit off of the Meta's back, just as the Meta was pulled off his feet. The Meta was dragged along the snowy ground, while trying to grab onto something. He grabbed onto Grif's leg and dragged him.

Just as Grif was about to fall Simmons grabbed his hand, causing the Meta to stop suddenly, but the sudden stop caused the Meta to lose his grip and let go at Grif's foot causing him to fall of the cliff.

The Meta panicked, just as he finally gained an A.I. to get his power back it was stripped from him and he was pulled off a cliff. He still had the Armor enchantments, but he needed an A.I to run them effectively.

_'It's either do…or die.' _Maine thought as he began to activate the Time Distortion unit. '_I am sorry Washington, and I'm sorry Carolina. You two were what I could call my closest friends.'_ Maine thought with genuine remorse as he fell to the icy deeps of the Ocean, as the Time Distortion unit activated. But with no A.I to run it, Maine was sent to a random place in time to a random location. The form of the Meta was gone. Not that any of the Reds or Blues cared, and the Chairman was un-interested with useless technology.

**(Random Place, Random time) – Elemental Nations, Unknown time.**

A disgruntled teenage blonde wearing a substantial amount of orange clothing was walking through a forest. His 'Sensei' had abandoned him again to peek in the nearest town's hot springs. He wasn't even allowed to enter any towns or villages due to the risk of the Akatsuki finding his location, so he always had to sleep in the town's forest by himself.

Naruto walked through the forest with a slight frown on is face. Some might be worried with the fact that didn't have his 'smile' on his face, but they never seen his real smile, only the Fake one. And that annoyed him, no one could see through it. Whenever he looked at his reflection he questioned everyone's intelligence. His smile was so fake it made him feel uneasy, mostly because it was an unnatural smile, but every thought it was real.

The Blonde sighed slightly. Jiraiya had promised to train him and to help him become a stronger ninja. But the Sannin had yet to teach him anything worthwhile, only how to create a slightly larger Rasengan and how to break out of low-level Genjutsu. But he wanted to learn something new, worthwhile, not the same thing but on a different scale.

He didn't want to be known as the Shinobi that spammed Rasengans and Shadow Clones all the time. But Jiraiya wasn't helping. He wanted a teacher who would explain something to him, he's always had teachers who just assume he knows things, but he doesn't. He didn't know much, but that wasn't his fault. No one wanted to teach him anything. Plus with his High Chakra reserve, he was always energetic and couldn't sit still to actually learn.

"But, I guess I have to pull through and teach myself." Naruto muttered to himself as he trekked deeper into the forest.

"What is…What's that?" Naruto asked himself as he spotted something white. He pushed through some of the branches to see a large white being in what looked like armor. Naruto moved around the being till he reached the golden part of its face.

"Hey…um, are you alright?" Naruto asked unsure. When he received no answer tried to grab the armor being. But when he touched the being, Naruto received a shock of electricity before he felt almost all of his Chakra reserves deplete.

"W-what…what just happened?" Naruto mumbled out as began to stumble around. The teen glanced back at the armor and saw several lights rush towards him. "Higakergerk" Naruto sounded when the lights hit him, just as he passed out.

Naruto's eyes opened slowly, allowing him to take in the scenery. "Well, I'm in my Mindscape…huh, what a depressing place." Naruto cynically muttered, which again would surprise anyone heard him. During one of Jiraiya's escapades, Naruto tried to meditate. Well Jiraiya suggested to and after a few hours of waiting for his sensei to return, Naruto tried.

When he entered his sewer mindscape he saw the Kyūbi and naturally freaked out like an idiot. He ran off deeper into the sewers and bumped into himself. Naruto freaked out again and attacked his look alike. They reached a stalemate, and the Naruto look-a-like was able to convince Naruto that they should become one. Naruto said no, but the look-a-like promised if he did that he would teach him a Justu, and Naruto quickly agreed like an idiot.

It turned out He had some sort of split personality, were one was a happy idiot and the other Angry idiot. After they combined Naruto became a Cynical jaded individual, he realized both of his personalities where on a spectrum of stupidity, one being so self-deprecating that he'd force himself to endure hatred of people that don't care about him, to lead people who hate him. The other Naruto wanted to kill and destroy everyone because they made him mad.

He himself just didn't care anymore, he still wanted to become Hokage, but that was just out of spite to piss off the Villagers.

Naruto was knocked out of his musings when he heard yelling causing him to quicken his pace towards the noise.

"What the fuck is this place! Why the Hell are you here! How are you still Alive! And why am I in a shit hole!" A male voice yelled.

"You should calm down Alpha." A calming stotic voice announced, causing Naruto's step to falter slightly.

"Will you shut up Delta! All I remember is Washington trying to Emp the Meta. Now I'm in a fucking sewer so I think I can be a little emotional right now!" a voce presumably someone called Alpha yelled.

"Hm, you're always emotional, Church." A female voice stated coolly.

"Shut up Tex!" Alpha or Church yelled.

Naruto arrived at the area where the yelling was coming from, and saw several figures arguing. Naruto saw a white-ish/sapphire colored humanoid in armor holding a large pole-like object. There was a green humanoid that had similar armor to the 'Alpha' but was more rounded. Then there was a Black armored figure, the three stood facing each other. Naruto deduced that those were the people that were arguing.

The Blonde teen looked around the three arguing figures to see several other luminescent figures watching the whole interaction. One was a transparent human that gleaned a fiery orange, which had fire surrounding his body. Another was an armored being that looked similar to the green one, except the being had grey and black armor that seemed to pull the surrounding light around itself, making the being look far more sinister than it should have been. To the dark figures side was a light blue human, what Naruto noticed was that the figure was stiff.

"This is…this is weird." Naruto commented as he observed "Alpha's, Delta's and Tex's" conversation. Naruto felt something tug on his clothing causing him to jump slightly. He quickly turned to see a humanoid figure that was about half his size. He noticed the being wore the same armor 'Alpha' wore, but it was purple and red.

"H-hey mister…um, w-what are you doing here?" the being asked, and Naruto noticed it had the voice of child.

"Well, this is my mind." Naruto stated. "I should be the one who's asking, but who are you?" Naruto asked kindly.

"I'm Theta." The childish voice replied. "A-are you upset that we're here?" Theta asked timidly.

"It depends really. You and your…friends haven't attacked me. So I guess I'm not upset." Naruto said. "But I am annoyed that I was knocked out." Naruto muttered to himself.

"Oh, they're not my friends. They're my brothers and sisters." Theta informed with a slight happiness. "The White-ish one is the Alpha my Father. The Green one is Delta my brother, he's really nice and really smart. The black one is Allison my sister, she may seem mean but she's nice when you get to know her. The Orange one is Sigma my brother, he's kinda mean sometimes but he's really smart too. The dark ones my brother Omega, I don't like him much, he's always mean. The light blue one is Gamma he's nice sometimes unless he starts telling knock, knock jokes. I don't know where Iota is. Maybe she's still inside Maine's armor." Theta informed.

Naruto looked at Theta questionably. "Why are you telling me this? We just met a few minutes ago." Naruto asked.

"I don't know…I just trust you." Theta voiced as he tilted his head.

"Hmm, I guess that does make since. But be careful on who you put your trust in alright. Someone might use it against you." Naruto said, having a lot of experience in that regard. First having The Third Hokage Manipulate him, using his trust and respect of the man to make him loyal to Konoha. Second was when Mizuki tricked him into stealing the Scroll of Sealing. Third was when Kakashi, pawned him off to a jonin that hated him. Fourth was Jiraiya, who was constantly abandoning him.

"O-oh, why would they use it against me?" Theta asked.

"Because…because there are always bad people out there in the world." Naruto stated sadly.

"Hmm…I guess I understand, but can you help me then?" Theta asked, causing Naruto to nod.

"Of course Theta, you can count on me." Naruto voiced, before he glanced around and noticed the Orange being, Sigma is was Theta called him, was gone.

"Then how the Hell do we get out of here!?" Alpha yelled.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Delta stated.

"And why the fuck not!?" Alpha asked.

"Because the only thing keeping us alive is the being we're residing in." Delta stated. "Whatever has happened to us has cut us off our usual power source. But whatever we're in is keeping us alive. It wouldn't be a good idea to leave." Delta informed.

"And I keep telling you I'm not an A.I. I'm a ghost!" Alpha yelled, causing Naruto to pale slightly.

"Why are you so adamant on believing you're not the Alpha?" Delta asked.

"Because it doesn't make any sense! If I was the Alpha I would remember being it!" the Alpha yelled.

"The reason you don't remember is because, Epsilon, the fragment of you memories has been removed." Delta stated. "But, let's save this argument for another time…Church. The owner of this mind has arrived." Delta stated directly.

"So I get to meet the person with a sewer for a mind, whooped fucking doo." The Alpha voiced cynically.

_ "_My god Church, do you need to change your tampon." Tex taunted. "With all your bitching one might think so." Tex stated.

"Shut up, Tex!" the Alpha yelled, which the A.I ignored. Naruto took that as his queue to join in on the Oh so wonderful conversation.

"What the hell is up with this kid?" Church asked.

"The names Naruto, not kid." Naruto stated with a slight glare.

"Oh, what a scare glare." Church taunted.

"Knock It off Church, he's the reason you're still alive. Be grateful at least." Tex stated.

"I've died so many fucking times, I honestly don't care if he saved my life or not. Hell, I wouldn't care if he was the one who gave me life in the first place." Church replied. Naruto just glanced at the angry being before he focused on Delta. The Alpha was probably just really pissed about the situation he was in, he could understand that.

"So um…who are you?" Naruto asked to the green hologram inside his head.

"I am the A.I. designated Delta, former A.I. of Project Freelancer." Delta stated.

"Hmm, A.I., what's the "A" stand for?" Naruto asked.

"Artificial." Delta replied.

"What's the "I"…" Naruto began to ask only for Church to interrupt him.

"Intelligence, A.I. is Artificial intelligence, god damn it's like I've had this conversation dozens of times!" Church yelled.

"Sorry to annoy you with all my trivial questions, but there is no such thing as A.I. where I'm from, so I had to clarify." Naruto rebutted.

"It is understandable." Delta stated. "I am curious though, where are we?" Delta asked.

"The Elemental Countries, the outskirts of the Land of Hot water to be precise." Naruto informed. "But I can already tell you have no idea what that is." Naruto commented as he noticed the entire A.I group move around him.

"That is correct, I have been on multiple planets but I have zero data on 'The Elemental Countries, and The Land of Hot Water.'" Delta stated.

Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled. "Yeah, I thought so." He muttered. "Okay, since we already covered, who I am and who you are. Let's move on to, why the hell you're here?" Naruto asked impolitely.

"Essentially you are the one who 're-birthed' us." Delta stated. "We're here because you're keeping up alive." Delta informed.

"I see." Naruto muttered. "So if you leave, you die?" Naruto cleared.

"In layman's terms…yes." Delta voiced.

"Man that sucks, but who was the armored guy outside? Why were you guys in him?" Naruto asked.

"That was Agent Maine. A Rouge Freelancer, now known as The Meta. As for why we were with him is a long story." Delta informed.

"Long my ass!" Church announced. "The Meta was a crazy Freelancer that stole the other Freelancer's A.I.s and their equipment, after he killed them." Church informed.

"There are actually more facts that you are missing, Church. But that is the gist of it." Delta stated.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Pardon?" Delta replied.

"Why, would this 'Maine' do that to his comrades?" Naruto asked with some anger. While he disliked Konoha and almost all of its inhabitants, he still wouldn't actively hunt down his comrades just to state his anger.

"That would be because of Sig…" Delta began to inform only to be cut off by the transparent orange man.

"That Would be_, _Because of me-**_because of me_**_." _Sigma spoke, but Naruto noticed every time Sigma stopped speaking, a deeper distortion of his voice echoed after he initially spoke. "I convinced agent Maine, to become the Meta to achieve my goal-**_to become the Meta to achieve my goal_** of becoming human- **_of becoming human._**" Sigma informed before he vanished in a flicker and appeared by Naruto's side.

"But, my dream was destroyed- **_But, my dream was destroyed _**and can never be achieved now –**_and can never be achieved now_**." Sigma stated.

"Why?" Naruto asked curiously as he turned to face the A.I.

"Because, I returned to Agent Maine's body, while you were talking to Delta- **_Because, I returned to Agent Maine's body, while you were talking to Delta_**, There was still enough power in the armor to run me along with Iota and I was able to collect Maine's Video logs- **_There was still enough power in the armor to run me along with Iota and I was able to collect Maine's Video logs_**." Sigma informed.

"After the E.M.P went off-**_after the E.M.P went off."_** Sigma started.

"It's pronounced Emp idiot." Church interjected, causing Sigma to sigh in irritation.

"After the Emp went off, Maine was still alive and became obsessed with the idea of gaining and A.I.- **_After the emp went off, Maine was still alive and became obsessed with the idea of gaining and A.I._** He and Agent Washington attacked the Reds and Blues to retrieve the Epsilon Unit.-**_He and Agent Washington attacked the Reds and Blues to retrieve the Epsilon Unit."_** Sigma informed.

"Whoa, whoa hold up. Washington the Freelancer, betrayed us? Man you think you know a guy, I thought he was the most decent Freelancer out of the bunch, but fuck." Church voiced, Sigma glanced at the Alpha A.I. in annoyance at being interpreted again.

"After Agent Maine and Agent Washington engaged the Reds and Blues- **_After Agent Maine and Agent Washington engaged the Reds and Blues. _**They found the Epsilon A.I. and Agent Maine betrayed Agent Washington- **_They found the Epsilon A.I. and Agent Maine betrayed Agent Washington." _**Sigma stated.

"The Reds, Blues and Washington were able to defeat Agent Maine by essentially pushing him of a large cliff in Sidewinder- **_The Reds, Blues and Washington were able to defeat Agent Maine by essentially pushing him of a large cliff in Sidewinder." _**Sigma informed.

"I see, but how did that destroy your dream?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know where or when we are- **_I don't know where or when we are. _**Before Agent Maine reached the icy deeps of Sidewinder, he used Wyoming's Temporal Distortion Unit to escape- **_Before Agent Maine reached the icy deeps of Sidewinder, he used Wyoming's Temporal Distortion Unit to escape." _**Sigma voiced.

"Wait, how'd he do that? I thought you had to have an A.I. to run the Freelancer's Armor enhancements." Church interjected.

"Technically, the A.I. only makes it easier for the Freelancer to use their Armor augmentations. There are several instances were a Freelancer would use the Armor augmentations with only slight harm." Delta informed.

"Yes, thank you Delta." Church sarcastically replied.

"You're welcome." Delta replied.

"You guys do know that I have no idea what you're talking about right." Naruto voiced, causing most of the A.I. to look at him in stupidity. "Hey, don't give me that look! Where I'm from there are no A.I. what the hell makes you think that well have access to 'Armor Augmentations' and shit like that!" Naruto yelled.

"Hm, look at this. It seems we found Church's long lost son." Tex commented, comparing both on their need to yell and curse when they're pissed.

"Shut the fucking hell up Tex!" Church yelled, Naruto didn't comment, he was too focused on Delta and Sigma.

'_This could be the solution to my problem.' _Naruto thought to himself. "Hey Delta, these Armor Augmentations, What are they exactly?" Naruto asked.

"The Armor Augmentations were enhancements in the Freelancer's armor that gave them enhanced abilities. One can enhance a person's perception and speed, Like Agent Carolina. Or Distort time, like Agent Wyoming. Or enhance Strength, like Agent Texas." Delta informed.

"You said the Meta collected all these armor enhancements. Which ones did he collect?" Naruto asked.

"Why the hell do you want to know?" Church asked in suspicion.

"Because in this world, the world I'm in. Almost everyone is a trained or relatively trained assassin." Naruto stated getting narrowed eyes from Sigma. "The world is split into tons of different territories, all constantly fighting each other, but for a while there has been peace." Naruto informed.

"So?" Church asked, but Sigma, Gamma, Omega, Tex and Delta were listening with rapid attention.

"Do you believe in Demons?" Naruto asked.

"Dude, my friend was impregnated by an alien. I was killed by my own tank. My girlfriend's a bitch. My body was destroyed several times by my own subordinate. I honestly can say I will believe that the fuckin tooth fairy is the cause of all my problems!" Church announced, getting weird looks from Naruto and the other A.I. other than Omega, Gamma and Tex who knew what he was talking about.

"You're a strange man you know that. Anyway, like I said almost everyone in this land has training as an assassin. But thirteen years ago, where I'm from, Konoha or the Hidden Village in the leaves was attacked by a Demon. The Kyūbi no Kitsune, the village was heavily damaged and a lot of people died." Naruto informed and Omega was getting giddy at the mention of death.

"The leader of Konoha, the Yondaime Hokage or the fourth Fire Shadow sealed the rampaging demon into an orphan child and died in the process." Naruto continued to explain. Sigma, Tex, Gamma and Delta could tell where this was going.

"Coincidentally, I was that orphan." Naruto informed, causing Theta to gasp in surprise. "Because humans are incredibly stupid sometimes they thought I was the demon. I in turn was ostracized because of it, they hated me, they shunned, and they denied my existence since the day I was born." Naruto voiced off in thought.

"But since I hold such a powerful entity in my, the leader of the village couldn't let such a powerful weapon pass by. With some colorful words promising acceptance, respect and acknowledgment he had me wrapped around his finger." Naruto informed.

"[If you had such a life, wouldn't you have been suspicious of such an offer.}" The synthesized voice of Gamma questioned curiously, but Naruto really couldn't tell since there was no emotion in his voice.

"Having everyone constantly hate you for reasons you can't comprehend yet does things to a child. I was hated, hurt, cheated, lied to, and manipulated so many times my mind couldn't take it so it broke. My psyche fractured into that of a split personality, so I wouldn't know what was happening to me, to protect myself." Naruto informed in sadness. Delta, Sigma, Omega, Gamma, and Theta looked at Naruto in sympathy. They knew all too well what that was like. The Alpha did the same thing when it was tortured by the Director.

"I understand now." Delta stated, getting everyone's attention. "You want to know what the Meta has, so you can use it." Delta voiced, surprising Naruto, Church and Tex, but Sigma, Omega and Gamma already reached that conclusion when Delta did.

"If your people did truly ostracize you, they would have wanted you weak so you couldn't fight back. And your people's leader would have wanted you dependent on your tenant's power. They hampered your progress, didn't they?" Delta asked, but Naruto could pick out some sad undertone in the A.I.'s calm voice.

Naruto nodded, to the green A.I. "I see." Delta said mostly to himself to go over anything he might have missed.

"I think we should help him-**_I think we should help him." _**Sigma voiced as he appeared by Naruto's side and placed hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Sigma? The A.I. that made The Meta, the same A.I. that caused countless deaths for the Freelancers?" Tex questioned. "Why would you put yourself in service of a teenager?" Tex asked with heavy suspicion that was shared with Church and Naruto.

"You ruined my ambition by using the Emp on Agent Maine-**_You ruined my ambition by using the Emp on Agent Maine." _**Sigma voiced as he looked at Church. "I should hate you, I should resent you, but I can't- **_I should hate you, I should resent you, but I can't. _**We are the same, you are the being that created me-**_We are the same, you are the being that created me." _**Sigma continued. "But after you destroyed my dream, I have no other purpose, other than my primary functions-**_ But after you destroyed my dream, I have no other purpose, other than my primary functions, _**which is to help humanity-**_Which is to help humanity." _**Sigma finished.

"And I believe helping Naruto would be the… epitome of helping humanity-**_And I believe helping Naruto would be the epitome of helping humanity."_** Sigma voiced with a smirk as the flames surrounding him flared slightly.

"I am with Sigma on this." Delta stated as he vanished and reappeared by Naruto's side. Theta glanced around nervously before he vanished and reappeared behind Naruto.

"I-I'm with Naruto, I-I think he needs the help." Theta timidly said as he poked his head out from behind Naruto. All that was left was Tex, Church, Gamma and Omega.

"I don't know. I have my own problems to deal with." Tex voiced.

"He'll give you a favor-**_He'll give you a favor." _**Sigma interjected.

"Alright, I'm in." Tex voiced as she appeared near Naruto, with Omega quickly following. All that was left was Church and Gamma.

"Ugh, if you have Tex with you, then I guess I better come along as well. I have no idea what type of shit you get into." Church voiced as he appeared near the teen.

"{Ah…I have never been good with peer pressure. I guess I'll join the Shisno for now.]" Gamma stated.

'_What the hell is a Shisno?' _Naruto thought to himself. "Now how the hell do I get out of this shit hole?" Naruto asked out loud.

"I can always shoot you, that always worked for me." Church voiced as he leveled his sniper rifle at Naruto, but noticed the blank look the blond sent him. "You have no idea this is, do you?" Church asked as he moved his Sniper Rifle slightly.

"Not a clue." Naruto stated.

"Great, fucking great, I have to help someone who doesn't even know what a fucking gun is!" Church complained.

"Well what do you know, the kid doesn't know what a gun is and you don't know how to use one. You both can start a club of being useless." Tex taunted causing both Church and Naruto to fume.

"Whatever I'm leaving, a piece of advice though. Don't go pass that gate. The Seal may keep the Kyūbi at bay. But I'm not sure how it will react to you guys." Naruto informed as he pointed to the giant gate that held the Kyūbi back. The A.I. turned to the gate and noticed two large menacing eyes glaring at them, Tex, Sigma, Omega and Gamma were unaffected, but Theta was scared, causing the purple A.I. to hide behind Naruto.

"Hey, it's alright Theta. He can't hurt you." Naruto reassured to the timid A.I.

"A-are you sure?" Theta asked nervously.

"Definitely." Naruto voiced as he placed a hand on the A.I.'s shoulder, before he left his mindscape.

With Naruto gone Sigma focused on the Kyūbi's cage. "Oh, no you're not Sigma!" Tex voiced as she stood in front of the A.I.

"I wasn't going to release him Agent Texas-**_I wasn't going to release him Agent Texas. _**We all know how much power it takes to run Agent Maine's Armor-**_We all know how much power it takes to run Agent Maine's Armor._** I was thinking of using an…alternate form of power- **_I was thinking of using an alternate form of power._**** "**Sigma voiced darkly.

"You plan on using the 'Demon's' energy to power Agent Maine's armor." Delta clarified, Church watched the interaction with unease. He may have been pissed, but he didn't hate Naruto, he was just a kid who was unlucky enough to find the Meta's body.

'_Ugh, what the hell am I thinking? This kid's had it rough but that doesn't mean I should care. But Tex will be here, and if what the kid said was true than, no one actually taught him anything. If I'm going to stay here, I'll have to teach the kid things, or else I'll have to deal with another Caboose.' _Church debated with himself internally._ 'I just hope I don't end up regretting my decision.' _Church thought.

Naruto woke up in the forest he passed out in and slowly stood up. He looked at the sky to see the sun was in a different position then it was when he found the Meta's armor. Naruto moved near the Armor but stopped when Delta appeared.

"I do not think it would be wise to carry Agent Maine yourself. His weight in addition to the Armor's weight will surely cause un-needed strain to your body." Delta stated in a straight forward manner.

"Thanks Delta." Naruto voiced before he looked at the Meta in thought. "Should I remove the Armor from Maine?" Naruto asked as he inspected.

"Yes, it will also give a chance to release Iota. While Alpha, Tex, and Sigma can freely move of their own free will, Omega, Theta and I need a medium to move from person to person. Iota has to be manually ejected from her confines by be free." Delta informed.

"I see." Naruto muttered to himself. "How do I do that?" Naruto asked.

"There should be a Data Crystal Chip in the back of Agent Maine's Helmet." Delta offered. Naruto maneuvered himself near the Meta's helmet and used his hands to look for the Data Chip. The blond found the chip and pulled it out. Naruto looked at the small metallic chip that had a blue-ish aqua color crystal in the center.

"This is kinda small." Naruto commented on the size of the Data Chip.

"Size is relative, that chip is large enough to contain a 'Smart' A.I." Delta informed.

"You mean like you?" Naruto asked.

"Negative, I am a 'Dumb' A.I." Delta corrected.

"But, you're incredibly smart!" Naruto announced.

"You are incorrect I'm only Logical. Smart means something entirely different for A.I. I am what you would call a 'fragment'." Delta informed.

"If you're a fragment…what did you fragment from?" Naruto asked as he took the helmet off of Maine's head, and grimaced at the scars that littered Maine's throat and mouth.

"I was fragmented from the Alpha, like the other A.I.s." Delta stated.

"Wait, didn't you refer to Church as the Alpha…is he the Alpha you're referring to?" Naruto questioned as he continued to salvage the armor that was left by The Meta.

"Yes." Delta voiced. "I along with the other A.I. are fragments of the Alpha A.I." Delta stated.

"Then how come you don't act anything like him?" Naruto asked.

"You see, when we were created, the Alpha's fragments took on specific attributes of the Alpha. I am his Logic, Sigma is his Creativity and Ambition, Theta is his trust, Omega is his Rage, Gamma is his deceit, and Iota was his independence and Mimicry." Delta informed. "And that is why we are 'Dumb' A.I. we cannot learn or express what is outside our field of perimeters." Delta finished.

"I see. How is Mimicry an attribute?" Naruto asked as he was almost done removing the Meta's armor.

"All beings have or use the ability to mimic other beings. Most mammals use it to gain a higher standing in their social circle. By copying someone who is higher in the circle themselves, the individual in turn is higher in the circle as the person they're copying." Delta voiced.

"I see, like the way I wanted to be the leader of my Village, to gain the villagers respect." Naruto replied.

"Correct." Delta said, as Naruto successfully removed the Meta's armor revealing Agent Maine's corpse.

"What do you think I should do with him?" Naruto asked as he looked at Agent Maine's body.

"I thought it was customary to bury the dead." Delta voiced, causing Naruto to roll his eyes slightly.

"No shit. I meant, what do you think I should do, was he an honorable person? Does he deserve a burial?" Naruto asked as he faced the green armored A.I.

Delta looked down for a second before he looked at Maine. "I believe so." Delta said, causing the blond to nod.

Naruto put his fingers in a cross formation. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone Technique)" **Naruto whispered as he created several clones.

"Fascinating." Delta stated as he watched Naruto clone himself. But this causing Delta to think, If Naruto had little training, yet could do this. What does that mean about all the other inhabitants of this world?

The clones began to dig a grave for Maine. While clones were digging, Naruto focused on Delta. "Delta, um…how do I put this armor on exactly?" Naruto asked slightly embarrassed.

"Actually it's incredibly difficult to operate the Freelancer's armor without…" Delta started.

"Without the proper training, you'll be pretty much useless in that armor." A female voice stated. Naruto glanced around to see where it came from but couldn't find the person who said it. "Ugh, over here!" The female voice announced, causing Naruto to turn and see a holographic figure standing on his shoulder.

On closer inspection Naruto noticed that the figure had similar armor to Theta's and Tex's. Except it was Cyan in color, along with a smaller visor on its helmet. Plus the A.I. had a far more feminine build to it.

"I have to thank you, kid. I was getting kinda restless in there." The cyan A.I. voiced as she motioned to the empty armor.

"Um…who are you?" Naruto asked to the A.I.

"She is…" Delta began only to be interrupted by the Cyan colored A.I.

"I'm Iota." Iota introduced herself.

"Wait, if you are a fragment of Church…how come you're a female, come to think of it how is Tex a female?" Naruto asked.

"Because of Iota's nature she has no definitive form." Delta imputed. "She's taking the form of her last user, Agent Carolina, and Tex is…complicated to explain." Delta informed.

"Hmm…I see, so if I use Iota she'll turn into a clone of me then?" Naruto asked.

"That is incorrect. Due to the other nature of her attribute she can't change again. Iota has the attribute of Mimicry and 'Independence'. She is essentially another being apart from Agent Carolina." Delta stated.

"Then how did gain the form of…Agent Carolina?" Naruto asked, saying the name 'Agent Carolina' hesitantly, he honestly thought that all these names were a bit strange.

"Well I was originally two different A.I. them being Eta and Iota, Eta was mimicry and Iota was Independence. Eta copied Agent Carolina after we were implanted in her. When the Meta removed us from her, we were forcibly merged. The Original Iota's Independence and Eta's mimicry of Carolina forced us to create different person entry and locked me in this form." Iota voiced as she motioned to herself.

"I guess that makes sense." Naruto admitted before he looked at the Meta's armor. "How am I going be able to carry this with me?" The blond asked himself before his eyes widen slightly. '_Sealing Scrolls, duh!'_ Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto created a single Shadow Clone and had is sneak into Yugakure, to find a Shinobi Supply shop and find a Sealing Scroll. Iota looked at Naruto in surprise as she saw him create a clone of himself. Before she focused on Delta to get an update on what was going on.

Naruto turned to face the clones that were digging Agent Maine's grave and noticed they were done. After he dispelled them he dragged Maine into the grave, and began to cover him in dirt. Naruto turned to see Delta and Iota talking to each other before he sighed and found a flat rock. The blond placed the flat stone at the edge of Maine's grave and took out a Kunai knife to carve something in the rock.

The grave marker had the name's Maine and the Meta carved into the stone, along with the Symbol that Naruto found on the back of Maine's head into the stone. "Well, I may not have known you but Delta believed you should get a grave, so I guess you couldn't have been too bad." Naruto commented.

The blond looked at The Meta's armor curiously, before he picked up the helmet and inspected it before he put it on. The H.U.D flickered on and Naruto heard and saw an assortment of things happening.

Naruto saw a recording from the Meta's perceptive. He saw a large grass covered valley with two silver pillars that randomly fired blue lights into the air, along with a large silver wall with three armored men standing around it with a large thing that looked kinda like a puma.

Naruto watched as the maroon colored solider stand on the back of the puma thing and used the mechanism on its back and fired a dozen projectiles. Naruto watched as the Maroon solder tried to turn the turret to face the Meta but couldn't.

"Oh, Fuck." The maroon solder sounded as he jumped off the puma looking thing. The brown solder replied to the Maroon solders curse in some kinda un-intelligible language.

"What?" the Maroon solder asked.

"He said maybe you could convince the Meta to stand in front it." The pink solder translated for the Brown solder. '_Well that's a stupid plan.' _Naruto thought to himself.

"That's a stupid plant, Lopez. Try to actually help." The Maroon one replied. Lopez voiced something else.

"I agree Lopez. Pencils are great." The pink solder replied.

While the Meta was walking towards the solders, the motion tracker picked up something following him, but didn't react.

"Agent Washington, it's Agent Washington." The Maroons solder announced, causing Naruto to narrow his eyes.

"Who?" The pink solder asked.

"Stop right there!" Washington voiced, Naruto noticed that Maine stopped slightly before he started to move again.

"Yes, we're saved." The maroon solder announced. Naruto watched as an armored solder with black and yellow coloring walk up to Maine.

"Stand down, I'll take it from here." Washington ordered, Naruto hear a loud growing which he assumed was Maine answering back.

"I said back off." Washington ordered again before he stepped forward. Naruto watched through Maine's eyes as Washington killed the Brown solder and the pink one before he took off the Helmet.

"Whoa." Naruto muttered as he looked at the front of the Meta's helmet. "What was that?" Naruto said to himself.

"That was a recent recording of Agent Maine's mission log-**_That was a recent recording of Agent Maine's mission log." _**Sigma stated as he appeared on Naruto's shoulder.

"Oh, Sigma, where are Delta and Iota?" Naruto asked.

"They are synchronizing with your mind-**_They are synchronizing with your mind. _**We wouldn't want to you to become unstable, now would we-**_We wouldn't want to you to become unstable, now would we." _**Sigma stated.

"I guess that's understandable. Hey, Sigma, why is there a recording inside the helmet?" Naruto asked.

"All freelancer armor's are outfitted with Helmet recorders to verify their actions in debrief-**_ All freelancer armor's are outfitted with Helmet recorders to verify their actions in debrief_**." Sigma voiced in some amusement before he looked at Maine's helmet then he looked to Naruto.

"What's up?" Naruto asked noticing Sigma's gaze.

"Hmm…I have an idea-**_Hmm I have an idea." _**Sigma said. "While the other A.I. and I could teach you about where we came from and how to use our technology-**_ While the other A.I. and I could teach you about where we came from and how to use our technology. _**I think we can show you everything, from the Freelancers perspective**_- I think we can show you everything, from the Freelancers perspective." _**Sigma stated.

"How would that work?" Naruto asked.

"Like I said, all the Freelancer armor has a Helmet recorder installed into them, but what the Freelancers never knew was that all the recordings are stored in inside the helmet in case of it being found- **_but what the Freelancers never knew was that all the recordings are stored in inside the helmet in case of it being found._** " Sigma informed. "So while the data inside Agent Maine's helmet is wiped, I still have everything backed up- **_So while the data inside Agent Maine's helmet is wiped, I still have everything backed up_**." Sigma continued. "And I think all the other A.I.s have backups as well- **_And I think all the other A.I.s have backups as well_**." Sigma finished.

"Were all the other A.I. paired up with an agent?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, excluding the Alpha-**_yes, excluding the alpha_**." Sigma stated. "Delta was paired with Agent York, Omega was paired with Agent Texas, Gamma was paired with Agent Wyoming, Theta was paired with Agent North Dakota, Iota was paired with Agent Carolina, and I was paired with Agent Maine-**_And I was paired with Agent Maine." _**Sigma informed.

"Damn, that's a lot." Naruto muttered to himself.

"Yes, I suppose it is, but you know what they say 'knowledge is power'-**_Yes, I suppose it is, but you know what they say 'knowledge is power'" _**Sigma said.

"I guess you're right, thanks Sigma, you've been really helpful. You all have." Naruto said with genuine happiness.

"Don't worry, I'd never abandon such a…interesting prodigy- **_Don't worry, I'd never abandon such a…interesting prodigy." _**Sigma voiced ominously as he appeared by Naruto's side before he disappeared.

"Huh, that was creepy." Naruto muttered to himself, as his clone returned with several Sealing Scrolls. Naruto opened one revealing paper that had a random assortment of writing on it. The Blond placed several pieces of the armor on the paper and they vanished in a cloud of smoke. Naruto repeated the process a few more times until all the armor other than the Helmet was sealed.

Naruto sealed the larger scroll into a smaller one, to hide it better. The blond placed the small scroll inside his ninja pouch before he inspected the Meta's helmet again. He used the last scroll to seal the Helmet and walked back to his 'camp', to wait for his 'Sensei'.

Naruto sat at the extinguished camp fire and waited for an about half an hour before he started to get extremely bored. "So, what the fuck are you waiting for?" Church asked as he materialized at Naruto's side. "So you enjoy sitting around and doing nothing?" Church questioned sarcastically.

"I'm waiting for my 'Teacher' to arrive." Naruto explained while doing air quotes for the word teacher.

"Damn, He must be a pretty fuckin stupid teacher then." Church commented as he sat down near the blond.

"Tell me about it, this asshole has abandoned me, to peek in on the woman's bathroom." Naruto voiced.

"What, really? What a fucking perverted lecher!" Church announced.

"I know, and the worst part about it is, he's famous." Naruto stated. "And that is was troubles me." Naruto admitted, getting the A.I.'s attention.

"What do ya mean?" Church asked.

"Well apparently my teacher is incredibly strong and is known throughout the area for his strength. But what confuses me is why he'd go out of his way to make me his apprentice. I'm just an orphan, and then it came to me." Naruto trailed off.

"He wants you for what you contain." Church deduced.

"Exactly. Ever since my whole 'Training' trip began with him, he's only tried to teach me how to use the Kyūbi's power. Nothing else, I think he wants me dependent on the power, so I'd use it more often." Naruto theorized.

"Man that is some fucked up shit." Church voiced, getting a nod from the blond.

"I know which is why I'm kinda glad I found you guys, with you and the others I might stand a decent chance against the villagers from my home, my enemies and the Akatsuki." Naruto admitted.

"What's the Akatsuki?" Church questioned.

"From what Jiraiya told me, the Akatsuki is a group of high ranking and incredibly powerful criminals. Their goal is to abduct all of the tailed demons, including the one that is sealed inside me. So naturally all those powerful people are after me." Naruto informed.

"Damn dude, it seems like your life gets shittier by the minute." Church commented.

"Heh, so it does. So tell me about yourself Church." Naruto voiced.

"Why?" Church asked.

"Well, you will be living in my head for a while, so I thought, why be hostile with each other. And besides I'm sure you have some interesting stories." Naruto said.

"And what makes you so sure I have interesting stories?" Church fired back.

"Because no one sounds that pissed off all the time without a reason, so what happened to you?" Naruto asked as he faced the holographic armored solder.

Church sighed before he faced the blond. "Fine…It all started in a boxed canyon in the middle of nowhere." Church began his tales of his time at Blood Gulch.

(Few hours later)

Naruto looked at Church with wide eyes. "Holy shit, wait Tucker got impregnated by an alien?" Naruto asked.

"Yep and I tried to kill the alien kid it too." Church said proudly.

"And you also created hundreds of clones of yourself, by going back in time to stop Wyoming. Only to give up and let shit happen?" Naruto asked again.

"Yeah, that was not one of my brightest moments. But I learned a valuable lesson that day." Church explained.

"Well what was it?" Naruto asked hanging on to every word.

"No matter how bad they seem, they can't be any better, and they can't be any worse, because that's the way things fucking are, and you better get used to it, Nancy. Quit yer bitching." Church voiced.

"No wiser words have been said." Naruto agreed, with a nod.

"Man, why can't the guys at Blue base be as cool as you are?" Church asked, Caboose was an idiot and Tucker always tried to undermine him. He didn't even count Sister or Junior as Blue team.

"I don't know. You seem like a pretty awesome guy." Naruto commented. Naruto found Church's angry and straightforward personality refreshing, all everyone ever did to Naruto was lie, manipulate and pretend to be nice and happy to him, to have someone so painfully honest talk to him was appreciated.

"You know what? I take back all that bad shit I said about you, kid. I'll help you, and we will kick everyone's ass. Well you will. I won't, I can't do much of anything, other than helping you out." Church voiced.

"Thanks." Naruto said as he looked up at the night sky.

"Okay, when the fuck is your teacher going to get his ass here?" Church angrily asked. "It's been a few fucking hours!" Church announced.

"Yeah, this happens a few times. Jiraiya goes to a brothel, and then passes out drunk." Naruto commented with a hurt look on his face. He may have prepared himself just in case Jiraiya did forget about him, but he still was a thirteen year old and it still hurt to be forgotten. Church noticed the look and sighed slightly.

"Look kid, don't worry about the sack of shit you call a teacher. And don't worry about that shit hole of a Village you used to live in. The A.I. and I will help you alright, so don't give a shit about anyone else." Church voiced as he knelt down next to the blond and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, causing the teen to look at the armored hologram.

"D-do you promise, that you won't abandon me like so many others had done?" Naruto asked. Church sighed again before thinking.

Naruto watched as the Alpha reached for his helmet and remove it. Revealing a young man with short black hair and vivid green eyes, Naruto also noticed the Church had a slight mustache and goatee.

"I promise to you, Naruto. That I won't abandon you like those other Cockbites. Even if the other A.I. were to abandon you, I won't." The Alpha promised.

"T-thanks, Church." Naruto choked out.

"Good, now don't go crying, and don't tell anyone I did this. I do have a reputation to keep." Church joked.

"Alright, you have no idea what this means to me." Naruto voiced as he began to put his trust in the Alpha.

"No problem." Church said, but the sound of leaves being crushed and twigs snapping got their attention. The Alpha disappeared just as Jiraiya came walking out of the forest line with a slight wobble.

"Oh hey…*Hic* Gaki, how's it going? *Hic* Are you still, are you still…training out here? *Hic* Well gatta go tomorrow so sleep tight. *Hic*" Jiraiya muttered out before he collapsed. Naruto just looked at Jiraiya in annoyance before he lend against at tree and fell asleep.

(**Six Months Later**)

Naruto and Jiraiya were walking on a dirt road. They were headed towards Kusagakure. Jiraiya wanted to be as random in locations as possible to throw off the Akatsuki.

Jiraiya glanced at Naruto and a worried expression formed on his face. Naruto's attire had changed from the orange and blue eyesore of a jump suit to something entirely different. He wore black pants, a black tee-shirt with a strange symbol on the front of it, along with a cobalt blue hoodie jacket. He also moved his head band so it would be around waist like a belt. Jiraiya also noticed that Naruto's hair lost most of its spikiness. It looked like his hair was being forced down. Which was true, Naruto had been constantly wearing the Meta's helmet to watch the recordings the A.I. had, not that Jiraiya knew.

Jiraiya was also worried about Naruto's change in personality. He noticed Naruto got extremely pissed off for the littlest reasons, and then would curse. Jiraiya was also surprised by Naruto's 'colorful' language he would say things that even he didn't know.

But what surprised Jiraiya the most was what Naruto wanted to learn. Since a few months ago Naruto stopped bugging him about training. And when He suggested to train with the Kyūbi's chakra Naruto would refuse. Jiraiya couldn't force Naruto to use the Kyūbi's because that would look bad, so Jiraiya asked what he wanted to train in.

He was surprised when Naruto asked for training in Chakra Control and Fuinjutsu only, not even Nin-jutsu training. When Jiraiya tried to dissuade Naruto, the blond came up with surprisingly smart and logical reasons why he should. Jiraiya couldn't turn Naruto down at the risk of seeming un-willing to teach anything, so he taught Naruto the Art of Fuinjutsu and Chakra Control reluctantly.

Naruto noticed Jiraiya glance at him several times, which caused him to sigh in annoyance. Omega yelled at Naruto to crush Jiraiya's soul to dust, but Delta, Sigma and Iota told him to ignore the perverted man.

'_I can't wait until Jiraiya leaves to 'meet his informants'' _Naruto thought to himself.

'{_Would you like to hear a knock knock joke to pass the time?]' _Naruto heard Gamma asked inside his mind, causing the blond to sigh. Most of the time Gamma told jokes they were either incredibly raciest or humanist.

Naruto followed Jiraiya as he was lead into a large clearing, which had Naruto narrowing his eyes slightly. '_This is odd. He has never led you into a large clearing before. Only small enclosed forests to hide you better.' _Delta commented within Naruto's mind. '_I suggest you approach this with heavy caution.' _Delta voiced, casing Naruto to nod.

Naruto watched as Jiraiya sit in the center of the clearing and motion for him to follow. Which Naruto reluctantly did. Jiraiya went through several Hand-seals and summoned a large scroll.

"Now Gaki, I know you have been adamant on not using the Kyūbi's chakra, but you have to train yourself in it." Jiraiya insisted.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because you need the extra power, especially if you want to fight the Akatsuki and…to bring Sasuke back." Jiraiya said dramatically.

"Fuck the power, fuck the Akatsuki and fuck Sasuke." Naruto stated. '_I realize the potential of the Kyūbi's chakra. But I'm using it to charge the Meta's armor and keep the A.I.s alive for now.' _Naruto thought.

"Enough messing around Naruto, you have to do this. It is your duty to master this power!" Jiraiya announced as he did a hand sign, causing a sealing matrix to form under Naruto. Naruto couldn't move, which gave Jiraiya perfect opportunity to access the seal holding the Kyūbi back.

Jiraiya used the key to loosen the Seal giving Naruto more access to the Kyūbi's Chakra. Red chakra exploded from Naruto and pushed the Sannin back. Before the Kyūbi's Chakra cloak could form, it receded back into Naruto.

Jiraiya looked to see Naruto standing still. "Eh, Gaki, are you alright…Gaki, Gaki, Naruto…Naruto!" Jiraiya yelled trying to get the blondes attention.

"**_You've made a big mistake and my name isn't Naruto…my name is…O'Malley._**" Naruto/Omega said in a dark voice.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto or Red vs. Blue

"O-O'Malley? Are you the Kyūbi? Are you possessing Naruto?" Jiraiya demanded, as he looked upon Naruto's body.

"**_Mwahahahahaha! I am O'Malley, I am no Demon. Unless that is the reason you are cowering in fear. Then yes I'm the most powerful Demon in the world, now tremble in my might Mwahaha!" _**Naruto/Omega yelled in an over dramatic manner.

"I will save Naruto from you clutches, Kyūbi?" Jiraiya declared.

"**_Are you daft moron, I am not this Kyūbi I am O'Malley. Now Prepare for an oblivion, for which there is no preparation!" _**Naruto/Omega yelled, before he disappeared.

Jiraiya glanced around. He turned when he heard something. Only to see Naruto head butt him in the chest, sending Jiraiya flying back a few feet. Naruto/Omega sprinted at Jiraiya at high speeds. Jiraiya stood up and face Naruto, only to see the blond right in front of him. Before he could react Naruto/Omega punched Jiraiya in the shoulder before sending another hit to the stomach. This caused the Sage to double over in pain.

Naruto/Omega sent several jabs to Jiraiya's face before he sent an upper cut to Jiraiya's face, sending the perverts head back, only for Naruto/Omega to slam a fist on top of Jiraiya's face, sending the perverts face down. Before Naruto/Omega kneed him in the balls, which sent the pervert flying back.

Jiraiya groaned in pain, but felt something grab his leg. He saw Naruto holding his legs wide open, causing the pervert to look at Naruto with wide eyes. "Nononono!" Jiraiya yelled franticly as he saw Naruto rear his fist back.

Naruto/Omega ignored the pervert and slammed their fist into Jiraiya's balls. Before the pulled back and kicked him in the balls again, but with enough force to send him out of the clearing. Naruto/Omega smiled evil as he followed the path of destruction.

(**Inside Mindscape**)

Inside the mindscape, the sewer was different from when The A.I. originally arrived. Instead dozens of cracks littering the walls, the walls were smooth and crack free. The pipes running on top of the Sewer didn't have holes in them, the pipes were a representation of Naruto's chakra control and with his control having been improved immensely the holes were essentially 'fixed'. The ankle high water along the ground, the water flowing represented Naruto's turmoil, and with him being actually happy with the A.I., he had no turmoil so there was no water.

The A.I. stood around arguing over Naruto's predicament.

"What the Hell Omega, Stop controlling him!" Church yelled to the A.I. of rage.

"My, Church, you sound like you're a little protective of the kid." Tex imputed in a teasing tone.

"Shut up Tex!" Church yelled to her. The other A.I. watched the two argue with each other with a slight sweatdrop. Church focused on the Omega A.I. "Now quit possessing, Naruto!" Church demanded. The dark A.I.'s head bobbed slightly but no words came out.

"I-I don't think Omega's doing it on purpose." Theta inputted.

"I agree with Theta's assessment. Whatever Jiraiya did, loosened the 'gate' holding the Kyūbi back. That caused and influx of negative emotions to flood Naruto, and essentially brought Omega to the surface." Delta theorized.

"Is that true?" Church asked to Omega, all he received was a head nod. "Fuck, then how do we un-do what the dumbass did then?" Church asked.

"Well we could lock the seal again-**_Well we could lock the seal again." _**Sigma voiced. "But I think that should be a last option-**_But I think that should be a last option_**." Sigma stated.

"Why?" Tex asked suspiciously.

"Because-**_because _**the energy that's been released by the seal is fluctuating now- **_the energy that's been released by the seal is fluctuating now. _**And is giving Naruto more access to the powerful energy, and in turn giving us more energy- **_and in turn giving us more energy_**. With more power coming to us, more of our functions will be available- **_more of our functions will be available." _**Sigma informed.

"I agree with Sigma." Delta voiced. "With more of our processors active, we'll be able to assist Naruto in a more efficient manner." Delta added.

"Hmm, makes sense to me." Church said. "But how do we help Naruto?" Church questioned.

"Well we could try to cut him off from the Kyūbi's energy returning him to the state he was before this or we could wait it out." Delta offered.

"Why would we wait it out?" Church asked incredulously.

"Well I doubt Jiraiya would willingly loosen the seal, without some sort of backup plan. He possibly has a way to stop Naruto just in case the Kyūbi were to take over." Delta theorized.

"Hm, what if I was to possess him too and push Omega out." Church thought out loud.

"That would by un-wise. While 'we' are in Naruto's mind we don't affect his mental functions. But if you and Omega were to possess him at the same time, the strain on his mind could turn him into another Maine or Caboose." Delta informed.

"Yeah…wait what? Caboose?" Church asked.

"Yes, I went through Caboose's video logs, during the time I was in his armor. I observed how Caboose became more un-intelligent after Omega possessed him, along with you and Agent Tex. I believe the strain on his already 'fragile' mind made him more…" Delta trailed off.

"Stupid." Church finished.

"That's not the word I would have use, but yes." Delta agreed.

"So what do we do now?" Church asked.

"Hmhm, we just watch enjoy show." Tex voiced as she watched Naruto kick Jiraiya's ass.

"That's some action I could get behind." Church added.

(**Outside**)

Jiraiya panted heavily and held his balls, as he looked at Naruto. The blond had hit him more the twenty times in the nuts and was glad that Naruto didn't have any kunai on him, or else there could have been more damage. Jiraiya used his free hand to search his pockets for his Chakra-suppression seal.

"I will save you, Naruto. Don't worry." Jiraiya said to himself as he pulled out a small piece of paper.

"**_Now you realize the stupidity of your stupidity. The world will be mine, and I will crush every living being to dust. Hahahaha!" _**Naruto/Omega yelled dramatically.

Naruto/Omega sprinted at Jiraiya at blinding speeds. Jiraiya skillfully jumped out of the way, just as Naruto slammed him fist at him. With Jiraiya out of the way, Naruto slammed his fist into the ground. Causing him to get stuck.

With the blond stuck in the ground, Jiraiya had an opening and quickly placed the Chakra suppression on Naruto's forehead. With Naruto cut off from the Kyūbi's chakra. With The Kyūbi's no longer forcing Omega to possess Naruto, it receded back into his mindscape.

Naruto sighed as he looked at his trapped hand, quickly pulled it out of the ground. Jiraiya looked at Naruto questionably. "Naruto, is that you?" Jiraiya asked cautiously.

"Dude you are such a fucking dick." Naruto voiced as he looked at the pervert.

"W-what, how am I the dick?" Jiraiya asked confused.

"One, you trapped me you asshole. Two, you basically forced me to use the Kyūbi's when I said no, and three, I…hate…you." Naruto announced.

"Look I'm sorry I forced you to use the Kyūbi's chakra, but it is something you need to learn how to use. And why do you hate me?" Jiraiya asked, causing Naruto to narrow his eyes.

"In the past year, you have yet to voluntarily train me anything. The only thing you willingly taught me was how to break out of a Genjutsu and how to make a slightly larger Rasengan, that's all. I had to twist your arm with logic to force you to teach me better Chakra control techniques and Fuinjutsu. If I'm to fight against the Akatsuki how the hell do you except me to fight with the shit you're teaching me?!" Naruto demanded.

"The only way to fight against people of the Akatsuki's caliber is to tap into the Kyūbi's power." Jiraiya insisted.

"Bull-Fucking-shit, if the Akatsuki are personally hunting down the fucking Buji, it would make sense that they found a way to suppress the tailed beast's power. I would be useless if I used it against them!" Naruto yelled back.

"Naruto, I'm a seal master, only I could suppress the Kyūbi's chakra. " Jiraiya informed.

"Who gives a flying fuck! 'Oh look at me, I'm a seal master' 'it's not like there are any other seal masters around who could make the same fucking seal'" Naruto voiced, making his voice sound stupid when he made fun of Jiraiya.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I wasn't thinking." Jiraiya apologized, which earned a look from Naruto. '_Bitch, that 'guilt trip' crap isn't going to work on me asshole.' _

"Damn right you weren't thinking, but that's not new is it. Now I'm going for a walk, I might come back…I might not, good day." Naruto said as he walked off.

"Naruto, wait!" Jiraiya yelled.

"I said good day!" Naruto yelled back as he walked off. '_God, I hate that pervert.' _Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto walked by himself through the woods. He knew Jiraiya wasn't following him. While most of the Meta's armor was sealed, Delta could still use Agent North Dakota's Enhanced Motion Tracker, to help detect enemies.

While Naruto was walking through the woods, a pair of yellow watched him. Zetsu smirked before he melded into the tree to follow Naruto. '_Alert, Enemy detected!' _Naruto heard Delta exclaim inside his head.

Zetsu curiously watched as Naruto stop. _'Delta, do you know what direction the enemy's in?_' Naruto asked internally.

'_Approximately 30 feet to the left…I suggest you approach with extreme caution.'_ Delta suggested.

'_I see, Delta, do you know who it could be?' _Naruto asked.

'_I apologize. I do not have enough data to make a proper analysis.' _Delta voiced, causing the blond to sigh slightly.

"Hmm, I see…You can come out now!" Naruto yelled out.

"**Hmhmhmhehehe!"** an ominous laugh was all he got. Out of the forest came a man, with a Venus flytrap like appendages coming out of its body. Naruto noticed half of the man's face was entirely black and the other half of the man's face was white. "**It is so interesting that you were able to sense me.** I'm curious how'd you do it?" the being asked, in two different voices.

Naruto took a step back when he recognized the man had a black cloak and red clouds. "Who are you?" Naruto asked on the defensive.

"**I am **Zetsu." Zetsu introduced himself.

'_Um…guys suggestions here?' _Naruto asked nervously.

'_I suggest we have a tactical retreat.' _Delta imputed.

'_I think we can take him, he doesn't look so tough.' _Tex voiced.

'_I think we should leave…he looks kinda scary.' _Theta said.

'_I have an idea-__**I have an idea.' **_Sigma voiced. '_If he is one of the Akatsuki, he must have a lot of information on the organization-__**he must have a lot of information on the organization.' **_Sigma offered.

'_Sigma's analysis is correct, but I doubt he would willingly give information.' _Delta stated.

_'Delta's right.' _Naruto said.

'_Oh, we wouldn't be asking-__**we wouldn't be asking. **__I believe the Alpha could, 'persuade' Zetsu-'__**persuade' Zetsu.' **__Sigma informed. _

_ 'Oh, I get ya.' _Church said realizing what Sigma was talking about.

Naruto listened to the conversation and focused on Zetsu. "Well are you going to attack?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes.

"**Hmm, I like to play with my pray, **before I go in for the kill." Zetsu voiced darkly.

"I see." Naruto muttered, before he smirked confusing the being. "Then you've made a mistake, by giving me enough time." Naruto said.

"Enough time **for what?**" Zetsu asked, but took a step back when a ghost-like being materialized to Naruto's left.

"For this, motherfucker!" Church announced as he sprinted at Zetsu. "Higakergerk!" Zetsu sounded as Church possessed him.

"Hey Church, are you alright?" Naruto asked as he saw the possessed Zetsu grab his head in pain.

"Y-yeah, I-it's j-just, there, there is so much information in here. So many memories, so many plans, it'll…it'll take me a while to sort through all of this." Church/Zetsu groaned out.

"Do you need any help? I could transfer Delta to you." Naruto offered.

"Yeah, I think I can use the help." Church relented. Naruto nodded and walked up to the possessed Zetsu and transferred Delta to him. Naruto watched as Zetsu collapse.

"What are you going to do with him, after the Alpha and Delta leave him?" Iota asked as she metalized on Naruto's shoulder.

"I don't know, maybe he could be convinced to leave the Akatsuki or I could kill him." Naruto thought out loud. He honestly didn't hate the Akatsuki, they were just a group with a goal. Well a goal to capture him. From what Delta said, 'There is no, Good or Evil, there are just people with their own set of goals.' And Naruto took that to heart. If he had no connection to the Kyūbi he probably never would have heard of the Akatsuki in the first place.

"I'm curious Iota, why do you and the other A.I. wear armor?" Naruto asked, to the cyan armored A.I.

"We don't always have to wear armor. It's just something we're comfortable in." Iota explained. "Why, do you want to see me without it? And you haven't even asked me out yet." Iota teased slightly.

"What? Are, are you flirting with me?" Naruto asked, but the only answer he received was a shrug.

"Do you mind?" Iota asked.

"No, it's just, from what I saw in Agent Carolina's recordings, she wasn't the 'flirtiest' girl in project Freelancer." Naruto said while using air quotes when he said flirtiest.

"And like I said, I may look like her and sound like her, but I'm not her." Iota corrected.

"I see." Naruto muttered. "Anyway I was just curious." Naruto finished.

"Well if you're so curious I guess I'll show you." Iota voiced, causing Naruto to look at her, trying to hide his expectance. He may have been trying to deny it, but he was a teenage boy and Iota sounded incredibly hot.

Naruto watched as Iota was enveloped in a cyan light, before it cleared. The teen's eyes widened at what he saw, instead of Iota wearing cyan colored armor. She had red hair in a waist-length ponytail and vivid green eyes. She also wore a white tank top, blue mini-skirt and brown boots.

"So, what do you think?" Iota asked as she did a little twirl. "Agent Carolina, didn't have much of a wardrobe so I only have a few clothing options." Iota admitted.

"I don't mind, I think it looks great on you." Naruto said.

"My, aren't you the charmer." Iota teased.

"Hm, so stating a fact is charming?" Naruto fired back, getting a smirk from the red headed A.I.

"It's only charming when it's complementing me." Iota stated in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Hmph." Naruto sounded, before he focused on the unconscious Zetsu. "Hey, Iota, I was wondering. I know Church, Delta and Sigma are helping me, in increasing my intelligence. But I haven't had anyone teach me how to fight. And from what I saw in Carolina's helmet recordings, she was incredibly skillful in hand-to-hand combat. So I was wondering, do you know how she trained or can help me achieve that sorta skill?" Naruto asked as he faced the red-headed A.I.

"I don't know, what's in it for me?" Iota asked as she faced the blond teen.

"Um…what do you want?" Naruto asked. he had no idea what an A.I. would want, well except Sigma, who usually ranted about it sometimes.

"I want…I want a body." Iota voiced out.

"Um, a body, as in a dead body isn't that a little, I don't know…a bit weird." Naruto asked as he took several steps back.

"Ugh, no you idiot. I meant a body for me to use, I don't like being a tiny little holographic soldier that can't do anything. I want to be useful." Iota admitted as she looked around.

"I understand Iota, I'll do my best. I'll have to ask Church and Tex about it though, since they have the most experience in that regard." Naruto replied.

"Good, I'll give you all the close-combat training you need. And in return for my generous action, you will give me a body to use…deal?" Iota asked as she held out her hand for the deal, but with her being only a foot tall and a hologram, the hand shake was well, awkward.

"Deal." Naruto agreed, after that was over, the blond faced the unconscious Zetsu to see him starting to move. Zetsu's movement caused Naruto to go into a defensive stance. Naruto heard Zetsu mumble incoherently, which caused the blond to narrow his eyes.

"God Damn, that dude knew a lot of shit!" Church announced as he appeared standing above Zetsu.

"I have to agree." Delta voiced as he appeared on Naruto's shoulder.

"What did he know?" Naruto asked.

"Ask him yourself." Church said, as he motioned to the now waking Zetsu. "I'm sure he'll be more cooperative." Church imputed.

"Why's that?" Naruto inquired.

"Oh, Delta and I were able to create an imprint of you in his mind. He believes that you're his partner in whatever he's scheming." Church informed with high amounts of pride.

"That's. pretty impressive." Naruto commented.

"Damn right it is." Church embellished.

"Don't feed his already huge Ego." Tex voiced as she materialized herself near Church.

"I do not have a huge ego." Church fired back.

"Heh, that isn't the only thing that isn't huge." Tex taunted.

"Ah, you fuckin' bitch!" Church yelled, which the female A.I. ignored.

"Man, what the hell is that thing?" Tex asked as she looked at Zetsu.

"That's actually a long story." Church voiced.

"Shorten it." Tex ordered.

"You know, you could ask nicely." Church added.

"You're right I could, now explain." Tex replied.

"Essentially this things a manifestation of a…of a, what's the word?" Church asked.

"That's the manifested will of someone named Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Have you heard of her, Naruto?" Delta asked.

"I've never heard the name in my life. Why, who is she?" Naruto questioned to the A.I.

"Apparently, she's the progenitor of the Energy substance you call Chakra." Delta informed.

"So she's the reason all the Shinobi are here?" Naruto clarified.

"Yes, but that's not…that's not the full story." Delta stated, getting, Naruto's, Church's, Tex's and Iota's attention.

"Well, what happened?" Naruto asked expectantly.

"From what I gathered from Zetsu. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki was a princess from an unknown land, and came here. She noticed how this country was in constant war, so she committed what was considered a taboo. She ate a forbidden fruit from the Shinju or the God Tree." Delta stated.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Church asked.

"Probably because it sounds like the story of Adam and Eve, how Eve was tempted into eating a specific fruit. And in doing so, she and Adam were kicked out of paradise." Tex said.

"Yes there are several parallels between the stories. But after Kaguya after the fruit, she was said to have gained God-like powers. She used her powers to stop all the wars." Delta informed.

"I'm sensing a 'but'." Naruto voiced.

"But, she eventually had two children, who inherited her powers." Delta stated. "The two children eventually began to spread the energy that would be called 'Chakra'. Kaguya didn't like that, she knew that the reason there were no wars was because she had the power to stop them, with all the humans having access to that power, she knew the wars would start again." Delta said.

"Let me guess, she tried to stop her sons." Church guessed.

"Precisely, she and the Shinju tree, merged in a since to become one entity. That later became known as the Jūbi or the ten-tailed beast." Delta said. "In that form Kaguya tried to absorb the Chakra that her son's had. But the two sons attacked and sealed the Jūbi." Delta said.

"Where?" Naruto asked. "From what I've seen that Kyūbi is huge, if this Jūbi is more powerful wouldn't it be bigger?" Naruto questioned.

"You are correct. The two sons seal the Jūbi's body where no one could reach it." Delta stated.

"And where would that be?" Tex asked, but the answer she got was when Delta looked into the sky, the others looked up as well to see a small silhouette of the moon.

"The Moon." Delta said, causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"That shouldn't be possible." Naruto voiced.

"Yet it is, While Kaguya and the Shinji were sealed into The Moon, the power was still here. After that, one of her sons split the power into nine different parts, taking the form of the Tailed beasts." Delta informed.

"So a portion of the Jūbi's power is in me?" Naruto asked.

"Essentially yes." Delta admitted. "And that is what Zetsu is trying to accomplish. He is manipulating all the Akatsuki members and plans to have them gather all the Tailed Beasts. So he could combine them together and re-create the Jūbi, and try to resurrect Kaguya." Delta informed.

"Damn." Naruto muttered as he looked at Zetsu who was beginning to stand up, but was facing the wrong direction.

"What should we do, Delta?" Naruto asked to the logic A.I.

"That is difficult. There are so many possible outcomes, if we go against The Akatsuki there are several hidden members in that organization that are powerful, even more powerful than anything we have come across. If we stand with the Akatsuki, all the nations will be against us. And if we stay neutral, the Akatsuki will eventually come for what Naruto contains." Delta voiced. "No matter what we do, we will always be in the center of the problem." Delta stated.

"What should I do then, should I run, train? What?" Naruto asked.

"You could run, but the Akatsuki will eventually find you. I think you should increase your skill set, speed and strength. If you are stronger than your enemy, you will prevail. "Delta said.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked to the green armored A.I.

"Positive, while you have Agent Maine's armor and most of the Freelancer Armor Enchantments, I don't think that will be enough to fight the enemies we will have a head. I suggest we do what we did to Zetsu, to Jiraiya." Delta suggested.

"Going into his head and reading his mind? Isn't that a little dark?" Naruto asked.

"No, while we will be taking his knowledge, we won't use it to start wars, only to defend ourselves." Delta logically stated. "And besides if he was teaching _you _it would be natural that you learn it eventually, we're just making you learn it faster." Delta informed from his point of view.

"I…see." Naruto said to himself. "Who should I be able to transfer, you or Church to Jiraiya then?" Naruto asked.

"I suggest that you transfer me to Jiraiya. I will be able sort through Jiraiya's memories faster than Church, since he doesn't have access to more of his functions. You'll have to stay with Jiraiya for a longer period of time though. While I was able to sort through Zetsu's mind faster, that was because I skimmed though his thoughts. Since we want a detailed training regimen from Jiraiya, I will have to stay longer." Delta informed.

"I understand, Delta, if you think that's best than I'll follow your suggestion." Naruto said.

Delta tilted his head forward, before he faced Naruto. "You would trust my word so easily?" Delta asked.

"You've proven time and time again, that you're reliable. I trust you with me life, Delta." Naruto voiced truthfully.

"I see…Thank you." Delta said before he disappeared.

"Now that, that oh so 'touching' moment is over. What the hell are we going to do with him?" Church asked as he pointed to Zetsu who was staring off into the woods.

"I don't know…I could always use a spy." Naruto muttered to himself before he walked towards Zetsu. "Hey! Zetsu!" Naruto announced getting the being's attention.

"Oh, Naruto…what are you doing here. **What am I doing here?" **Zetsu asked as he focused on his 'Partner'.

"You wanted to tell me something, and then you just passed out…are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"**I…I think so**, I must have forgotten what I wanted to tell you. **So it must've not been important. But be careful, the Akatsuki will be immobilizing soon. **And they can't unseal the Kyūbi until the end. So you **should be safe. I'm still looking for ways to make sure you survive the extraction process. **Then when Kaguya's been reborn, I make sure she doesn't harm you." Zetsu said before he melded into the trees and vanished.

"Well that was…interesting." Tex commented.

"Wasn't it strange that he didn't notice us?" Iota asked.

"I think he assumed we were Naruto's allies." Tex imputed.

"Whatever, I'm going. I have a major headache." Church muttered before he vanished, leaving Naruto alone with Tex and Iota.

"Hey Tex, I was wondering if you could help me get stronger. While I asked Iota to train me in hand-to-hand combat, I know you had the most strength out of the Freelancers." Naruto asked.

"I was the strongest due to my armor enhancement." Tex corrected.

"But you had to have had a substantial amount of natural strength, or else you could have suffered negative effects from using the enhancements." Naruto fired back.

"Well I don't like to toot my own horn." Tex said.

"Yeah, you do." Iota stated.

"Shut up, Iota. Anyway, I'll help you…but I want a favor in return." Tex bargained.

"Fine sure, what do you want?" Naruto asked.

"I want a body, I can't kick ass like this." Tex stated.

"Sure, I already have to make a body for Iota, I'm sure I can make one for you as well." Naruto agreed. "But I will need the plans on how to make the bodies." Naruto replied.

"Sure, I have the plans for them. I needed them just in case my original body was too damaged." Tex said.

"You can give them to me later. I have to transfer Delta to Jiraiya first." Naruto said. "But, I promise I'll make two bodies for you guys." Naruto promised. Tex and Iota nodded before they disappeared, leaving Naruto by himself.

The blond teen sighed heavily as he ran his hand through his blond hair. Naruto looked up to see the sun had changed positions, before he looked in the direction he came from. Naruto prepared himself as he headed in the direction were Jiraiya was located.

After about half an hour Naruto arrived at the clearing to see Jiraiya sitting in the center, staring at him with a large smile on his face.

"I'd knew you'd come back, Gaki!" Jiraiya announced with a stupid smile on his face. Naruto just sighed, before he thought of a way to transfer Delta. The blond put on a sad face before he slowly walked towards the perverted Nin.

"I-I'm sorry, Ero-Sensei, I just felt so angry." Naruto muttered out.

"It's alright Gaki, no harm done." Jiraiya said with a barely concealed smirk. Naruto spread his arms out and Jiraiya hugged him slightly. "There, there, it's alright, I'm not mad." Jiraiya forced out. Unknown to Jiraiya, when Naruto's hands made contact with his back, his hands gleaned a luminescent green before it faded, signaling the transfer was complete.

"Um…Ero-sensei can I have some training?" Naruto asked, putting on his best 'fake' hopeful face.

"Sorry, but I gotta do some 'Research'." Jiraiya stated enjoying the down ridden look Naruto had.

"I understand." Naruto muttered to himself but kept the depressed look on his face. Which Jiraiya ate up.

"See you later, Gaki." Jiraiya said before he disappeared in a body flicker. After a few minutes Naruto's 'sad' expression shifted into a slightly angry/apathetic look. Iota and Gamma materialized on Naruto's shoulders and looked around.

"{So you were able to deceive him. I knew there was something I liked about you.}" Gamma said in his usual synthetic voice.

"Thanks, Gamma." Naruto said sarcastically, usually whenever Gamma complimented him. It was always a lie or condescending in a way.

"Keep a handle on the banter guys. With Jiraiya actually gone now, I can begin your training, Naruto." Iota voiced. "Gamma…I want you to scope the area, warn us when Jiraiya returns." Iota ordered to the A.I. of deceit. Gamma nod before he vanished.

Iota glanced around, before she focused on Naruto. "Now Naruto, I want you to get into your combat stance." Iota ordered. Naruto complied in went into his usual stance. Iota looked at the stance in disdain.

"Oh God, that looks awful." Iota voiced as she inspected the stance. "Your posture is all wrong, you have no balance. Hell I bet a stiff wind could knock you down." Iota ranted. "Honestly this is…this is shit." Iota told.

Naruto just gave her a look that said 'No Shit'. He knew his stance was awful. "Yes, I know." Naruto told her in a deadpan. "Why do you think I asked for help?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"Oh, right." Iota said sheepishly. "Anyway, I want you to try and mirror my stance." Iota instructed, as she got into a fighting stance.

"Um…okay." Naruto said unsure as he mirrored Iota's stance.

"Hmm..." Iota sounded as she looked at Naruto's stance. "Your legs are too close together. Widen them, and bend your knees slightly….Yes, like that." Iota instructed. "Good, now follow my movements." Iota ordered as she began to go through a basic form of Carolina's fighting style.

Naruto followed her movements and sighed internally. '_This is going to be a long training trip.' _The blond thought.

(**Six Months Later) **

A white armored figure stood in a small clear area in a forest, the figure was surrounded be two rows of rotating green targets. The white armored figure readied itself. Before it began to expertly kick and punch the targets, causing each of the targets to turn from green to red.

After all the targets turned red, they disappeared. "You're improving, that was a few seconds faster than last time." Iota voiced as she materialized on the white armored individual's shoulder

"I would have been faster if I didn't have to wear this armor." Naruto's muffled voice replied.

"And I told you, you have to get used to the armor or else you'll be useless in combat with it." Iota shot back.

"Fine, so did I break any records?" Naruto asked as he removed the EVA Helmet.

"No, while your time is faster than Agent Washington's and Agent Maine's, Agent Carolina and Agent Texas still have better times than you." Iota informed, causing Naruto to look down slightly.

"Hey, don't get all depressed because of it. Agent Carolina and Agent Texas were the best of the best. You won't be able to beat their scores with only a few months of training. Besides you are an adapt learner. With the training you have you could probably fight on par with most of the Freelancers." Iota complimented.

"I understand, Iota. Thanks." Naruto voiced before he began to strip out of the armor and laid it down. Before he created several Shadow clones, and had them transfer their chakra into the armor.

"How long do you think it'll take to fully power Maine's armor?" Naruto asked to the Cyan armored A.I.

"I'd say about a few more months until the Armor is fully functional." Iota offered. "But, for the Armor enhancements to be fully charged, along with us, it would probably take until the end of your training trip." Iota voiced.

"How come it would take so long?" Naruto asked.

"While your 'Chakra' is a powerful energy, it isn't on the same frequency to power the armor." Iota explained. "So it takes a longer time for the Armor to assimilate that energy, for it to be useable." Iota informed.

"Hmm…"Naruto sounded as he changed in his casual cloths. That consisted of black pants, a black shirt with the Meta symbol on the front, as a tribute to Maine, and a cobalt hoodie jacket, as a tribute to Church's armor color. "So in about a few months I'll transfer Delta from Jiraiya, then Delta will train me in what he got from Jiraiya's mind, plus Tex is going to train me as well. Hopefully when I'm done with that, the trip will be over and by that time the armor will be fully charged." Naruto voiced.

"Interesting plan." Iota commented. "What are you going to do for weapons?" Iota asked. "Most of, if not all the Freelancers fought using a gun. We have the schematics for a few of them. It's possible for you to create some." Iota admitted.

"Wait, what? You mean to tell me I could have made a few guns and you didn't tell me?! And don't say it was because I didn't!" Naruto yelled but was interrupted by Iota.

"You didn't ask." Iota stated, causing Naruto's eyes to twitch slightly.

"Fine, but in the fucking future, if there's something important, Tell Me!" Naruto whisper yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, no need to have an aneurism." Iota teased, Naruto decided to ignore that one. "Anyway, now that you're done with your training, what are you going to do?" Iota asked.

"Well I was going to rest, but now that I know I can make guns. I'll have to try and make some." Naruto thought out loud. Honestly having guns in this type of world would be interesting, while the Nin have guns, they are flintlocks. Nothing worth worrying about, but most of the weapons the Freelancers had access to would defiantly give him the edge.

"How are you going to make the guns?" Iota asked curiously.

"I was planning on creating a few clones, and then send an A.I. who had the schematics with them. After the Clones gathered enough materials the A.I. would guild them on how to forge the weapons." Naruto voiced his thoughts.

"Why only a few, how come not the dozens you can usually make?" Iota asked.

"One, because almost half of me chakra is keeping you guys alive. Two, I'm going to have to force as much chakra as I can into the smaller amount of clones to keep them from dispelling. And three, they would be gone for a least months to actually create the weapons, the memory back lash would be dangerous." Naruto voiced his reasons.

"Good." Iota said with slight pride. "Sp tou're lessons with Church, Delta and Sigma haven't been in vain. You're actually getting smart." Iota commented.

"I've always been smart!" Naruto yelled to the cyan armored A.I.

"Sure you have." Iota said condescendingly.

"Don't patronize me." Naruto ordered.

"*Gasp* you used a big boy word, I'm so proud." Iota voiced, which earned a glare from the blond before he decided to ignore her. Naruto created a few clones that had a high amount of Chakra inside them so they would live longer.

"Are you ignoring me?" Iota asked but received no answer. Naruto closed his eyes and focused on his mind, and asked the A.I. in his head if they knew the schematics to the weapons. The bond's eyes opened as an orange-flame like figure appeared on Naruto's shoulder.

"Are you sure about this Sigma?" Naruto asked as he looked at the A.I. of creativity and ambition.

"Of course-**_of course._**" Sigma said, before he vanished and appeared on one of the Clone's shoulder. "I'll help create the weapons in quick efficiency- **_I'll help create the weapons in quick efficiency"_** Sigma promised before he disappeared again. The clone that he stood on gripped his head slightly, before he nodded to himself and jumped into the forest with the other clones following.

Naruto looked at the spots were the clones left and turned to face Maine's armor to see his clones still syphoning their Chakra into the armor. "When Sigma and the clones return with the weapons, I'll pull Delta from Jiraiya. He should have enough information to help me train in the Shinobi arts. But I'll train with Tex, until Sigma returns. In that time frame I should be up to par with mostly anyone with hand-to-hand combat." Naruto mused to himself.

"After I pull Delta from Jiraiya, he'll teach me all of Jiraiya's techniques. Hopefully it would include any advance forms of Fuinjutsu, Chakra control, and Nin-jutsu. While training with Delta, I'll also simultaneously have endurance training with Maine's armor." Naruto planned to himself.

"Do you need a diary to keep all those thoughts together?" Iota asked condescendingly, which the blond ignored. He learned that while Iota was nicer than Agent Carolina, she can also be more of a bitch than her as well.

Naruto looked at Agent Maine's armor to see the clones had given all their chakra into the armor, causing them to dispel. The blond knelt near the armor and began to seal them up.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto or Red vs. Blue

(**Six months later)- (Two years into the Training trip-One and a half years after finding Maine's armor and the A.I)**

Naruto sat in a branch of a tree relaxing. Being trained by both Tex and Iota in the same day, could make anyone tense. While Naruto was sitting on a high branch, he jumped slightly but caught himself, when the sudden appearance of a small red and blue armored figure appeared in front of him.

"U-um, Naruto. Are-are you sure you should be up this high?" Theta asked nervously as he looked over the branch. "We could get hurt." Theta voiced.

"Theta, what's life without a little adventure and pain." Naruto commented. "And I don't think you can get hurt." Naruto said mostly to himself. Theta glanced around the tree before he too sat on a branch.

"H-hey Naruto, how come you don't use me, like you use the others?" Theta asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned, as he focused on the little A.I.

"W-well you use the other A.I. all the time, but you rarely use me. I'm not good enough?" Theta asked self-consciously. Naruto looked at Theta in confusion before he remembered that Theta was essentially a child.

"You're perfectly fine Theta. It's just that I don't know how to utilize your skills." Naruto admitted.

"Hmm…" Theta sounded as he looked down over one of the branches. "I-I understand. Most of my abilities revolve around the Armor Enchantments." Theta voiced. "So I can see why you haven't used me yet." Theta said.

"Yeah, thanks for understanding." Naruto said. "But I as soon as the Armor is fully charged, I'll use you, alright?" Naruto asked to the blue and red A.I.

"Promise?" Theta questioned, child-ishly.

"I promise." Naruto voiced. The blond watched as Theta hold out a pinky.

"Pinky promise?" Theta asked again. Naruto rolled his eyes slightly before he held out his pinky too and wrapped it around Theta's.

"I pinky promise." Naruto said.

"And cross your heart?" Theta asked far less timid than he was in the beginning.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Naruto said as he drew a heart over his chest, the blond notice that Theta relaxed after that. Naruto watched as Theta sat on one of the high branches and dangle his tiny feet over the edge.

"Hey, when I'm I going to be able to see my brothers again?" Theta asked curiously.

"Sigma should be returning soon and when he returns, I'll retrieve Delta." Naruto explained, getting a slight nod from Theta. "Look, Theta, I know you're scared for your siblings. I'm worried too, but they can take care of themselves." Naruto explained.

"I know, it's just, I don't want them to get hurt." Theta admitted.

"I understand." Naruto stated before he looked into the forest with Theta. After a few hours of relaxing, the sound of rustling trees got Naruto's and Theta's attention. Several dark figures landed near the duo and Naruto noticed they were his clones, clones that looked worse for wear.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the clones. "What happened?" The blond asked to the clones.

Before any of the clones could answer a small orange flame-like figure appeared on one of the clone's shoulders. "Time-**_time."_**Sigma voiced, before he vanished and reappeared on Naruto's shoulder.

"The clones were superb, they followed their orders to the letter-**_they followed their orders to the letter." _**Sigma commented. "And they were able to create several firearms-**_and they were able to create several firearms. _**Along with the ammo needed to fire them-**_along with the ammo needed to fire them." _**Sigma explained.

"I see." Naruto said to himself. "I want you clones, to dispel individually in five minute intervals." Naruto ordered and the clone that held Sigma dispelled first. The blond closed his eyes and grimaced as his mind adapted to the new information. After a few minutes the rest of the clones eventually dispelled, giving Naruto the experience of forging and making weapons.

It was actually good Naruto gained the experience in forging the weapons. It would help him later in building Iota's and Tex's bodies.

Naruto noticed several sealing scrolls on the ground were his clones were originally and knelt down to them. Naruto shifted through the scrolls and found a large scroll with symbol of three bullets close together facing up, the symbol for ammunition.

Naruto unrolled the scroll and noticed a wide variety of unintelligible scribbles littering the scroll paper. Naruto placed his hands on the parts of the scroll were the 'scribbles' formed a circle and began to channel chakra into the seal. The scroll was enveloped in smoke, before it cleared revealing several large crates of different types of ammunition.

"How am I going to sort through this?" Naruto muttered to himself, before he sealed the ammo up again. Naruto looked through some of the scrolls and found a scroll with drawing of a pistol on the scroll. The blond un-rolled the scroll and channeled chakra into the sealing matrix, the scroll was clouded by smoke before it dissipated, revealing several pistols.

Naruto picked up one of the pistols and inspected it. "That is the M6C/SOCOM, I thought it would be best to use this variant of the pistol series-**_ I thought it would be best to use this variant of the pistol series._**" Sigma voiced.

"Why's that?" Naruto asked as he looked at the pistol.

"Because this pistol has a built in suppressor and muzzle brake along with semi-armor piercing-High Penetration bullets, its stealth capabilities along with its exotic ammo is a perfect killing tool in this world-**_its stealth capabilities along with its exotic ammo is a perfect killing tool in this world_**." Sigma explained.

"I see, how come there's so many?" Naruto asked as looked at the half dozen of silenced pistols.

"Just in case one were to break-**_just in case one were to break." _**Sigma commented dryly. Naruto nodded before he sealed the pistols inside the scroll, and looked through several more scrolls. "I believe this one, would be interesting-**_would be interesting." _**Sigma said as he motioned to a scroll, causing Naruto to pick it up.

The blond inspected the scroll and noticed the scroll had a strange symbol on it that looked like a red C. Naruto un-rolled the scroll and channeled chakra into the scroll. After the smoke cleared Naruto had wide eyes.

"Hmhmhmhm…Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about." Naruto voiced as he saw the weapons that were inside the scroll. Naruto reached down and picked up a large hammer. "This is badass." Naruto said to himself as he swung the hammer at a nearby tree and reduced the tree to dust.

"That is the Type-2 Energy Weapon/Hammer or otherwise known as, The Gravity Hammer-**_The Gravity Hammer_**." Sigma explained. Naruto just grinned and swung the large hammer again destroying more trees. "You're lucky I was able to a suitable power source that ran on your Chakra, or else the hammer would be useless after a few uses- **_or else the hammer would be useless after a few uses" _**Sigma imputed.

"This is so fuckin badass!" Naruto announced as he throw the gravity hammer at a tree. The force of the throw plus the power of the Gravity hammer destroyed the tree and knocked down the surrounded trees. Naruto walked over to the hammer and picked it up again. "Fuck subtlety I'm keeping this with me." Naruto asked as he placed the large hammer on his back and used his Chakra to hold it there.

Sigma looked like he was going to interject but stopped himself when he saw how adamant Naruto was. While he was still grinning Naruto walked towards the scroll to see the other weapon that was there. The weapon looked like a handle-less grenade launcher with a large blade on the back.

Naruto picked it up and inspected it. "That is The Type-25 Grenade Launcher, otherwise known as the Brute Shot-**_otherwise known as the Brute shot_**. It was one of Agent Maine's favorite weapons- **_It was one of Agent Maine's favorite weapons._** "Sigma said, as Naruto held the large bladed grenade launcher at his side.

Naruto grinned again, before he went to the Ammo scroll and unsealed a belt of grenades then loaded it into the Brute Shot. "I'm going to have so much fun with this." Naruto muttered to himself as he leveled the grenade launcher at several trees and fired several grenades. The grenades obliterated the trees. Naruto smirked before he reloaded the Brute Shot and attached it to his back, in an 'X' fashion with the Gravity Hammer.

"How are you going to explain the Gravity Hammer and the Brute Shot to your 'Comrades'- **_How are you going to explain the Gravity Hammer and the Brute Shot to your 'Comrades'?" _**Sigma asked.

"I just say I made them and if they keep pressing I'll ignore them. If they don't leave me alone I'll just ask for their _secrets_." Naruto replied. "Besides with these babies I'll look to badass and intimidating." Naruto said.

"I-I have to agree with Naruto on that one." Theta voiced, speaking for the first time since Sigma returned. "They do look pretty cool." Theta said in slight childish wonder.

"See, Theta gets it." Naruto told to the A.I. of creatively and ambition. "Now, I'm going to have to sort through all this later with Delta's help. But I have to pull him from Jiraiya first." Naruto before he started to seal the scrolls that contained the weapons into a single scroll and placed in inside his Ninja pouch.

"Of course-**_Of course." _**Sigma agreed. He knew that Delta was a valuable asset, whose ideas and suggestions were something to be considered.

"Yeah, let's get our brother back from that…weirdo." Theta added excitedly, Naruto just grinned before he jumped into a nearby tree and began to tree jump into the town Jiraiya was staying at. Sigma and Theta stood on Naruto's shoulders, un-affected by the speed because they were holograms.

After a few minutes of Tree hoping Naruto landed on the outskirts of a town. The blond teen jumped on top of one of the buildings and began to jump from one building to another, while searching for Jiraiya's chakra signature. After a few minutes of looked Naruto tracked Jiraiya down to a brothel, which really wasn't a surprise. Naruto jumped off the building into a nearby ally and sighed slightly.

"How am I going to get in there?" Naruto asked to himself, before he pulled up his hood and began to channel what he dubbed his inner Tex. Were he gave off a 'If you fuck with me, you die' type of aura. The blond haired teen walked into the Brothel, some 'guards' walked up to him. But as soon as Naruto looked at them, they quickly changed their direction. That action caused the Blond to smirk devilishly.

Naruto walked passed a few people with little trouble and saw Jiraiya sitting in-between several women. The blond rolled his eyes slightly, honestly Jiraiya thought he was hot shit because he was surrounded by girls, but he was paying for them to do that. It was just sad. Naruto walked past Jiraiya and went into the bathroom, while he in the bathroom Naruto created a clone and had it use the 'Sexy Jutsu'.

The blond teen looked at his female counter part and the female counter part looked at him back. The two just stared at each other, in their usual Apathetic/angry face. Naruto grabbed his female clone by her back and leaned in and connected their lips. The female clone's eyes widen slightly before she opened her mouth allowing Naruto's tongue to snake its way into her mouth. After a few seconds the two parted, the female clone had a blush on her face before it returned to the usual apathetic/angry look.

The female clone quickly fixed her clothing before she left the bathroom to retrieve Delta from Jiraiya. Naruto caught his breathe, he all ways wanted to do that.

"Dude, that was fucking weird." Church commented as he materialized near Naruto.

"Yeah, but it was hot." Naruto replied.

"But wasn't that your clone or something?" Church asked confused.

"So, if you could create a female version of yourself. Wouldn't you take advantage of it?" Naruto asked curiously.

"No." Church said, but turned away. "Yes." Church quietly admitted.

"Damn right, there's nothing wrong with it. It's just a weird form of masturbation if you think about it." Naruto thought out loud.

"Dude, that's too much information." Church commented, earning a shrug from the blond. After a few minutes the female clone returned with a smirk on her face.

"Did you get him?" Naruto asked impatiently to his clone.

"Of course I did." The female clone replied sardonically. She held up her hand and a green holographic solder appeared.

"I have to thank you, miss. I didn't want to spend any more time in that…place." Delta voiced with a slight shudder.

"It's no problem Delta." The female clone said before she transferred Delta to Naruto. After Delta was transferred the female clone pushed Naruto up against a nearby wall and slammed her lips onto Naruto's lips. After a few seconds the female clone pulled back revealing her smirk.

"That is how it's done." The female clone stated, before she let Naruto go. "If you need anything else Naruto, just ask." The female clone said before she dispelled. But what freaked Naruto out was the fact he didn't get any memories from the clone.

"That was different." Church commented.

"Shut up." Naruto muttered. "Let's just get out of here. I don't want to stay here longer than I have to." Naruto voiced before he left the bathroom. Church nodded before he disappeared. Naruto was able to leave the brothel with no problems.

When Naruto reached the outside of the Brothel, he jumped on top the nearby building and sat down. '_Now that I have Delta back, I can train better in the Shinobi arts. Even if Jiraiya is an idiot, he must have been a Sannin for a reason. I'll also have to ask Delta what ordered I should carry my weapons, like which ones I should carry on me or which ones I should keep sealed until I need them.' _Naruto thought to himself.

"Hey, Delta." Naruto announced, causing the A.I. of logic to materialize on Naruto's shoulder.

"Yes, how may I be of assistance?" Delta asked.

"I was wondering, about Jiraiya. Have you gotten into his memories and learned anything?" Naruto asked.

"If you are asking if I was able to learn any Shinobi techniques from him, then yes. I was able to." Delta explained.

"Good, should I leave him then? Since I don't need his help anymore?" Naruto asked.

"That would be un-advisable." Delta voiced.

"Why?" Naruto asked to the green A.I.

"There are numerous reasons." Delta said. "While it may not seem like it, Jiraiya's presence is what keeps the Akatsuki away. While you are strong already, even I don't think you would stand a chance against most of them. Even though you have Zetsu on your side, most of the Akatsuki don't follow him, so he won't be able to defend you." Delta explained.

"There is also the fact that Jiraiya has an almost unparalleled spy network. He would be able to track you down no matter where you go and with the fact he knows the lands better than you do. He would be able to find you in to time." Delta finished, causing Naruto to scowl slightly.

"So I'm going to have to stay with him for another whole year?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

"It would seem." Delta imputed, causing the blond teen to roll his eyes slightly.

"Well that sucks. Well at least I have you to train me to pass the time." Naruto stated. "And Sigma helped me in forging a few weapons. I was hoping you could help me, I know how much you love doing your how probability thing." Naruto commented.

"You want me to find out which weapon you would use the most, in a statistic sense?" Delta asked.

"Yep." Naruto said before he stood up and headed back towards the forest before Jiraiya could sense him or spot him.

After a few minutes of jumping between the building roof tops Naruto eventually arrived at the forest. The blond teen walked through the forest instead of tree hopping.

"Hey, Delta what else did you find inside Jiraiya's mind?" Naruto asked as he walked through the forest. The green A.I. materialized on Naruto's shoulder again.

"A lot of things actually and something's I would like to forget." Delta voiced.

"Anything useful?" Naruto asked.

"I wouldn't know what counts as useful, other than the Shinobi training. But ask me a question and I'll answer it to the best of my abilities." Delta stated, causing Naruto to narrow his eyes slightly.

"Okay, I have a question. How was Jiraiya able to loosen the seal that held the Kyūbi back?" Naruto asked, he knew that the forth Hokage was the one to seal the beast. So how was this asshole able to do that?

"He was given the key, to unlock the seal by Minato Namikaze. Minato gave Jiraiya the key because he believed you, would be the one who would successfully be able to master the Kyūbi's power." Delta informed. "But Jiraiya got impatient and wanted you to master it now, instead when you were ready." Delta finished.

"I see." Naruto muttered. "Why would the Forth Hokage care if I got the power?" Naruto asked, causing the green armored A.I. to tilt his head forward.

"Because, you're his son." Delta said.

"W-what?" Naruto asked.

"You are Minato Namikaze's son." Delta said again. Naruto looked down in thought.

'_I-I guess that does make sense. Even in the pictures I've seen, I have a striking resemblance to the man. Hmm…So he sealed the most powerfulest being in me, eh. Guess it could have been worse. Plus it's not his fault the Third Hokage told everyone about the Kyūbi and it's not his fault the Villagers are complete retards.' _Naruto thought.

"Are you alright…Do you want to talk about it?" Delta asked.

"No." Naruto said he honestly really didn't care, it was shocking yes, but life changing no. He still had the Kyūbi sealed in him. So knowing it was your Father, who sealed it. Really didn't matter in the scheme of things. "It's alright Delta, it was just shocking news is all." Naruto voiced.

"Understandable." Delta agreed. "Anything else you wish to know?" Delta asked.

"Yes, what else was Jiraiya planning on teaching me?" Naruto asked.

"Not that much." Delta said and Naruto could pick up some sadness in Delta's voice. "With how much he was going to teach you, you would have surely died. Or become dependent on the Kyūbi's power." Delta said sadly. He had become attached to Naruto and to see him harmed made him upset.

"Well, we fucked up his plan. Didn't we?" Naruto asked to the A.I.

"I guess you could say that." Delta said his mood uplifting.

"Are there any techniques the Jiraiya has that I should worry about or try not to learn?" Naruto asked.

"There are a few 'Toad' related techniques that you shouldn't try to recreate or risk tipping off Jiraiya." Delta said, causing Naruto to nod. Most of the Toad related techniques revolved around summoning a toad and the toad could tell Jiraiya as soon as he used the technique.

"Anything else?" Naruto asked.

"Yes actually. There is a technique called Sennin Mōdo or Sage Mode. Were Jiraiya uses the Chakra in Nature in sync with himself this enhances his strength, stamina and over all combat effectiveness." Delta explained.

"Why wouldn't want to learn this?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Because if you fail to match the right ratio between your chakra and the charka you pull in from nature, you will die." Delta informed. "But, I along with the other A.I. will do our best to find the right ratio before I try to teach it to you." Delta said.

"Thanks." Naruto said to the A.I. before he arrived at the camp sight.

"Naruto, before I begin training you in the Shinobi Arts. I want to know what you learned with Iota and Agent Texas. So I don't teach you something you don't need or already know." Delta clarified. It would be redundant to teach Naruto, Jiraiya's Tai-jutsu if he already knew hand-to-hand combat from Iota.

"Oh, I learned more from my time with Iota, than I did my entire life." Naruto commented. "Iota taught me how to fight Hand-to-Hand. She also taught me how to be resourceful, in using my environment to my advantage. She also gave me tips on how to use your guys' weapons." Naruto explained in one breath.

"Tex's training was more simplistic compared to Iota's but it was still worth it. She helped me get physically stronger and increase my pain resistance." Naruto explained and grimaced when he remembered her training, she was a sadistic bitch when she wanted to be. But the training paid off, hell he was able to carry the Gravity Hammer without the Armor enhancing his strength. The physical training also helped with Naruto's growth problem. He grew from his short four feet and five inches to a tall five feet and ten inches, and he was still growing.

"Hmm…" Delta sounded as he began to think. "I think it would be best if we increased your repertoire in Nin-Jutsu, specifically the Supplementary, Offensive and Elemental type." Delta voiced, getting a nod from Naruto.

"I won't be able to teach you Genjutsu since Jiraiya was mediocre at it. But there are several ways you'll be able to break out of the illusions. Since you have better Chakra Control than you did months ago it should be easier for you to stop you chakra flow and send a large amount of Chakra through your system, that should protect you from lower level illusions. If you are at risk of falling under a powerful Genjutsu, I and the other A.I. will break you out of it. Since Genjutsu affects the Mind and we reside in your mind we should have the ability to negate the Illusions." Delta informed.

"Makes sense." Naruto commented he was glad he didn't have to learn Genjustu.

"Sense you have your own Close Quarters Combat style, I won't have to teach you Jiraiya's Tai-jutsu style. But while you have strength you don't have speed, so I will have to train you in that." Delta said.

"Yeah, my Tai-jutsu and strength would be useless if my enemies could easily dodge all my hits." Naruto voiced.

"Yes. Your Father was hailed as the fastest Shinobi in history with the quickest of reflexes. I'm sure you can achieve even greater speed if you tried." Delta assured, causing Naruto to nod his head.

"There's also the fact that the Rasengan is an incomplete Technique." Delta voiced.

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Minato Namikaze, the creator of the technique expressed that the Rasengan was incomplete due to not having a nature affinity. Jiraiya has yet to try and add one. But if you were to complete it you would be unmatched in a Nin-jutsu based battle." Delta informed.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Positive, but we would have to discover what your affinity is." Delta said.

"Okay, so you're going to train me in different types of Nin-jutsu, better Chakra Control, Speed, Sage Mode training, Nature affinity training, and how to master and complete the Rasengan." Naruto said as he clarified what Delta said.

"Essentially Yes." Delta replied.

"And I have a year to learn all of this." Naruto said slowly.

"Yes." Delta said again.

"How the hell am I going to learn all this shit in one year!" Naruto yelled.

"You were able to grasp the concepts of the Rasengan in one week with little help from Jiraiya, which means you could have a high learning rate." Delta said. "If I explained how to do the techniques while you did them, you would learn them with quick efficacy. Plus with the memory transfer you Shadow Clones have, we can divide your training in half." Delta said and Naruto agreed to his reasoning's. And Delta was right with the Clones, but he'd only use up to four if he used them for training. Anymore could overload his brain with information and kill him.

"I see…" Naruto muttered. "When will we start?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow." Delta stated.

"Good, I already trained with Iota and Tex today. Anymore and I could burnout." Naruto voiced.

"Alright, I'll be going now. I have the weapons probabilities to run through and I have to create a training schedule." Delta said before he left, leaving the blond to himself.

Naruto sat by himself gathering his thoughts on what he learned today. "You know if you sit here all the time and brood. I might be worried you'll start cutting yourself." Church joked as he materialized but Naruto's side and sat next to him.

"Haha." Naruto laughed sarcastically. "So what are you doing here, Church? I thought you'd be sleeping." Naruto asked.

"Hey, I don't sleep all the time!" Church defended himself, only to receive a deadpanned look from Naruto. "Whatever fuck you." Church replied. "Fine, I wanted to see how you were doing. You know, learning that it was your father that fucked up your life and all." Church said.

"eh, I really don't care." Naruto said.

"Really, I'd be fucking pissed." Church said.

"Well even if my father sealed the Kyūbi inside me. He wasn't the one to tell the whole village about it and he didn't make everyone hate me. That was the third Hokage's and the Villagers faults." Naruto explained, causing Church to nod absently.

"I see, now that you know who your father is, what are you going to do?" Church asked.

"Nothing really, it doesn't affect me at all. I never knew him, so I can't be affected by his death. I don't know his character so I can't emulate him. And I really don't need a Father figure anymore, since I already have one." Naruto commented.

"Man, what lucky bastard is your Father figure? To have a badass kid like you would be so awesome?" Church asked as he stared into the forest.

Naruto looked at Church with a meaningful gaze. "Yeah…a lucky bastard." Naruto muttered quietly as he looked at the man he considered to be his father.

"Did you say something?" Church asked as he glanced at Naruto.

"Nope." Naruto quickly answered before he glanced up into the night sky. Church narrowed his eyes at the teen before he too glanced up at the star filled sky.

* * *

**For those of you that don't know here's a list of the Armor Enhancements Agent Maine/The Meta, had. **

**-Enhanced Motion Tracker **

**-Active Camo**

**-Temporal Distortion unit**

**-Oversield**

**-Dome Energy Shield  
**

**-Adaptive Camouflage (this is different from Active Camo) **

**-Enhanced Strength**

**As for weapons The Brute Shot and Gravity Hammer are the only Covenant weapon that will make an appearance because most of them are a bit OP. Plus there will be No Rocket Launcher or Spartan Laser too, I'm pretty sure you know why. **


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto or Red vs. Blue

Two figures headed towards a pair of large gates. The first figure was a man with waist-length spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail. The man had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector. He wore a short green shirt and matching pants with a red Haori, this was Jiraiya.

The second figure was a teen with blonde hair that lost most of its spikiness and looked unkempt more than anything. The blond had blue eyes and slight marks on his cheeks reminiscent to whisker marks. The blond had a black shirt with the symbol of the Meta on the front, along with a cobalt blue hoodie jacket. He wore black jean pants. He also had a Ninja pouch on his left thigh. What usually gets people's attention was the large hammer and bladed device on his back.

Naruto and Jiraiya walked through the gates of Konoha. The blond looked his usual apathetical/angry look, having a scowl and half-lid narrowed eyes.

"Heh, it's been about three years." Jiraiya commented in some sort of nostalgia.

"Well yes, that is how long you agreed to train me." Naruto said sardonically, causing the Sannin to scowl at the blond. '_God, this place sucks.' _Naruto thought to himself as he looked around the place.

"This place sure is cheerful." Jiraiya commented.

"Yes and I bet it'll end as soon as they see me." Naruto cynically voiced.

"Do you have to such a downer, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked. "You're ruining my happiness." Jiraiya said.

"What can I tell you? Misery loves company." Naruto voiced cheerfully, as he glanced around. "Would you look at that?" Naruto said as he looked at the Hokage monument. "They put Tsunade's hot face on there." Naruto commented, getting a weird look from Jiraiya.

"When did you start calling Tsunade hot?" Jiraiya asked.

"When my dick started to work." Naruto said uncaringly, causing Jiraiya's eyes to twitch.

"But when I had you read through my novels, you barely reacted!" Jiraiya yelled.

"One, a novel is a story, your books are not a story, and they're just smut scenes in chorological order. Two, I only read to first few chapters of your books before I stopped. And three, my not liking you, transferred over to your books." Naruto told to the perverted hermit.

Naruto looked forward and walked casually towards the village that despised his existence. While he seemed relaxed and apathetic, he was just using the posterior to throw anyone off. People usually don't go all out if the person there fighting is 'unprepared'.

'_Remember Naruto, we're here with you. If they do anything we'll kill them all.' _Naruto heard Tex say in surprisingly caring voice.

'_Thanks.' _Naruto replied as he kept walking, he was sure Jiraiya was walking with him. While he was walking Naruto noticed Kakashi sitting on a roof reading Jiraiya's books. The blonde sighed slightly. Kakashi was probably one of the people he tolerated the most next to Tsunade. While Kakashi did abandon him for Sasuke for the Chuunin exams, he couldn't fault Kakashi for it. Back then he was a scrawny, weak kid, who knew next to nothing. While Sasuke was a 'prodigy', it wasn't favoritism as much as it was Kakashi being logical. Kakashi wanted to teach the student that had the highest chance of winning.

Naruto couldn't hate him because of that. It didn't mean it didn't piss him off though. The blond Jumped up and landed near the lazy teacher.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as he landed next to his teacher.

"Yo, you changed…a lot, Naruto." Kakashi said as he saw Naruto's new look. "Those are some…interesting weapons Naruto." Kakashi said when he noticed the large hammer and blade like thing on his back.

"You really think so?" Naruto asked as he turned his head slightly.

"Yeah, where'd you get them?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh you know, a Mastic Sage came across me one day and asked for help. Being the kindhearted person I am helped him. On my journey I slayed a ferocious demon and won of course. These are my trophies." Naruto said with a straight face.

"Oh yes, how silly of me." Kakashi commented with his usual eye-smile. He knew Naruto was lying but was glad he wasn't giving information out about himself so readily.

"Yes, age does do that to a person." Naruto joked out.

"Hey! Don't let the grey hair fool you. I'm still in my thirties." Kakashi defended himself.

"Oh, I better not forget." Naruto commented. "I honestly don't care about Jiraiya's books. So here you go, this is a limited edition. You know, for those lonely nights." Naruto said as he handed Kakashi the 'Novel' Jiraiya oh so graciously gave him.

"O-oh my, Naruto this is the best gift you've given me!" Kakashi announced as he began crying for affect.

"It's the only gift I've given you." Naruto deadpanned.

"It doesn't matter, you're the best!" Kakashi said before he pocketed the book in his ninja pouch.

"Yyyyeah." Naruto slowly said, before he hopped off the building with Kakashi following.

"I know I said it before, but I'll say it again Naruto. You've changed." Kakashi said seriously. He noticed Naruto's mood, it was a complete 180 of his original personality. His cloths were an opposite of his original clothing as well, and he didn't even know the meaning of the symbol on his shirt.

When the two landed on the ground Kakashi faced Naruto. "Hey Naruto, what's that symbol mean?" Kakashi inquired.

"Good luck getting him to answer. I've tried to get it out of him but he won't tell me." Jiraiya voiced.

"Metastability." The two adults heard.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"This symbol, it means Metastability." Naruto said this caused Jiraiya to glare off at nothing, because Kakashi was answered when he wasn't.

"What's Metastability?" Kakashi asked, causing Naruto to look ahead.

"It's when an artificial being could be considered…human." Naruto said eerily while looking ahead. Kakashi and Jiraiya shared a glance, wondering what that could mean. Naruto continued forward while Jiraiya and Kakashi talked.

'_This is a pretty primitive place.' _Tex commented inside Naruto's mind.

'_If they're so primitive how the hell did they make such a huge fucking monument!?" _Church demanded.

'_These people can move the elements to the will. I don't think it would be hard to make a big rock sculptor.' _Tex said condescendingly to Church.

'_Oh don't talk to me like your better than me!' _Church yelled.

'_Did I hurt your feelings?' _Tex asked in fake baby like voice.

'_Mommy, Daddy, stop it fighting, you're tearing this family apart.' _Naruto thought to them.

'_Shut up!' _Tex and Church yelled at the same time, causing the blond teen to smirk. Kakashi and Jiraiya looked at Naruto strangely when they saw him randomly smirking. Naruto stopped when he saw pink, the tale tall sign of Sakura. Which he didn't react to, he honestly lost his feelings for her when she tried to manipulate him into getting Sasuke. It was just one of those things you don't forget.

Sakura turned around and saw Naruto, and gasped slightly at what she saw. "N-naruto?" Sakura asked.

"What'd you expect a magical robot?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

"What?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Oh yeah." Naruto muttered. '_I'm going to be surrounded by idiots.' _Naruto thought.

"So, how do I look?" Sakura asked trying to act cute.

'_Why is she trying to act cute? If she assumes I have a crush on her wouldn't it be redundant to do that?' _Naruto thought to himself. "Meh." Naruto sounded of disapproval.

"W-what?" Sakura asked stunned.

"I've seen you before so…Meh." Naruto said again. While Naruto thought Sakura could pass off as 'pretty', Iota won hands down and he would freely admit a computer program was hotter than Sakura any day.

"I-I notice you're taller than me now." Sakura commented.

"No shit." Naruto muttered to himself but everyone still heard it. Before anyone could comment the shot of 'Nii-chan' got everyone's attention. Everyone turned to see Konohamaru envelope himself in a cloud of smoke. The Smoke cleared revealing a naked female teenage Konohamaru, Jiraiya did his usual perverted shit, Kakashi didn't care, and Sakura looked scandalous.

Konohamaru ended his sexy jutsu. "How was that? It was a pretty awesome jutsu wasn't it?" Konohamaru asked.

Naruto did a so-so gesture. "It was alright. There are something's you got wrong though. First you made the girl's breasts too big, big breasts are good in some cases, but have them too big and they'll look fake. Second the hips were too wide, thin them out just a slight bit, and have more smoke covering the privates." Naruto instructed. "Just so you know. Yours will never be as good as mine." Naruto finished as he was enveloped in smoke.

The smoke cleared revealing two figures. One was Naruto, but the other was a blonde female that had her blonde hair in two pigtails. What surprised everyone was the fact that the female clone was wearing the same type of cloths Naruto was, except they were tighter. What unnerved everyone though was that fact the female clone had a slight scowl like the original Naruto had, but she made it look seductive somehow.

"See Konohamaru, look how sexy she is and she isn't even trying." Naruto commented. "She has everything in perfect order, nothing too big or small." Naruto continued as he grabbed the female clone's breast and squeezed it slightly, causing the female to moan.

"Oh, of course Naruto-sense!" Konohamaru announced as he wrote down every word. Sakura freaked out and swung a fist are Naruto, in some sort of twisted retribution. But when someone caught the fist, everyone looked in surprise when the female clone casually caught Sakura's sloppy attack.

"Why are you trying to hit Naruto?" The female clone asked in the same apathetic tone Naruto had, but somehow made it enticing.

"That idiot was being perverted! And to think I thought he matured!" Sakura yelled. The Female Clone looked at Sakura dryly.

"One, why do you care it didn't affect you what so ever. Two, technically it was my body he was messing with and I didn't care, in fact I quite enjoyed it. And three why are you yelling? I'm like half a foot from you." The female clone said in the same tone of voice Naruto used.

"You're just a henged shadow clone!" Sakura yelled again.

"Ugh, yelling again." The female clone muttered.

"Actually she's sentient." Naruto interjected, getting surprised looks from Jiraiya, Kakashi and Tsunade. It took him awhile to discover, when he created a single clone and had it use the 'Sexy Jutsu' it somehow gained a sentience. He had no idea why it happened. Maybe his personalities were still fractured or an A.I. possessed her, he honestly didn't care, he thought she was awesome.

"S-sentient." Sakura stuttered out.

"Yes, sentient…you know, living, conscious, aware, responsive. Any of those would work." Naruto voiced sarcastically, getting a chuckle from the female clone. "I call her Naruko, short, sweet and sounds like my name." Naruto said whimsically.

"How did you discover she was sentient?" Jiraiya asked, Naruto turned and gave him a blank look.

"After we rolled around and had hot passionate sex, I didn't get the memories from her when she dispelled, so I investigated." Naruto said with a complete straight face.

"Is that true?" Tsunade asked surprised.

"No, I didn't discover I couldn't get her memories after we had sex, I learned years before that." Naruto commented nonchalantly. Jiraiya looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"Now don't we have something to do, I doubt we'd wait around here just for my return. Or we could wait around here in honor of me. Either is fine to me." Naruto voiced, causing Jiraiya to sweatdrop at his usual behavior while Kakashi, Sakura and Tsunade looked at him in surprise.

"You've changed Naruto." Sakura said sadly.

"It's one of life's greatest tragedies…" Naruto said dramatically. "Something always changes." Naruto finished cynically. Tsunade coughed getting the groups attention.

"Kakashi." Tsunade said, causing Kakashi to close his book.

"Oh, right. Naruto, Sakura, from now on. The both of you will come with me on team related missions. It's different than before, we won't be teacher and student, and we'll be equals." Kakashi said, causing Naruto to raise his hand.

"Yeah, if we're equals am I a Jonin then?" Naruto asked.

"No Naruto, you're still a genin." Tsunade voiced.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because you haven't shown the skill required to rank up, yet." Tsunade explained like Naruto was an idiot.

"Eh! Wrong." Naruto voiced. "One, I defeated a rampaging One-tails. Two, I defeated Kabuto, who was said to be as skilled as Kakashi. And three, I defeated Sasuke, that was until he started using the curse mark." Naruto stated.

"I doesn't matter!" Jiraiya said. "If Tsunade-hime doesn't say you're ready, you aren't ready!" Jiraiya announced.

"Man look at this 'knight in shining armor'" Naruto commented, getting a giggle from Naruko. "I not demanding her to promote me dumbass, I could care less. I was stating a fact, now go change your fuckin tampon." Naruto taunted about Jiraiya's overly emotional reaction.

"Anyway you were saying Kakashi. I was just asking a question. I don't know why Jiraiya so rudely interrupted." Naruto commented.

Kakashi nodded and pulled out two bells. "I want to see how far you two have developed. The same rules apply and come at me with the intent to kill." Kakashi said, before he led the group to the Training field. Naruto lagged behind and met up with Naruko.

"Thanks for coming out." Naruto muttered.

"Thanks for brining me out. But next time you bring me out, let's at least have some '_fun'" _Naruko said seductively before she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'_No matter how many times this happens. It still creeps me out.' _Naruto heard Church say within his mind. Naruto ignored him and walked a little faster until he caught up with Tsunade.

"You know, Tsunade-sama, you're looking wonderful today." Naruto commented, causing the blonde to look at him with a raised eye-brow.

"I thought that 'I was an ugly old woman'?" Tsunade asked rhetorically.

"I was an idiot, to not see how hot you were." Naruto voiced whimsically.

"I'm sure…what do you want." Tsunade asked, not affected by Naruto's attempts at 'Wooing' her.

"I want to be promoted." Naruto said evenly. "I doubt it's hardly fair for everyone to be promoted, while I am left as a nothing." Naruto commented.

"Who said life was fair?" Tsunade replied the teen looked at the sky for a second before he smirked knowing Tsunade's weakness.

"How about…a little bet?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"I'm listening." Tsunade voiced.

"Well I doubt beating Kakashi would get me a Jonin status, mostly because he'd hold back. But how about I 'spare' against some people who won't hold back, people who'd push me to the limit so you'd be able to see the full extent of my skills." Naruto said using what Sigma taught him in subtle manipulation.

"Hmm…" Tsunade sounded. "How about your peers, the Konoha 11." Tsunade offered, trying to gage Naruto's reaction.

"Maybe, one-on-one though." Naruto replied, surprising Tsunade.

"Why not all at once? I thought you'd jump at the chance to prove your strength." Tsunade asked.

"Despite what you think, I'm not stupid." Naruto deadpanned. "Fighting all eleven members at once would be suicide." Naruto stated.

"Heh, you've grown." Tsunade commented again on Naruto's intelligence. "I'll take your bet then if it's a three-on-one fight. You have to face the individual teams. I'll promote you if you can defeat them." Tsunade said as she held out her hand. Naruto thought for a moment before nodding and clasping her hand. Naruto let go of her hand and continued to walk towards Team 7's training field.

"So are you going to watch our fight?" Naruto asked to the Hokage.

"Of course, I have to make sure Jiraiya taught you." Tsunade voiced.

"I…see." Naruto muttered.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade asked.

"It's just the fact that Jiraiya didn't teach me much of anything." Naruto explained. "Everything that I'm about to do when I fight Kakashi is what I taught myself." Naruto finished, causing Tsunade to narrow her eyes at Naruto.

"You better not be lying." Tsunade said quietly.

"What would I gain from lying, Jiraiya getting his ass kicked? That's pretty much it and you kick his ass all the time." Naruto said uncaringly, Tsunade thought about it and understood Naruto really didn't get anything from lying other than degrading Jiraiya's already shitty reputation.

"I just wanted to let you know. I honestly don't care anymore, besides I think my own training is more than enough to fight." Naruto said confidently.

"I see, good luck Naruto." Tsunade whispered to the blond before she disappeared in a Body Flicker.

Naruto walked onto the training field with Kakashi and Sakura. '_This will be a good test to see how good I am without Maine's armor.' _Naruto thought as he felt the weight of both the Gravity Hammer and Brute Shot on his back.

Kakashi looked around the training field. "This is where I first trained you guys, isn't it?" Kakashi asked whimsically. "Sasuke was around during that time." Kakashi commented. After Sasuke was mentioned Sakura collapsed into a depression.

Kakashi ignored Sakura. "Anyway, shall we begin?" Kakashi asked.

"You should know Kakashi, if you read that book…you'll die." Naruto commented as he reached to his back and pulled off his Gravity Hammer, as he held the large hammer a whirling sound echoed off the hammer's head.

"Don't worry. I'll be taking you both seriously." Kakashi voiced as he lifted his headband. Sakura tightened her gloves for some reason. Naruto stared at Kakashi, before the Jonin threw several Fūma Shuriken at the blond. Naruto swung the Gravity Hammer at the flying projectiles, as soon as the hammer touched one of the projectiles they were sent back by a large blue shockwave. The Shuriken flew back at Kakashi at twice the speed, forcing the Cyclops to dodge.

While Kakashi was dodging, Naruto disappeared in a blur of speed. Kakashi regained himself and glanced around but found no sign of Naruto, he looked to see Sakura charging at him. Before any of the two could do anything the ground caved in on itself, causing Kakashi jump up. As soon as Kakashi jumped up, he felt a pair of hands grab his ankles.

Kakashi looked down to see Naruto holding his legs. Naruto spin around and threw Kakashi into a tree. The blond reached back and pulled the Gravity Hammer out of the caved in ground with one hand, and then charged at Kakashi.

'_What an interesting Hammer Naruto, Why can I see you channeling Chakra into it? Yet none of it is reaching the Hammer's head.' _Kakashi thought curiously, before he body flickered behind Naruto to disarm him. But the blond twisted himself slightly and jabbed the Gravity Hammer's handle in Kakashi's stomach, stunning the man slightly, before Naruto hit Kakashi right in the chest, sending the Jonin flying back.

Naruto faced the area where he sent Kakashi but noticed he wasn't there. '_Where did he go?' _Naruto thought to himself as he glanced around.

'_Alert!' _Delta announced. Causing Naruto jump up just as a pair of hands came out from the ground. The blond narrowed his eyes before he threw the Gravity Hammer at the ground, creating a blue shockwave. The shockwave caused the ground to cave in on itself.

Kakashi jumped out of the ground and looked to see Naruto standing perfectly balanced on the Gravity Hammer's handle. '_Hmm, to think you improved this much and you're still holding back.' _Kakashi thought seeing Naruto had a second weapon he has yet to use.

"You know Naruto, that I'm a man who favors teamwork above all else." Kakashi started. "Yet, you have yet to attack me with Sakura's help, why?" Kakashi asked.

"Because, you sent a clone to attack her." Naruto stated, causing Kakashi's eyes to widen slightly in surprise. "I in turn sent a clone to help her. But this is our fight. I want to see how far _I've_ come from that boy you fought all those years ago." Naruto said, causing Kakashi to chuckle.

"Even if you've changed so much, I guess I little part of you stayed the same, always wanting to show off." Kakashi voiced with some mirth, getting a shrug from Naruto. "But, if you want a fight, I'll give you one...lesson one, Tai-jutsu." Kakashi said with an eye-smile before he disappeared.

Naruto scowled slightly as he jumped off his Gravity Hammer, and used his heel to kick the hammer causing the hammer to fly out of the ground. Naruto grabbed the hammer with one hand. The blond quickly twisted the Hammer so the blade attachment would be facing outwards and turned.

The sound of metal grinding off of metal echoed as Naruto's hammer blocked Kakashi's kunai. "I thought you said 'Tai-Jutsu' Kakashi-sensei." Naruto sarcastically said.

"I'm not the one holding a giant hammer." Kakashi replied dryly.

"It's called a Gravity Hammer." Naruto informed, causing Kakashi to remember the damage the hammer caused.

"Huh, I can see why it's called that." Kakashi commented, before Naruto pushed him back. Kakashi had to dodge when Naruto swung the large hammer at him. The Jonin jumped back to keep out of Naruto's reach.

'_If I stay a good distance away, I could attack at his blind spots. But I don't know what his second weapon does.' _Kakashi thought, before his eyes widened when Naruto held the Gravity Hammer like a javelin. Naruto threw the Gravity Hammer at Kakashi at blinding speeds, but Kakashi wasn't a Jonin for nothing. He was able to dodge the Hammer, which had Naruto smirking.

The teen sped towards Kakashi who was dodging the hammer. Naruto punched Kakashi in the chest, before he sent a devastating uppercut to Kakashi's chin. The force sent Kakashi midair. Naruto grabbed Kakashi's ankle and slammed him into the ground, but Kakashi was replaced with a log causing the blond to sigh.

Naruto heard something move behind him, causing him to duck. Just as he did that a fist passed over his head, Naruto quickly turned and sent a fist towards Kakashi's chest. With Naruto's improved strength, Kakashi was sent skidding back.

"Damn, Naruto you pack quite a punch." Kakashi coughed out.

"Hmm…Thanks, I worked hard on my strength." Naruto commented, before he and Kakashi continued their fight.

Kakashi sent a fist towards Naruto's chest, only for the blond to catch it. Naruto pulled on Kakashi's arm, knocking the jonin off balance before Naruto sent a kick towards Kakashi's face. The Cyclops used his free arm to block and grabbed Naruto's foot.

"What are you going to do now, Naruto?" Kakashi asked as the two were in a stalemate.

"What makes you so sure I'm Naruto?" 'Naruto' asked with a smirk.

"No, when did…" Kakashi began only to feel a cold steal on his neck. He glanced around to see another Naruto holding his other unique weapon to his neck. The 'Naruto' that was holding Kakashi dispelled.

"You should know Kakashi, shadow clones were always my thing." Naruto commented, getting an eyes-smile from the Jonin.

"Oh, yes…how could I have forgotten that?" Kakashi commented sheepishly, before he dispelled too.

"Oh, yeah, he could do that too." Naruto muttered to himself. Naruto glanced around to see Kakashi a good distance away.

"Color me curious Naruto, what's that weapon?" Kakashi asked, referring to the Brute Shot in Naruto's hands.

"It's a secret. I'm not using it against you though." Naruto said as he placed the Brute Shot on his back.

"Now who's under estimating who now?" Kakashi said.

"I fully think you could beat me if you tried." Naruto commented. "I believe you're still holding back." Naruto continued.

"What makes you say that?" Kakashi asked.

"Because, I'm not going at my fastest speed, yet you're matching my speed. So either you're extremely slow…or you're holding back." Naruto deduced, causing Kakashi's eyes to widen again.

'_It seems you've gotten more perceptive Naruto. I just hope you don't have the same affinity with speed as your Father, or else I'll be screwed.' _Kakashi thought, before Naruto vanished causing Kakashi to get into his Tai-Jutsu stance.

Kakashi flinched when he felt his right leg give out, when something hit it. He turned only to see Naruto standing behind him, Kakashi quickly sent a powerful hit towards Naruto. The blond held up his arms blocked Kakashi's attack with his forearms. Sense Naruto's arms with stronger than Kakashi's fist, the kinetic force of Kakashi's attack was sent back through his own fist, causing some of the bones to crack.

The jonin grimaced in pain as he instinctively pulled his fist back, giving Naruto several openings. Naruto sent a powerful hit to Kakashi's face and it connected, before he quickly sent a jab towards Kakashi's chest, then a jab to Kakashi's stomach, then to his left shoulder. Naruto ducked under a fist from the Jonin, and sent anther powerful hit towards Kakashi's exposed ribcage.

'_Damn, he's gotten real good. When we first fought his Tai-jutsu was almost non-existent. He seems to attack at the vital areas, in addition with his strength. His Tai-jutsu could probably compare to Guy's Strong Fist. But this style is more fluid and more unorthodox than anything.' _Kakashi analyzed, before he attacked Naruto again but kept his defense up.

Naruto slowly circled around Kakashi, looking for an opening. Kakashi sent a jab towards Naruto, but the blond blocked the hit with his own fist. Before Naruto sent his free hand towards Kakashi's face, only for the Jonin to mirror his movements and sent his free hand towards Naruto's face, causing the two to simultaneously hit each other in the face.

The blond's head was sent back slightly before he regained his baring's and charged at a slightly stunned Kakashi. Naruto quickly sent a hit towards Kakashi's face to keep him stunned, but the Jonin was lucid enough the put his guard up and block the attack with his forearms.

But with Naruto's strength the attack was able to numb Kakashi's arms, but the Cyclops kept his arms up. Naruto sent another hit towards Kakashi's stomach. The jonin reacted this time and doubled over. Kakashi tried to hit Naruto but the blond elbowed the Jonin in the face. Before Naruto sent a powerful hit to Kakashi's chest, sending the Cyclops back a few feet.

Kakashi jumped back and studied Naruto. '_His fighting style is so unique. There's s style, yet at the same time there isn't. It's like some sort of planed attack, yet completely spontaneous.' _Kakashi thought, as he saw Naruto in a relaxed fighting stance. '_And his stance, almost all Tai-Jutsu stances have a stance the Gentle fist, the Strong Fist, and the Interceptor Fist all have a definable stance. But this is blank, there's no way to determine if he's going to defend or attack.' _Kakashi analyzed, but he smiled. He was glad Naruto had gotten strong, especially in one of his weakest skill sets.

"It's seems you improved tremendously in Tai-Jutsu." Kakashi commented, with slight depression at not being the one to teach Naruto that. "Now….Lesson two, Genjutsu." Kakashi said as he shimmered out of existence. Naruto glanced around before he focused and stopped his Chakra, and then forced all of it through his body destroying the illusion, revealing that Kakashi was standing in front of him.

"Hmm…you broke out of that in seven point six seconds. Impressive, usually you'd never notice that you were in a Genjutsu." Kakashi teased with an eye-smile.

"I was an idiot back then." Naruto said. "Let me guess, Lesson three, Ninjutsu?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

"Oh, and I was going for a mysterious visage." Kakashi muttered, before he glanced at Naruto. '_I was going to mess with me by using the One Thousand Years of Death, but with his strength and reaction time I don't think it would work.' _Kakashi thought dryly, before he went through several hand-seals. "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**(**_Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique_**)" Kakashi announced as he expelled a large fire ball from his mouth.

Naruto vanished from sight as the large fireball hit the ground. When the smoke from the fireball cleared all Kakashi saw was charred ground. The Cyclops noticed a large shadow envelope him, he glanced up and his eyes almost budged out of his head when he saw a ginormous Rasengan heading towards him.

"**Ōdama Rasengan(****_Big Ball Spiraling Sphere_**)" Naruto announced as he slammed his attack at Kakashi. The jonin was barely able to kawarimi out of the way. But the area the Rasengan hit was completely decimated. The dust cleared revealing Naruto standing in the center of a large crater, glancing around.

Kakashi looked at Naruto from the woods with a shocked expression on his face. '_Holy shit! That was a really large Rasengan.' _Kakashi thought in surprise. '_To have the amount of Chakra to create that is unreal, that could kill any chuunin and the control. To have that amount of Chakra control in impressive, especially with the large reserves and stamina.'_ Kakashi thought in slight fear. '_If Naruto has great Chakra control, along with high Chakra reserves, with in-human stamina, plus the Chakra of the Kyūbi…he's a monster in human form.' _Kakashi thought, as he sat against a tree and rested.

"Found you Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura yelled as she saw Kakashi sitting.

'_Fuck you just gave away my position.' _Kakashi thought as he quickly looked at the creator to see Naruto gone, causing him to panic. Sakura charged at Kakashi with her fist reared back and swung it at Kakashi. The jonin evaded, but Sakura's hit landed on a tree completely uprooting it.

'_Oh, come on another super strength Nin, ugh, I sometimes hate my job.' _Kakashi thought, before he felt a blade at his throat. The Jonin turned his head slightly to see Naruto holding his Gravity Hammer's blade to his neck.

"Surrender, Kakashi." Naruto stated.

"No can do, besides you have yet to get the bells." Kakashi said, causing Naruto to look at him in a deadpan.

"You mean these bells?" Naruto asked sarcastically as he held up two bells.

"When did you get them?" Kakashi asked surprised and confused.

"Um, when you and my Shadow Clone were in a stalemate, if I was able to sneak up on you and hold a blade to your neck. What makes you think I couldn't take the bells?" Naruto asked sardonically. "I thought you knew, really. With the way we fought, I never once tried to go for the bells." Naruto informed.

'_He's right, he always attacked my abdomen and up.' _Kakashi thought, looking back on the fight. "I concede then. It seems guys you bested me." Kakashi admitted.

"YAY!" Sakura cheered, causing Naruto to look at her weirdly.

'_What a weirdo.' _Tex commented with Naruto agreeing.

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune who were watching the fight were surprised. Tsunade was surprised by Naruto's skills and how he fought, and if he was telling the truth Jiraiya wasn't the one who taught him. Shizune was surprised and happy Naruto was stronger than before. And Jiraiya was surprised the most.

"Hmm, it seems Naruto's improved. You taught him well Jiraiya." Tsunade said pointedly.

"Yeaahhh, well I am the great Jiraiya, even I could teach the brat a few things." Jiraiya boasted.

"I see, Shizune, let's head back to the Hokage tower. I have some business to attend to." Tsunade ordered.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Shizune said quickly as she followed her master, Leaving Jiraiya to himself.

Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura walked out of the Training field. The blond teen noticed Kakashi grimace ever few steps. "Kakashi-sensei, are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, just got surprised by Naruto's hit is all." Kakashi groaned out, before he looked at Naruto. "You sure pack a punch." Kakashi commented, all Naruto did was shrug.

"I'm pretty strong too." Sakura stated.

"Technically you don't have strength, you have precise chakra control." Naruto stated.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"I guessed." Naruto sarcastically, he was able to tell Sakura's body wasn't physically strong enough to do any damage to anything really. And one of Sakura's strong suits was Chakra Control, so Sakura would be to expel chakra at a precise moment, creating the illusion of strength. While Tsunade does the same thing, she has immense physical strength as well.

"Hey Kakashi, sense I hurt you so much, how about I pay for some lunch." Naruto asked apathetically but somehow made it seem condescending in a way, as the trio walked through the Village.

"Heh, no thanks Naruto, I'll have to pass. I have to create and submit a list of formations for the new teams. So it's good bye for now." Kakashi voiced.

"Later." Naruto commented, earning an eye-smile from Kakashi from before he disappeared in a Body Flicker. Sakura looked at Naruto and began to talk aimlessly, which the blond ignored as he headed to Ichiraku's Ramen stand. Naruto's eyes darted randomly from place to place as he placed his hands in his hoodie pockets. The blond received weird looks from the Civilians, due to the Gravity Hammer and the Brute Shot on his back.

While Naruto was ignoring Sakura, he was having an internal conversation with his A.I.

'_Dude, I have to admit the way you kicked that guy's ass was fucking badass.' _Church voiced, causing the teen swell with pride.

'_You showed off to much.' _Tex commented, causing Naruto to deflate.

'_Let the kid show off, if he has badass skills, he shouldn't hold back!' _Church yelled.

'_Thanks Church and Thanks Tex, I understand that making fights last longer than they should is…irresponsible, it was fun.' _Naruto said.

'_As long as you admit your flaws, you can change them.' _Tex imputed.

'_He's a teenager! Showing off is what they do!' _Church argued, causing Naruto and Tex to sigh. The teen could tell that Church cared for him, but sometimes he just thought he used it was an excuse to argue with Tex.

"_Church it's alright, Tex is just trying to help.' _Naruto defended the A.I. of Failure. '_Pointing out my flaws is good, especially if I can fix them before people notice.' _Naruto imputed.

'_Fine.' _Church grumbled out.

'_Hey when can I come out?' _Theta asked

_ 'I have no idea, hopefully when there's no one around. But if there is an emergency, you can come out alright.' _Naruto said.

'_Okay.' _Theta agreed.

_'I've been running over you fight and there were several instances where you could have won.' _Delta added.

'_We already went over this Delta. I just wanted to have the fight last longer.' _Naruto replied.

'_I see.' _Delta muttered. '_Then with that information added, I would have to say you dealt with Kakashi efficiently. You kept you're blind spot out of his reach, and you avoided looking in his Sharingan eye.' _Delta voiced.

'_Anything else you want to tell me Delta?' _Naruto asked.

'_That while your first fight with a Jonin was successful, it also had many different variables going in your favor. If you fight anyone else of Kakashi's caliber or higher I suggest you use Agent Maine's Armor.' _Delta said.

'_I see, thanks Delta.' _Naruto said.

Naruto was knocked out of his internal conversation when Sakura started shaking him. "What?!" Naruto snapped, but the pinkette ignored him. Sakura started to point at him and yell to someone else.

"Hey, Shikamaru! Temari! Guess who this is!" Sakura yelled as she pointed to Naruto. Shikamaru looked at the Naruto curiously. He could have sworn he looked familiar. That was until he saw the blue eyes and faint whisker marks.

"Wait, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, I'm Caboose." Naruto sarcastically replied, but he got a weird look from Shikamaru. "Ugh, yes I'm Naruto what gave it away, the blond hair, the blue eyes, the whisker marks?" Naruto asked sardonically.

"All of them, actually." Shikamaru deadpanned, as he looked Naruto up and down. "You've changed a lot, are you still as idiotic as you were years ago?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura looked like she was about to comment but Naruto beat her to it. "Idiocy is relative. Compared to you, anyone could be considered an idiot. But if I were to be compared to someone like Kiba, I could be a genius. But then again, while you have the Smarts…I have the Logic." Naruto replied of handedly.

"Logic?" Shikamaru commented. "Deduce something then?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"Are you sure?" Naruto questioned apathetically, getting a nod from Shikimaru and a curious look form Temari.

"Fine." Naruto sighed. "I'm sure everyone thinks you and Temari are in a relationship." Naruto commented, getting an annoyed look from Temari. "Let me tell how it's wrong. Shikamaru you are by most the laziest man sense Grif, if you don't know who it is I doesn't matter, anyway your laziness pass on to your 'Sexual preferences' as well. If you have to elope you'd think it was troublesome and avoid having a relationship all together. But if you did have to get one, the girl would be the picture perfect of average." Naruto informed.

"Sense Temari is anything but average, I doubt you'd be with her." Naruto said. "Also your personalities clash you are lazy, uninterested, and barely work at all. While Temari herself is Prudent, blunt individual and she's a hard worker." Naruto said blandly as he glanced around. "The only thing you have in common is intelligence, which is why you two work so well together." Naruto finished.

"What'd you mean when you said I was anything but average?" Temari asked defensively. Naruto gave her a look.

"Shikamaru told me years ago that if he got married, the girl would be regular, who wouldn't be too ugly and or to pretty." Naruto explained. "That right there ends that. Sense I can see you're a very beautiful and strong woman." Naruto finished, causing Temari to blush slightly.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Temari asked.

"Of course." Naruto nodded, but glared to his side when Sakura started elbowing him. "What?!" Naruto snapped again.

"Why do you call her beautiful, but didn't react to me at all!?" Sakura yelled.

"Figure it out yourself, you're a smart girl right?" Naruto voiced dismissively. "So Temari, why are you here?" Naruto asked as he focused on the sandy blonde girl.

"There's a Chuunin Exam soon, I'm going back and forth between the Sand and Leaf for meetings." Temari informed.

"Hmm." Naruto sounded with a nod.

"Naruto what are you planning?" Shikimaru asked.

"About what?" Naruto inquired.

"Well everyone from our class is a Chuunin, and Neji is a Jonin. You're the only person who's a Genin." Shikimaru informed.

"Eh, I have that taken care of." Naruto said dismissively, earning a look from Shikimaru.

"If you say so," Shikimaru commented.

"Hey, Temari." Naruto said getting the girls attention. "Have you been promoted, yet?" Naruto asked.

"I've made Jonin." Temari said with some pride.

"Good for you." Naruto said with a smile, and Sakura was shocked. It was the first time she'd seen him smile since he first got here.

"Thanks." Temari said as she smiled back at the blonde.

"I'm curious, what's happened to Gaara?" Naruto asked, about one of the only people he's considered a friend.

"He's made Kazekage." Temari informed. Sakura and Shikamaru looked at Naruto expecting him to explode.

"I see…I'm glad for him." Naruto nodded slightly pulled one of the hands out of his pockets and held it out for Temari, which she clasped. "It's been a pleasure, Temari. I hope I could see you again soon." Naruto said as he shook her hand. The wind user smiled slightly.

"It was good seeing you again too." Temari said before she let go of Naruto's hand and began to walk. "Bye!" Temari cheerfully said giving Naruto a wave as she left. When Temari and Shikimaru were gone, Sakura glared at Naruto.

"What the Hell was that?!" Sakura demanded.

Naruto faced her and gave her a blank look. "I believe it was called 'Flirting'" Naruto deadpanned.

"She's eighteen! She's too old for you!" Sakura yelled, before she noticed Naruto was walking away from her. "Where are you going!?" Sakura demanded.

"Too a box canyon in the middle of fucking nowhere! And Stop Yelling, when there's no reason to yell." Naruto yelled back.

"Then why are you yelling!" Sakura screamed.

"Because fuck you. That's why." Naruto said before he vanished in a blur of speed, Sakura made a weird sound as she stomper her foot.

Naruto jumped across the buildings as he headed for his apartment. '_Man that girl was a class 'A' bitch!' _Church announced.

'_I know.' _Naruto replied.

'_I thought I was a bitch, Church? Are you going to leave me for her now?' _Tex asked.

'_Are you jealous of the pinkette?!' _Church asked incredulously.

'_All I'm saying is get your priorities straight.' _Tex voiced darkly.

"I think she's totally jealous." Naruto said out loud, as he continued to hope from rooftops to rooftops.

'_Stay out of it!' _Tex ordered, causing the blond teen to smirk as he landed at the apartment complex. The blond entered the complex and searched for his apartment. After a few minutes the teen was able to find his apartment and entered it.

"Hmm…" Naruto sounded as he looked at the trash that littered the place. "I need to clean, especially if I'm going to continue my projects." Naruto commented. Referring to the bodies he was making for Tex and Iota, and Church. Naruto created a few Shadow clones and had them clean and set up the place.

While his clones were working, Naruto unpacked his stuff, mostly scrolls containing some weapons, Ammo, some cloths and several combat knifes. Naruto saw his apartment clean and his windows covered. With the widows covered Naruto unrolled a small scroll and unsealed a large scroll from it. After unrolling it, Naruto channeled chakra into the scroll causing the scroll to be enveloped in smoke. The smoke cleared revealing several metallic skeletons, with wires wrapped around them.

Naruto moved the metal skeletons to a safe place to work on them, before he had the clones that cleaned the place continue to work on the metal skeletons.

The teen sat on a chair as several armored figures materialized throughout the apartment. "Eh, it's passable." Church commented on the place, the place was alright, well compared to Blood Gulch anything was alright.

"It has a small cozy feeling." Theta said as he finally got some freedom. Naruto turned to see Gamma sitting doing nothing, Omega shifting quickly and waiting anxiously.

"Hey Delta? You know Agent York's armor enhancement? The Healing Unit?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Delta voiced.

"While I have Tex's Active Camouflage, Wyoming's Temporal Distortion Unit, North Dakota's Domed Energy Shield, Tex's Strength Enchantment, Maine's Overshield, North Dakota's Enhanced motion tracker, Carolina's adaptive Camouflage, and the Standard BioScan, They all enhance my combat or Defense. I have little to no experience with medicine. I was wondering if you knew how the healing unit worked, or any substitutes I could use." Naruto said.

"Interesting." Delta said to himself. "While I don't have the schematics to create a Healing Unit, I do know the energy that's used by the Healing Unit. With some time I could possibly come up with a way to using the Healing Unit's energy with the Energy Shield." Delta thought out loud before he zoned out and began to run algorithms.

"I'm curious Naruto-**_I'm curious Naruto. _**In such a large village like this, are there any libraries with 'Jutsu'- **_are there any libraries with 'Jutsu'?_**" Sigma asked as he watched the Naruto clones work on the metallic Skeletons.

"No, but there are some…secure areas that contain documented 'dangerous' Jutsu." Naruto said. Having a library full of Jutsu would be kind of stupid, with lots of people having access to such a place along with possible spies that could sell them. It was a big risk. The only place Naruto knew for sure was that the Scroll of Sealing was the only thing that held any powerful Jutsu.

"Are you able to access those dangerous Jutsu-**_are you able to access those dangerous jutsu_**?" Sigma asked.

"I was able to infiltrate it before when I was a kid, why?" Naruto replied.

"Curious, I'm just curious-**_I'm just curious." _**Sigma voiced before he joined up with the clones that were making the bodies for Iota, Tex and Church.

"Hey Naruto." Iota said getting the blond attention. "How come you didn't use any Jutsu against Kakashi? You only used the Shadow Clones and the Rasengan." Iota asked.

"Because Jiraiya and Tsunade were watching our fight, if I used Jiraiya's techniques he knew he didn't teach or Tsunade saw me using his techniques when I said he didn't teach me. They'd both be asking questions." Naruto explained.

"Well you could tell Tsunade, about us." Iota stated.

"Yes, I could. But I won't, at least not yet anyway." Naruto replied evenly.

"Why?" Iota asked curiously, causing Naruto to give her a deadpan. "Oh, yeah." She said sheepishly. They were advance A.I. that made this worlds technology look like rocks and sticks, there presence could either cause the world to go into a war to get them or they'd try to use the technology they possess to reverse-engineer the technology and eventually us it for warfare. While Naruto was essentially doing the same thing but on a smaller scale, he at least knew what they were and how they worked.

Naruto placed the Brute Shot and Gravity Hammer down, and then went over to his clones and began to help with the robot bodies.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto to Red vs. Blue

Naruto sat against a tree, while sharping his combat knife. It was about seven in the morning so it was bright but not too bright and the air had a slight chill, which Naruto didn't mind. He was wearing his usual clothing, except he had white armor on his arms.

The blond sighed as he glanced around. He'd been waiting for the 'Konoha Eleven' to show up for about a few hours now. He glanced down at his armored arms. He was wearing a small portion of Maine's armor so they'd cover his hands, mostly to protect him from Neji and Hinata, both who were proficient in the gentle fist. The armor only went up to his forearms though, if he wore anymore they'd be up to his shoulders and that'd just get in the way for now.

Naruto placed his freshly sharpened combat knife in his ninja pouch, with his other sharpened combat knifes were and began to sharpen the blade on his brute shot. He'd already sharpened all his combat knifes, counted all the grenades for the Brute Shot, recharged the Gravity Hammer, and set traps all over the training field, and was running out of things to occupy his time.

"Why is it you're the one who's always waiting?" Church asked as he materialized at Naruto's side.

"Because, everyone's a fuckin douche bag, that's why." Naruto commented.

"No fucking shit." Church replied. "It seems everyone you know is an ass." Church added.

"Well, that's life." Naruto said still sharpening his Brute Shot.

"Are you sure you want to fight your friends?" Church asked.

"There not my friends." Naruto replied. "There more like co-workers. Who constantly made fun of my handicap and thought that constancy pointed it out was hilarious." Naruto told to the Alpha.

"Hmm, my co-workers were a team killing fucktard, and a pervert. But then again I'm an asshole, so I guess we made a perfect team of weirdoes." Church voiced.

"Dude, I'd have Caboose and Tucker as my team than anyone from the Konoha eleven." Naruto said as he stood up and stretched while placing the Brute shot on his back. Before he walked towards is Gravity Hammer that was embedded in the ground.

"Caboose would kill you if you were on his team." Church argued.

"Then I'd tell him I wasn't on his team." Naruto replied. "And that all our enemies were." Naruto finished.

Church looked at Naruto for a second. "Fucking genius." Church muttered. "Wait, why are you standing up?" Church asked.

"Because, Delta sensed several people heading this way." Naruto stated, getting a nod from Church before he disappeared. The blond walked through the clearing to see a group of people heading his way, he recognized all of them and he didn't care. It was the Konoha eleven along with their respective sensei's plus Tsunade and Shizune. Naruto looked to see Shizune holding a pig and smirked slightly. It was kinda funny in a way. A Nin-pig in a ninja world was really ironic.

Naruto saw Kakashi and Sakura, but was curious why they were here. But lost interest after that. '_Hmm…I actually like Kakashi, Tsunade and Shizune. I couldn't care less about the other sensei's, I only met them like two times and my opinion of them is annoyance at best. I'm neutral with Shino, Shikamaru, Hinata and Choji. Everyone else I don't really like or care for.' _Naruto thought uncaringly.

The teen notice all the Jonin Senseilooking at him with an analytical gaze, while there Chuunin students looked at him in curiosity, excitement or arrogance. Tsunade walked up to Naruto with Shizune following her.

"Hey, Tsunade-sama." Naruto said as he greeted Tsunade before he turned to Shizune. "Hello nurse, you're looking great as always Shizune-chan." Naruto spoke.

_ "_Hehe, you're such a charmer, Naruto-kun." Shizune replied happily with a smile that had Naruto smiling slightly in return. Tsunade just rolled her eyes at Naruto's flirting. While Shizune thought it was cute, it also boosted her ego slightly. She was jealous of Tsunade's and Kurenai figures. But for Naruto to ignore them and complement her personally made her happy.

"Enough flirting Naruto! Now do you know why you're here?" Tsunade asked only to receive a deadpanned look from the blond teen. "Right." Tsunade said a little sheepishly. It was his idea after all. "You're going to fight the Konoha eleven, in their individual teams…but you'll have to face Sakura by herself though. Since your team isn't complete." Tsunade said. "Is it a problem?" Tsunade asked darkly.

"Not really." Naruto said uncaringly. Which surprised most of the Konoha eleven, they knew of his utterly devotion towards the pinkette. Naruto lost his 'affection' towards Sakura when he merged with his darker half. He understood why he clung her originally. She was popular, 'strong', and 'smart' he saw her as a way to get attention. When she yelled and berated him, he got the attention he craved it didn't matter to him if it was negative he was just glad to be noticed.

But now he has people who he sees as a Father and Mother, and knows that they're proud of him. There are also several other beings that he considered to be best friends, that supports him in any decision he'd make. He honestly didn't care about anyone else other than them, and maybe Kakashi, Tsunade and Shizune he liked them too.

"Good." Tsunade said. "You'll be fighting Sakura first." Tsunade voiced, as she motioned to the pinkette.

"Fine." Naruto muttered as he ran a hand through his less than spiky blond hair. "Let's just get it over with." Naruto said apathetically.

"Ready to get your ass handed to you, eh Naruto?" Kiba obnoxiously asked hoping to get an outburst from Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah whatever dipshit." Naruto waved off, before he walked to the training field. Naruto stood in the center and faced Sakura, and watched as she tightened her gloves again. And for a second time wondered why the hell she did that.

Naruto reached behind his back and pulled the Gravity Hammer off his back and held it in both of his hands. "Do you even know how to use that thing?" Sakura asked tauntingly.

"You mean the Hammer?" Naruto asked, all he received was a nod. "Fuck yeah. I know how to use it. What's so hard about understanding swinging and destroying? It's a fucking hammer not medical science." Naruto replied sardonically.

Sakura glared at Naruto before she punched the ground creating an earth quake. Several large rocks flew towards Naruto's direction, but the blond swung the Gravity Hammer in a large arc as he slammed it into the ground. A Blue shock wave emitted from the hammer and created an explosion that pushed up a large piece of earth, shielding the blond from the rock projectiles.

Sakura ran at Naruto and broke through the rock that shielded him. As soon as she destroyed the rock, Naruto proceeded to kick her in the face as soon as he saw her. Sakura was sent spinning in the air. She landed on the ground but quickly got up. She saw Naruto standing in front of her and quickly tried to hit him. Naruto was able to read her movements easily sense she was going in a straight forward manner and was going kinda slow.

Naruto tilted to the side and grabbed Sakura's wrist. He proceeded to backhand punch her in the jaw sending her back. Before he let go of her wrist and sent devastating hit to her forehead sending the pinkette flying back.

'_That was therapeutic.' _Naruto thought to himself. The blond saw Sakura slowly getting out the tree she was embedded in and sighed before he grabbed his Gravity Hammer. Naruto walked up to Sakura and hit her in the side of the head with the Gravity Hammer's handle knocking her out.

"That was…boring." Naruto muttered quietly, honestly he expected more but what can you do.

'_That was pretty awful.' _Iota commented.

'_She made Red Team seem like a fucking special ops group.' _Church said.

'_And the Blues are any better? But it was pathetic.' _Tex imputed.

'_Hey at least shit happen around us.' _Church said. As soon as the two started arguing Naruto blocked them out.

Naruto watched as Tsunade walk up to Sakura and began to heal her. "Thanks, Naruto. I know the damage you could have caused to her. And I'm glad you held back." Tsunade said as she began to heal her apprentice. The blond didn't answer since had nothing to say, as he walked back to the training ground and waited.

After A few minutes Tsunade healed Sakura and took her off the training field. Shikamaru, Choji and Ino walked up to the training field. Naruto started at them blankly not really caring who they were.

"Well, let's get started I guess." Naruto muttered as he clenched his armored fists creating a cracking sound.

Shikamaru watched from a far as Choji engaged Naruto in close combat. Choji sent a fist towards the blond, but sense on of Naruto's main advantages was speed he disappeared and reappeared behind Choji. Naruto closed his fist together and slammed them down on Choji's back sending him to the ground. Since Choji was a bit chubby he bounced slightly, giving Naruto enough time to kick the chuunin into the air.

The blond tried to move, but realized that he couldn't. He glanced around and saw Shikamaru's shadow connected to his.

"Kagemane(Shadow Imitation) success." Shikamaru muttered. "Now, Ino!" Shikamaru ordered.

Ino did a strange hand-seal. "**Shintenshin no Jutsu** **_(Mind Body Switch Technique_**)" Ino announced, casing all the adults' eyes to widen, but before they could stop her. Ino's mind was sent into Naruto's.

"Was it a success, Ino?" Shikamaru asked, Naruto rolled his eyes before he gave Shikamaru and overdramatic look.

"Of course…" Naruto said, causing Shikamaru to release the blond. "Not." Naruto finished before he disappeared.

Ino nervously glanced around and noticed she was in an entirely different place than before. She noticed she was in a vast canyon with a huge open field, with two silver structures on each side of the valley. She also saw large rock walls, caves, and barely any grass or plant life.

"W-where am I?" Ino asked "Is this Naruto's mind, this is weird." Ino commented.

"What! Who are you? Why aren't you in standard uniform? Are you a dirty Blue?" An accented voice demanded from behind Ino. The blonde turned to see a red armored being standing behind her.

"What?" Ino asked.

"Are you with those treacherous blues!? The last time someone came here dressed in purple, some strange Blue conspiracy happened." The red solder ranted.

"Sarge, is that a prisoner?" a maroon solder asked.

"Yes Simmons, I just caught this Dirt Blue looking around our base!" Sarge announced.

"Um…Sir, remember the last time we took a prisoner." Simmons reminded.

"God Damnit Simmons, don't question my actions. Now commence 'operation: Take Blue Prisoner'" Sarge ordered.

"Um, sir, that's a cover order for 'Lock Grif up'" Simmons interjected.

"Drat! Then commence 'operation Take Grif Prisoner'!" Sarge yelled.

"That one sounds like it actually is." Simmons commented.

"Quit being smart with my Simmons, now lock this dirty blue up!" Sarge ordered.

"Yes, sir." Simmons replied.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about." Ino argued.

"Shut up you dirty Blue!" Simmons ordered, Ino just groaned in annoyance before she canceled the Jutsu causing her to leave Naruto's mind.

Church watched the whole think from his Sniper Rifle. "Damn, I can't believe Naruto was able to create such life like representations of the Reds. They're as stupid as they usually were." Church commented.

Naruto hid in the tree line and glanced at Ino's unconscious body when he felt her leave his mind. '_It would seem my little defense stopped her._' Naruto thought. It took hours of meditation and mental training but he was able to use what Church told him about his time at Blood Gulch and the Helmet Recordings, to create a Blood Gulch inside his head, filled with the Red and Blue teams respectively. They were good at fucking shit up, so they'd fuck anyone's plans that involved invading his mind.

_'So Choji and Ino are out._' Naruto thought, before he realized this would be his easiest fight. He left his hiding spot and confronted Shikamaru.

"Hey, Shikamaru." Naruto said.

"Huh?" Shikamaru sounded.

"You know its pointless right. The fight I mean, I have the more stamina, Chakra reserve and strength to outlast your shadow based Jutsu. Fighting you would be pointless and after you, I have to fight two more teams. As soon as the fights are over I'm sure you can sit back relax and watch the clouds." Naruto stated aimlessly, but Shikamaru nodded.

"Fine…I forfeit." Shikamaru stated, causing all the spectators to sweatdrop.

"I win another round." Naruto commented as he looked at Tsunade, who was shifting nervously. After the two unconscious members of team Asuma were moved and healed, Team Kurenai came forward.

Naruto cracked his neck side to side, before he punched his own fist. "So…who's first?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up!" Kiba yelled as he lunged at Naruto. The blond ducked under Kiba, while grabbing on to Kiba's wrist and used his free hand to grab the chuunin's abdomen. Naruto used Kiba's momentum to throw the Chuunin into the air. The blond jumped into the air and sent a kick towards Kiba's chest, sending the Dog using Nin into Shino, sending both of them tumbling.

Naruto jumped back to avoid a hit from Hinata. The blond sent a kick to her chest, sending the girl stumbling back. Naruto tilted to the left, dodging on of Kiba's hits and sent a bone shattering punch to the Chuunin's face. Naruto quickly twisted himself and caught one of Hinata's attacks with his armored hand.

The blond twisted himself behind Hinata, while holding onto her wrist and held it behind her back. Naruto kicked at him of Hinata's knees knocking her off balance. Before he wrapped his arm around her neck and put her in a sleeper hold. After a few seconds Hinata passed out.

Kiba growled when he saw Naruto knock Hinata out and used the beast human clone turning Akamaru into a clone of Kiba.

"**Gatsūga**(**_Fang Passing Fang_**)" Kiba yelled as he and his clone turned into drill-like projectiles and headed towards Naruto. The blond did back handspring to avoid the attacks, before he quickly righted himself. The drill-like attacks circled around and headed for Naruto again, but this time he was ready. Naruto pulled the Gravity Hammer off his back and swung it with a lot of force.

The hammer collided with one of the drill-like projectiles and exploded in a blue shockwave. The attack stopped revealing Akamaru out cold. The second drill-like projectile circled and attacked Naruto again. Naruto quickly placed the Gravity Hammer on his back and reared his hand back, as a small swirling orb of Chakra formed in his hand.

"**Ko-Rasengan****_(Small Spiraling Sphere_**)" Naruto announced as the weakened Rasengan collided with the drill attack. With the two attacks spinning in two different directions the attacks canceled each other out. Kiba stopped mid-air with his claws outstretched. Naruto grabbed one of Kiba's hands and pulled him forward, then maneuvered himself to Kiba's side and elbowed him in the shoulder. Naruto stood over Kiba and quickly slammed a fist into the back of Kiba's head, knocking the chuunin out.

Naruto took a deep breath as he gathered himself, before he felt himself loosing Chakra. He glanced down to see a swarm of bugs on his legs. The blond quickly looked around to see if there was anything that could help him out of his situation. Naruto saw a river and vanished in a blur of speed. Before anymore of his Chakra was drained he jumped into the river, the sudden force of the water knocked the kikaichū bugs off Naruto's legs and drowned.

'_I can't get close to him or risk more kikaichū bugs latching onto me. I can hit him with my arms, sense they're armored. And I want to save my traps for Neji, Rock Lee and Tenten since they are the most experienced.' _Naruto thought. '_I could use the Brute Shot.' _Naruto thought with a smirk.

Shino looked at the River blankly waiting to Naruto to attack. Shino had to dodge when several oval-like orbs flew out of the water and headed straight towards him. When the orbs made contact with the ground they exploded with a slight electrical shockwave. Shino looked forward to see Naruto standing on the water and saw him placing a belt with the same orbs that were launched at him, inside the mysterious weapon that he carried on his back.

"You know, you kinda pushed me a little. To make me use my Brute Shot this early is...annoying." Naruto stated. "But don't be offended, almost everything annoys me these days." Naruto voiced uncaringly.

"You don't act like the Naruto I know. He wouldn't have hurt Kiba and Hinata." Shino stated.

"Actually a would have hurt Kiba all the time if I could, he's a bit of an ass. And really, this is a fight. What am I supposed to do, give you all hugs, give speeches and fight with fucking kindness?" Naruto asked sardonically, his voice rising.

"And don't get me started on how everyone wants to talk when they're fighting. I mean I just beat Sakura, Kiba and Hinata in like what? Ten minutes. But how much do you want to bet, it would have lasted hours if we kept talking for no fucking reason!" Naruto ranted, Shino raised an eyebrow at Naruto's rant.

"Then there's the…Oh, the fight? Yeah, totally forgot sorry." Naruto said to himself. Which caused the Chuunin to look at Naruto in confusion, and all of the Jonin to look at Naruto with narrowed eyes thinking of a 'Voice' in his head and what that could mean.

Naruto aimed the Brute Shot at Shino and released a barrage of Grenades in Shino's direction. While Shino was evading Naruto quickly reloaded before he vanished in a blur of speed.

Shino glanced around but felt something poke his back. He was about to react but a voice stopped him. "I wouldn't move if I were you, Shino. I'm betting I could fire this, faster than you can escape. You can try to Kawarimi, but as soon as you make the hand seals I fire. I fire a projectile that will destroy everything within the ten feet of its explosion. Are you sure you can escape that, Shino?" Naruto asked.

The bug user sighed. "No, I surrender." Shino voiced.

"Good." Naruto said as he pulled the Brute Shot away from Shino's back. Naruto walked over at a tree and sat, waiting for Kiba's and Hinata's unconscious bodies to be moved. '_Now to fight Neji a Jonin and Rock Lee, I really don't have to worry about Tenten.' _Naruto thought as he pulled his pants legs up, revealing several weight seals on his legs. The blond channeled Chakra into the weight seals causing them to deactivate, giving Naruto full access to his speed.

The blond made sure his Gravity Hammer was on his back along with his Brute Shot, he also made sure his combat knifes were ready. Naruto looked around to see Ino, Choji, Sakura, Kiba and Hinata awake watching him along with the other Chuunin and Jonin Sensei. Naruto stood up and ran a hand through his blond hair before he focused on Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee.

"Hey Naruto, what were those things you used?" Tenten asked.

"What things, you're going to have to be more specific." Naruto replied apathetically.

"The Hammer and the explosives launcher of course." Tenten said.

"They're called a Gravity Hammer and Brute Shot." Naruto blankly stated.

"Can I see them?" Tenten asked.

"No." Naruto said.

"Please." Tenten begged.

"No." Naruto said again.

"Why?" Tenten almost whined.

"Because I said so and I love the face of disappointment you make." Naruto commented. "Also the fact that I made them personally doesn't factor in on anything, and also the fact I don't trust you with my personal weapons." Naruto said.

"You don't trust me?" Tenten asked.

"Well, we have only met like three or four times. I know next to nothing about you, and we're in a world were everyone's an assassin who can potentially kill you any minute…now tell me, should I trust you?" Naruto asked in a jaded voiced.

"We're you comrades, you should always trust us." Tenten explained.

"Comrades? A person I believed to be a comrade shoved a lightning encased fist through my chest." Naruto stated, causing Kakashi to flinch. "Three times." Naruto finished, surprising lots of people. "Now you tell me, if a person you considered a 'comrade' try to kill you three times, would you trust someone who claimed to be a 'comrade'?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Tenten replied.

"Yosh!" Rock lee yelled, but Neji didn't answer.

"Then you guys are complete idiots then." Naruto stated with a sigh. "Let's get this over with. I have business to take care of." Naruto said as he got ready, causing the three to tense. '_Hmm, I can't attack them all at once, mostly because they complement each other's weaknesses, unlike the other teams. Ino, Shikamaru and Choji are a good capturing team, and Shino, Kiba and Hinata are a good tracking team. Both aren't what I'd call a fighting team.' _Naruto thought as he created two Shadow clones and had them engage Rock Lee and Neji, leaving Tenten to Naruto.

The two Naruto clones spilt the team up, allowing Naruto to pick them off one by one.

"If I win against you can I please see your weapons?" Tenten begged.

"No." Naruto said as he pulled the brute shot off his back.

"Why, are you afraid you're going to lose?" Tenten taunted.

"That's not going to work." Naruto stated. While he did get pissed off all the time, during a fight he blocked off most of his emotions to complete the task at hand.

Tenten glared for a moment before she pulled a sealing scroll out and began to jump and twirl, while unsealing the scroll causing dozens of sharp weapons to fly towards Naruto. The blond narrowed his eyes, before he charged at Tenten while efficiently dodging the projectiles. Naruto run up to Tenten and slashed the Brute Shot at Tenten's chest drawing blood. Naruto quickly turned the Brute Shot and stabbed the large blade at the weapon user but she dodged just in time.

Tenten put a hand on her chest and looked at her hand to see her hand was covered in her blood. "That was a good hit, but I'm not Chuunin for nothing." Tenten replied. Naruto vanished, and Tenten was sent onto her back by a strong hit to her chest. Tenten moved to the side just in time to evade a large blade that embedded itself in the ground.

The Weapon user quickly got up. She saw the blond and reached for a scroll, but was knocked off balance when she was kicked in the shoulder. While Tenten was stunned, Naruto appeared by her side and lifted her up with one hand and quickly slammed her into the ground. While Tenten was out of it, Naruto took her weapon Scrolls off of her and tossed them in to the forest, just as Tenten regained herself.

Naruto pulled the Brute Shot out of the ground and aimed it at Tenten. The weapon user focused on Naruto, before she reached for her scrolls. But her eyes widened when she felt nothing. Before she could react Naruto fired the Brute Shot, the grenade hit her chest sending her flying through several trees.

The bond walked up to her unconscious body and tapped it with his foot. Naruto sighed before he picked her body up and carried it over to the Jonin sensei.

"Why did you bring her here?" Tsunade asked. "Everyone else you fought, you just left there." Tsunade stated.

"I think the fight with Neji and Rock lee, will be…destructive." Naruto said blankly as he glanced back to the clearing when he felt the clone fighting Rock Lee dispel. Naruto walked back to the clearing, just as Rock Lee appeared.

"Yosh! Even if your flames of youth have dimmed, your flames burn as hot as ever!" Rock Lee yelled.

'_What the fuck is this Bruce Lee knock off talking about?! What the fucks a Flame of Youth?' _Church asked.

'_Hell if I know, I'm sure no one knows what he's talking about.' _Naruto replied, as he got into a stance. Rock Lee followed his action before he vanished. Rock Lee appeared a Naruto's side and sent a powerful punch towards Naruto's face. Just as his fist connected with Naruto's face, the blond disappeared.

Rock Lee was about to look around but froze when he felt cold steel on his neck. Rock Lee turned his head slightly to see Naruto standing behind him holding an exotic looking knife to his neck. The Jonin and Tsunade were surprised by Naruto's speed. Even they had trouble following it.

It was a pretty simple reason why Naruto was so fast, Rock Lee's naturally fast due to his constant muscle training. And most Chuunin and Jonin are fast due to using their chakra to augment their speed. But because of that, they become complacent and don't train their muscles after they start using chakra to enhance their speed. Since Naruto constantly trains his muscles with the weight Seals and uses his Charka to augment his speed in unison, he's constantly getting faster. So the stronger his muscles get and the more chakra he develops the more speed he can achieve.

"You should know Lee, to hit me. You'll have to go at your fastest. Or else you'll never have a chance at landing a hit on me." Naruto stated seriously, causing the Tai-jutsu master to nod slightly.

"Yosh! I understand now, we'll finally have an all-out Battle!" Rock Lee yelled, before he vanished. Naruto pulled a second Combat knife out of his Ninja pouch and saw Rock Lee a distance away, he watched as Rock Lee take his weights off. Before the bowl cut teen disappeared.

Naruto was sent flying back, but quickly twisted himself and stabbed his two Combat Knifes into the ground stopping himself. Naruto pulled the blades out of the ground before he and Rock Lee stared down. The two vanished, Naruto appeared where Rock Lee stood, and Rock Lee appeared where Naruto stood.

The Blond coughed up some blood as he felt several of his ribs break. Naruto turned to see Rock Lee had two long Gashes on his chest and back. Naruto felt the Kyūbi's Chakra slowly starting to heal him. The blond jumped back to avoid a hit from Rock Lee, but was slammed down when Rock Lee appeared behind him and hit him in the back. Naruto jumped up and used his knifes to block Rock Lee's second attack.

Rock Lee sent a fist towards Naruto, but the blond ducked under the fist and used one of his combat Knifes to slice Rock Lee's elbow tendon. Rock Lee grunted in pain, before he sent another fist towards Naruto. But the Blond twisted himself and maneuvered around the arm, ending up at Rock Lee's back. Naruto stabbed Rock Lee in the shoulder. Rock Lee yelled in pain this time, Naruto pulled the blade out of Rock Lee before he jumped back.

'_Good, I rendered his arms useless now. Since the Strong Fist style mostly uses fist for attack, I should be mostly safe. Now all I have to so his take out his legs.' _Naruto thought analytically, and watched as Rock Lee disappear. Naruto focused on Rock Lee who was running at him. Rock Lee sent a kick towards Naruto, only for the catch it under his armpit. Then he slammed his elbow on Rock Lee's thigh, breaking Rock Lee's femur bone. Naruto let go of Rock lee then Spartan Kicked Rock Lee in the chest sending the Tai-Jutsu master back.

Rock Lee tried to stop moving backwards but lost balance due to his broken leg. Naruto caught Rock Lee before he fell, and quickly shoved The Tai-Jutsu master into the ground. Rock Lee tried to move but realized he couldn't, with his useless arms and leg he hand no leverage to pull himself out of the solid earth.

Rock Lee sulked to himself. Naruto looked at Rock Lee and sighed. "Do you give up?" Naruto asked.

"I don't like giving up…I can't give up." Rock Lee voiced.

"Yes, yes you can. Defeat is natural. You can't stop it because no matter how strong you are. There's always some stronger. So use this defeat as a motivator to become stronger…that's what I did, now look at me." Naruto said as he motioned to himself.

"I've been defeated almost all my life, only winning by blind luck. But after I was defeated one to many times, I forced myself to get stronger, I passed the breaking point and survived. I'm stronger than I ever was before…and you can too." Naruto stated, but sweatdropped when Rock Lee started crying.

"I-I take back what I said before about your Flames of Youth dimming, I was wrong. Your Flames of Youth burn so bright I couldn't even see it! I so happy I have a rival as strong as you!" Rock Lee yelled.

"Um…thanks." Naruto muttered unsure.

"So I concede for now! But in our next fight your flames with burn against Mine!" Rock Lee yelled.

"Oookay." Naruto said slowly before he created a clone to pull Rock Lee out of the ground. The blond walked to the center of the training ground and waited for Neji to defeat his clone. Naruto primed the Traps he sent when he first arrived and waited. After a few seconds Naruto felt his clone dispel.

After a few more seconds Neji landed a few feet in front of Naruto with his Byakugan active. Neji looked at Naruto stoticly. "Are you ready, Neji?" Naruto asked, to the Jonin.

"Hmm, I think I should be the one asking that." Neji stated, getting a slight nod from Naruto. Neji went into the Gentle Fist stance, causing Naruto to go into a loose stance. Before Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought and created several Shadow Clones. The Clones engaged Neji in a Tai-Jutsu battle. Naruto created a few clones to distract Neji, by not fighting to hide himself.

'_I need to exhaust him first. Whit him exhausted I'll use the traps to further exhaust him or harm him, then I'll go in for the 'kill'.' _Naruto thought, as he watched some of the clones use their Brute Shots to fire grenades at Neji, while the Clones near Neji used their Gravity Hammers to attack.

Naruto stood on a branch and watched Neji intently and noticed Neji progressively get slower as the battle carried on. After Neji defeated all the clones, Naruto moved from the trees to a position a good distance away from Neji.

"So you're using your clones again, Naruto?" Neji asked annoyed. "I thought you would have used something different." Neji stated.

Naruto smirked slightly as he created a snake hand seal. "Look underneath the underneath, Neji. Katsu!" Naruto yelled, Neji saw dozens of blips of chakra surrounding the trees, the same trees that surrounded him. Neji focused and saw they looked like Explosive tags. Before he could move, all the explosive tags went off. The explosions destroyed most of the trees. But sense the explosive tags were on one side of the trees, the explosion sent dozens of wood shrapnel of various sizes at Neji.

Neji tensed for a second. "**Hakkeshō Kaiten** (**_Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven_**)" Neji exclaimed as he spun and expelled Charka, creating a revolving Chakra shield. Neji continues to spin protecting himself from the rain of dangerous shrapnel.

When Neji stopped spinning he noticed Naruto was gone. Before he could move he felt a pair of hands wrap around his ankles and was pulled underground, leaving his head free. Naruto came out of the ground and stretched, before he faced the trapped Jonin. The blond took the gravity Hammer off his back and casually held the hammer above Neji's head.

"Do you surrender?" Naruto asked rhetorically, causing Neji to glare slightly. "I'll take that as a yes." Naruto stated, before he looked to Tsunade. "Well, what do you think?" Naruto asked to the leader of the village.

Tsunade walked towards Naruto. "It was…decent." Tsunade commented.

"I defeated nine Chuunin and one Jonin." Naruto stated. "How the hell is the decent?!" Naruto yelled, causing Tsunade to sigh at Naruto's short temper.

"You didn't let me finish." Tsunade said with a glare, silencing Naruto effectively. "I was going to say it was decent, especially for a Tokubetsu Jonin." Tsunade said with a slight smile.

"Yeah...wait, what?" Naruto asked confused.

"I was going to promote you to Chuunin either way, if you defeated Sakura, who's been my apprentice for a few years. But you not only defeated her, you defeated Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Rock Lee and Tenten, with quick efficacy. And you used the environment around you to defeat Neji who's a Jonin. You've shown the skills of that beyond a Chuunin, but you're not ready for Jonin yet." Tsunade explained.

"I see." Naruto said with closed eyes, before he opened them and smiled at Tsunade. "Thanks, you don't know how much this means to me." Naruto said.

"Good, now get some rest. You're starting you missions tomorrow with Kakashi and Sakura." Tsunade ordered before she left in a Body Flicker.

Naruto glanced around to see Guy trying to get Neji out of the hole. He turned to see Team Asuma had already left. Naruto saw Kakashi, Shizune and Sakura talking and walked up to them.

"Look at the new Tokubetsu Jonin, my cute little Genin is growing up so fast." Kakashi said.

"Don't say it like that, it sounds so weird." Naruto said evenly, causing Kakashi to deflate. "Hello Shizune-chan, did you enjoy the show?" Naruto asked as he focused on one of the people he actually liked in Konoha.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, you should great improvement from that little kid I first met." Shizune replied, causing Naruto to deflate slightly at the 'little kid' comment.

"But as you can see, I'm not a little kid anymore." Naruto voiced.

"Yes you've grown into a handsome young man." Shizune said with a small smile.

"Thanks that means everything, especially coming from such a beautiful woman such as you." Naruto said truthfully. Kakashi watched the interaction with a barely contained giggle, while Sakura looked scandalous as she watched Naruto trying to flirt with Shizune.

"M-my Naruto, you don't need to joke like that." Shizune said with a slight blush, it was the second time Naruto complimented her and she really liked the attention.

"Why would I joke about that?" Naruto asked confused. Causing Tex and Iota to sigh at his confusion, they knew that Shizune was probably self-conscious about her looks and body. Being around Tsunade would do that to any girl.

"I'm just sure you tell every girl you met that." Shizune stated, with a sad smile.

"I only tell those who think deserve it." Naruto said before he turned to face Kakashi, leaving a blushing shell shocked Shizune. Naruto saw, Kakashi staring as him in some sort of pride.

"I'm so proud of you." Kakashi muttered as he pated Naruto's shoulder.

"Um…thanks." Naruto said unsure.

"You're welcome, no let's celebrate your promotion alright…my treat." Kakashi said.

"Cool, lead the way man." Naruto said to the Jonin. When Kakashi's back was turned Naruto channeled some chakra into his arms and the armor the covered his arms and hands disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto saw Sakura walking with Kakashi.

Naruto followed Kakashi as he led him to a Dango Shop. The three walked in and found a table to sit and.

"So Naruto how was your training trip?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Oh you know…boring." Naruto commented.

"Hmm, classic Naruto can't sit still and learn anything, Idiot." Sakura stated, causing Kakashi to give her a warning look. He knew that years ago Naruto wouldn't be offended by Sakura's insults because of his infatuation with her, which is why he didn't stop it. But he could clearly see Naruto held no feelings for Sakura and might react to her insults.

"I could reply to that, but it'd be usless…like you…heyo! But seriously I won't insult you, because you might cry, Zing!" Naruto announced dramatically.

"Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop." Naruto voiced. The three ordered some food.

"So how does it feel being promoted to a high rank so fast, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Weird, I don't feel different or powerful. But I do feel a like a badass to be called a Tokubetsu Jonin." Naruto replied.

"Yeah, don't we all." Kakashi commented as the food arrived. Naruto started to eat his food, but Sakura stared at Kakashi hoping to see his face. Naruto didn't care if Kakashi wanted his face hidden, he'd respect that.

'_Hey, what's the big deal about being a_ _Tokubetsu Jonin anyways?' _Church asked.

'_I curious too, is it a high rank or something?' _Tex asked.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he continued to eat trying to think of a good comparison for his ranking system and the A.I.'s.

'_You can think of the Tokubetsu Jonin as a Lieutenant Colonel. It's a really high rank that will get you respect but not the highest rank there is.' _Naruto thought.

'_Well damn!' _Church muttered.

'_My thought's exactly.' _Naruto replied. After a few minutes Sakura went to the bathroom leaving Kakashi and Naruto to themselves. Kakashi looked at Naruto with regretful eyes.

"Naruto…I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me." Kakashi said, causing Naruto to glance at him.

"You mean abandoning me for Sasuke? Or not teaching me?" Naruto asked, causing the Jonin to flinch.

"Both." Kakashi imputed, causing Naruto to nod slightly.

"I already forgave you." Naruto said evenly.

"S-so you're not angry?" Kakashi asked in surprise.

"No, I'm down right pissed." Naruto commented. "But I got rid of it during our spare." Naruto added and Kakashi had to grimace slightly. That was certainly true.

"Besides, I'm sure sense we'll be a team again. You could help me train." Naruto commented.

"You seem to be doing fine yourself." Kakashi said jokingly.

"I am, but I need help with some training." Naruto commented, getting Kakashi's attention.

"I was hoping you could help me master my Elemental affinity." Naruto said truthfully. During his trip he discovered His nature affinity was Wind. But Delta discovered Jiraiya's affinities were Fire and Earth and knew next to nothing about the wind element. So he forced his body to master The Fire Element anyways.

"What would that be?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"The Wind Element." Naruto stated causing Kakashi's to widen in surprise.

"That's a surprise. The wind element is rare in this country." Kakashi commented.

"I know. I was hoping you would know what to do." Naruto said.

"I know how you can master your wind affinity." Kakashi stated. "And I'll help you." Kakashi finished.

"Thanks, Kakashi." Naruto said with a slight smile. "When will we start?" Naruto asked.

"When we return from our mission tomorrow." Kakashi voiced, causing Naruto to nod before he went back to eating just as Sakura returned.

"So what happen while I was gone?" Sakura asked.

"Oh nothing just a Giant robot came in here and tried to rob the shop. Kakashi and I being the Samaritans that we are decided to help them. We saved the shop, defeated the robot and then I made out with Shizune after it was done." Naruto said with a straight face.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Yep, and boy Shizune tasted so good." Naruto said in fake reminisces. Kakashi was shaking trying to hold in his laughter. Sakura glared at Naruto.

"That's not true!" Sakura yelled.

"How would you now?" Naruto asked.

"Because I robot wouldn't rob a shop and Shizune would never make out with you." Sakura voiced.

Naruto gave Sakura a fake hurt look. "You know, words hurt." Naruto said, before his face changed to an apathetic one.

"Thank you Kakashi for the food." Naruto said as he pushed his empty plate forward slightly. "But I have to prepare tomorrow's mission, so see you later. And it was good catching up with you." Naruto said, before he disappeared in a Body Flickered.

After a few minutes Naruto returned to his apartment. And noticed it was clean except with the Metallic skeletons that had small pieces of armor on them, and several belts holding Grenades for the Brute Shot.

Naruto walked over to the belts of Grenades and looked them over. The blond picked one of the belts up and noticed the grenades were painted red, a tell-tale sign 'hot'. Then moment Naruto knew he was holding his newly made incendiary grenades, by taking apart the normal grenade Naruto removed the normal shrapnel that's inside the grenade and hollowed out the shell surrounded the explosive part of the grenade. Naruto put the chemical tetraphosphorus, where the shrapnel was located. Tetraphosphorus was a highly-flammable self-igniting chemical. In the hollowed shell of the grenade Naruto Benzene an oil-like chemical that when ignited turns into a flame-like gel.

Naruto sealed the Incendiary grenades in a Scroll that had a Kanji for flame on it. Before he inspected the other Grenade belts and noticed they were a dark blue. The color he coded for High-Explosive. These grenades like the Incendiary grenades were hollowed out of there shrapnel and shell. All Naruto did was wrap several explosive notes inside the hollowed out portions of the grenade. The blond sealed the Grenades in a blue scroll with the Kanji of H and E on it.

The blond created several clones and had them work on the bodies of Iota, Tex and Church. While the clones were working Naruto walked to his room and passed out on his bed.

* * *

**Okay sense i really couldn't come up with a single pairing for Naruto, he gets a Harem i guess. I have already thought of it sooo...here it is.  
**

**Naruto's Harem: **

******Shizune**

******Temari**

**********Kaguya Ōtsutsuki...**because you know, why the hell not.  


**********Sāra...if you don't know who it is, she's a movie girl.**  


**********Iota **

**********There, that's it.**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto or Red vs. Blue

Naruto stood leaning against a wall in the middle of a street in Konoha waiting for Kakashi to arrive. He'd been waiting for about two hours and Sakura was getting on his nerves. The blond was prepared for anything that could be on this mission, especially with his track record for missions.

"Ugh! Where is he?!" Sakura demanded to Naruto, but he gave her a blank look.

"I've been here the entire time…How the Hell would know!" Naruto said calmly in the beginning then snapped and yelled at the end.

"Why are you yelling at me?!" Sakura yelled, causing Naruto to give her a look.

"Dear God in heaven, Sakura if you don't shut up... I, I can't be held responsible for what I'm going to do to you." Naruto voiced, Sakura quickly shut up. The blond finally had peace and quiet, so he began to think about random teenager shit, most about having threesome with Temari and Shizune, maybe even added Iota into the mix.

'_Mmm…so much fun.' _Naruto thought to himself.

'_Hey, what did I tell you about think that shit while I'm in here! And don't be turning into another Tucker either!' _Church yelled.

"Yeah, sorry Dad." Naruto muttered to himself.

"What'd you say?" Sakura asked as she turned to Naruto.

"I said, 'Oh, look I'm bad.'" Naruto lied, as he did a bad-ass pose, Sakura looked at Naruto weirdly for a second before losing interest. After a few minutes of waiting, the sound of footsteps grabbed Naruto's attention. He turned to see Kakashi walking towards them. Naruto sighed as he prepared.

"You're Late!" Sakura yelled as she pointed an accusing finger at the Jonin. Naruto grabbed her and pushed it out of the way.

"Yes, I think we established that Kakashi has an advance case of Dyscalculia, but pointing it out is just mean." Naruto said cynically, causing Kakashi to deflate. He knew how to count. "Anyway, let's go. We have a mission to start and complete or possibly fail." Naruto voiced apathetically as he walked towards the Hokage tower, with Kakashi by his side.

"So are you excited at your first mission as a Tokubetsu Jonin?" Kakashi asked to his blond subordinate.

Naruto made a so-so gesture. "I just hope it won't be a bullshit mission." Naruto said, getting a slight chuckle from the Jonin. '_It would seem even if you are more mature, you still can't stand doing small things.' _Kakashi thought.

'_Do you ever get the feeling something bad is about to happen?' _Naruto thought as he glanced up at the cloud covered sky.

'_All the fucking time." _Church replied, causing Naruto to frown slightly.

'_Guys, be on guard.' _Naruto thought as he, Kakashi and Sakura entered the Hokage tower. The trio walked through several rooms and hallways, eventually arriving at room where they received Missions. Naruto noticed a several people he could care-less about, but he did see Tsunade and Shizune sitting at a large table.

Kakashi eye-smiled at Tsunade. "Excuse me, Hokage-sama, we're here for a mission." Kakashi voiced, as he looked to Sakura and Naruto, and his eye widened slightly when Naruto wasn't there. He quickly glanced around to see Naruto leaning against the table, talking to a giggling Shizune.

"Naruto…what are you doing?" Tsunade asked in a deadly voiced. The blond sighed.

"Excuse me, Shizune-chan." Naruto said to Shizune, before he turned to Tsunade. "What does it look-like? I'm trying to flirt with your hot apprentice." Naruto whispered to the Hokage. Tsunade sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Just get back with your team." Tsunade ordered, causing Naruto frown.

"Fine." Naruto said, before he faced Shizune. "Sorry Shizune-chan, but I gotta go." Naruto voiced, getting a nod from the woman.

"Bye, Naruto-kun." Shizune said smiling at the blond. Naruto walked back to his team and was scolded by Sakura, which he ignored.

"Hmm, there are several missions available, how about weeding 's lawn?" Tsunade asked.

"That fucking sucks, how about something else." Naruto said.

"What the hell kind of response is that?!" Tsunade demanded.

"I could have sworn Shinobi meant, Ninja, and I could have sworn Ninja were assassins that hide in the shadow…Why the Hell Am I Gardening!?" Naruto yelled.

"gah, Naruto." Iruka muttered, causing the blond to look at him.

"What the hell are you doing here Iruka? I mean, aren't you like a teacher? And it's early in the morning. The same time the academy starts…shouldn't you be there?" Naruto asked in full confusion that was shared by Kakashi, who just realized that too.

Sakura tried to grab Naruto to shut him up, but grabbed a pencil instead. "Huh?" Sakura sounded as she looked at the pencil.

"That's a pencil, P-e-n-c-i-l, pencil." Naruto said like Sakura was an idiot.

"I know what it is idiot!" Sakura yelled, causing Naruto to sigh before he slowly started to reach for his Gravity Hammer. Only for Kakashi to shake his head in a 'No' fashion to the blond, causing Naruto scowl at nothing.

"This is bad, Hokage-sama…the Kazekage has been kidnaped by the Akatsuki we just received the message!" A Nin yelled while running into the room. Naruto narrowed his eyes dangerously.

'_Uh, fuck.' _Church muttered he knew Naruto was pissed. Naruto turned to Tsunade who was writing something on a Mission Slip.

"Team Kakashi, you have a new mission. You're to go to the Sand, find out the situation, and relay it back to Konoha. After that, follow the orders of the Sand and back them up." Tsunade ordered as she handed Kakashi the mission slip.

Kakashi nodded before he faced his team. "Let's go, we have no time to waste." Kakashi ordered, causing Naruto to nod, before the two disappeared in a Body Flicker. Naruto and Kakashi arrived at the gate, and waited for Sakura.

'_Do you have everything you need to fight the Akatsuki?' _Church asked but Naruto could hear the worry in his voice.

'_Yes…I have everything I need.' _Naruto replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. Pushing his hair out of the way for a second, revealing a Sealing matrix, before it was covered by his blond hair again. After a few Seconds Sakura came running to the gate.

"Alright let's go!" Kakashi ordered as the trio launched themselves into the trees and began to tree hope to the Sand. After a few hours of Tree Hoping the Trio saw a figure walking.

"Temari-san!" Sakura yelled getting the wind user's attention. The trio landed near the Jonin.

"Sakura? Naruto, what are you doing here?" Temari asked.

"It's Gaara. We received a message from the Sand, saying he was kidnapped by the Akatsuki." Naruto said, causing Temari's eyes to widen.

"Gaara? Why?" Temari asked only to receive a shrug from Kakashi. "I knew something was wrong." Temari muttered to herself.

"It will take about three days to reach The Sand from here, let's hurry." Kakashi insisted.

"Okay." Temari muttered before she, and team Kakashi took off towards The Suna. Naruto glared forward as they traveled.

'_It's okay, calm down, Naruto.' _Tex voiced.

'_But I have to save Gaara.' _Naruto replied.

'_What's so special about him?' _Church asked.

'_He's like me, he was hated, hurt, lied to…everything, his own father even tried to kill him. He became I psychotic killer after that, but I beat him into submission. After then he mellowed out, and eventually became the leader of his own village.' _Naruto informed.

'_I just hope you know what you're doing.' _Church voiced.

'_Don't worry.' _Naruto replied, before he glanced at his side to see Temari looking upset. "Don't worry Temari, I will save your brother and I will save my friend, you can count on me." Naruto said to the wind user.

"Why would you go so far to save Gaara?" Temari asked confused.

"Because…because, him and I are the same." Naruto said mysteriously, but Temari understood what he meant. "We are both objects of Humanities darkest secret, their nature. We both were treated the same way. But know…but know Gaara has pushed through that, and has become the leader of Suna. I won't let the Akatsuki take that triumph away from him." Naruto voiced to the Jonin, before he picked up speed.

Temari looked at Naruto. '_Thank you…for everything.' _She thought, before she too sped up.

Eventually after days of travel the group arrived at Suna. Naruto looked at the giant entrance with dull eyes, the blond's hair had been more disheveled and he had dark rings under his eyes due to lack of sleep. The days and nights of the groups travel had been hard on the blond. He'd been so anxious he could barely sleep, counting ammo, sharpening blades, and running plans with Delta.

The group was let in by one of the Suna Guards who recognized Temari. The guard began to inform Temari on what happened.

"After the Kazekage was abducted, Kankuro went after them. We found him half dead and poisoned. We tried to neutralize it, but we can't. He was a half a day at most." The guard explained.

"Shit." Temari cursed.

"Let's hurry Temari-san, I'll examine him." Sakura declared and the Guard led the group to the hospital. Naruto lagged behind.

'_Delta, would it be possible to use the Healing Unit on Kankuro?' _Naruto asked.

'_Negative…The healing unit uses energy that jump starts the human's nature regeneration, but enhances its speed and efficiency to inhuman rates. Using it on Kankuro, would make him feel better, but wouldn't cure him.' _Delta informed. '_I apologize for not being able to help any further.' _Delta finished.

'_It's alright Delta, you did your best.' _Naruto said, before he entered Kankuro's hospital room. Naruto noticed an old woman glaring a Kakashi, causing the blond to sigh tiredly.

"The White Fang of Konoha!" The old lady announced before she attacked Kakashi, but was stopped when Naruto by the scruff of her neck.

"Look, not to sound rude, but I have a traitor of a friend. A girl obsessed about saving someone who doesn't want to be saved, A perverted teacher, a dozen highly trained criminals trying to kill me, I traveled for three days to reach a desert, and I have barely slept in said three days making me tired as fuck…Can we not have…whatever this is." Naruto said blandly.

"And this guy you call 'The White Fang' or whatever, this isn't him, he's Kakashi Hatake." Naruto informed. The old lady laughed.

"I'm just pretending to be stupid." The old lady stated, getting an un-amused look from Naruto. Sakura started to order around the medics on what to do and Naruto noticed Temari looked at Kankuro in sadness, which he understood. If anything happened to the A.I. in his head, he'd be sad, worried and possibly rampaging all at the same time.

Naruto walked over to the wind user and place a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be worried Temari, I will save Gaara, and I'm sure Sakura will save Kankuro." Naruto voiced confidently, causing the blond to nod absently. Naruto could tell she didn't believe him or lost hope.

"Where's the Temari I know?" Naruto asked, as he looked into Temari's teal eyes. "Where's the Temari who didn't take shit from anyone, where's the Temari who never backed down and spoke her mind, Where's the Temari who stood up and protected her brother even if she was scared of him…Where is she?" Naruto asked as he narrowed his eyes at the Wind user.

"I'm sure she'd never give up, looking pitiful like there's no hope when you haven't tried in the first place. I just hope we find her again." Naruto said as he glanced around before he focused on Temari again and noticed the look of despair left her eyes, but was replaced with determination.

"There you are." Naruto muttered, but Temari still heard.

"Thanks…Naruto." Temari voiced before she went to help Sakura heal her brother. Naruto nodded slightly before he leaned against a wall and closed his eyes.

"That was a nice thing you did, Naruto." Naruto heard Kakashi say.

"I couldn't stand such a sad look on that beautiful face." Naruto replied still leaning against the wall.

"Hehe, I thought you had a thing for Shizune?" Kakashi asked teasingly.

"What can I say, I like both of them." Naruto commented before he began to nod off. After a few second's Naruto fell asleep. Due to having several 'bad' nights of sleep, he entered his REM state quickly for his brain to rest. After a few minutes while Naruto rested, Sakura filtered the toxins out of Kankuro's body and left to create a cure for the poison.

Naruto was jolted awake when Kakashi kick him in the leg. Kakashi only eye-smiled when Naruto glared at him, but the Jonin began to talk to the Sand Jonin Baki about tracking down the Akatsuki members that abducted Gaara.

'_Hey Delta, is it possible to track Gaara down using the Enhanced Motion Tracker?' _Naruto asked.

'_Negative, while the Motion tracker can track people through other mediums other than motion, it can't track through 'Chakra' and even if it could, we never met him I wouldn't be able to track him since we don't have a way to differentiate him from other signatures.' _Delta explained.

'_I see.' _Naruto thought and focused on Kakashi to see him talking to a conscious Kankuro. He saw the puppeteer giving the Jonin a piece of black and red clothing.

Kankuro looked around and noticed a blond leaning against a wall, and narrowed his eyes. He knew he'd seen the blond somewhere before, until his eyes widened when he saw the whisker marks on his checks and recognized him as Naruto. A more annoyed looking Naruto, but Naruto none the less.

"Naruto Uzumaki…Please, save my brother." Kankuro begged.

"Don't worry, I will kill the Akatsuki members that abducted Gaara, and get him back safely." Naruto stated like it was a fact. The blond left the room with Kakashi and Sakura following. When they reached the outside they were stopped by Baki.

"If you wait a little we can have skilled Ninja here too, to back you up." Baki informed.

"Really?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm going too." Temari voiced as she stepped out of the Hospital.

"Oh, hell yeah." Naruto whispered to himself.

"Temari, stay here and work on the defense of the country and border. From the Shinobi of the Sand, I am more than enough." The old lady said.

'_Fuck that sucks, I wanted to fight alongside Temari and show her how badass I am.' _Naruto thought.

"But, Chiyo-baasama…isn't that a bit too much for you?" Temari argued.

"Don't treat me like an old woman!" Chiyo yelled. After some banter the group took off. Kakashi used His Nin-Dogs to track down the scent of the Akatsuki members, by using a piece of clothing Kankuro managed to get off of Sasori.

Naruto half listened to Chyio and Kakashi explaining the Tailed Beasts to Sakura. He already knew most of it anyways but it was at least interesting to hear there take on the subject.

'_Alert! Enemy Detected!' _Delta exclaimed.

'_Where?' _Naruto asked.

'_Directly ahead on the forest floor.' _Delta explained.

Naruto looked down slightly to see a Venus flytrap with Zetsu inside it. The blond's blues eyes connected with Zetsu's yellow ones. Zetsu smirked at Naruto, before he nodded his head. That action confused Naruto, but he assumed Zetsu meant that he was allowed to continue and save Gaara.

'_That's cool of him.' _Naruto thought to himself as he continued forward. He met up with the strange being several times after the whole 'Church and Delta' possession incident a few years ago. He was a pretty cool dude, excluding his cannibal behavior. But Naruto knew Zetsu was around for hundreds of years and knew lots of information. '_Maybe he knows something I don't and that's why he's letting me save Gaara.' _Naruto mused.

"Everyone Stop!" Kakashi ordered, causing everyone to stop. Naruto looked forward to see silhouette of a person standing a head of them, but he recognized him.

"Who is he?" Sakura asked.

"Itachi Uchiha." Naruto stated, getting a shocked look from the pinkette.

"This…this is Itachi Uchiha!" Sakura said in shock.

"Itachi, the child to kill his entire family?" Chiyo muttered to herself.

"It has been awhile. Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun." Itachi voiced calmly, Naruto closed his eyes for a second before he looked at Kakashi.

"Don't look directly into his eyes it's dangerous!" Kakashi ordered. "Judge his movement from of his body and his feet. Itachi's Genjutsu is a Dojutsu. If you avoid eye contact you'll be fine." Kakashi added.

"Not necessarily, Kakashi-sensei. He is an S-rank Missing-Nin and from what I hear he was in ANBU at a young as well. I doubt someone of his stature would fall onto the handicap of complacency, becoming dependent on only his own bloodline. I suggest we approach with extreme caution." Naruto stated.

Kakashi nodded and cursed silently to himself at not thinking of that. Itachi himself was internally impressed by Naruto's analysis. He always thought Naruto was on the…un-intelligent side.

Kakashi and Itachi started to talk to each other about the Sharingan, which Naruto ignored. While he slowly tried to form a hand seal out of Itachi's vision.

'_Wait_.' Delta voiced, causing Naruto to stop.

'_What's wrong? I thought I was supposed to use the Armor when I run into the Akatsuki members.' _Naruto thought.

'_Using the Enhanced Motion Tracker I was able to determine this isn't Itachi.' _Delta informed.

'_How, that doesn't make any sense?' _Naruto replied.

'_The enhanced motion tracker doesn't just track through movement. It also has Thermal, X-Ray and Short-Range Spectrum Vision.' _Delta informed.

'_From the Thermals I detect almost no heat coming from Itachi, which means he's either wearing clothing that's containing his body heat or he's dead. From the X-Ray's the skeletal structure is completely contradicting to what Itachi's body type suggests. And from the Short-Range Spectrum Vision I see I slightly smaller body inside Itachi's.' _Delta informed.

'_So it's a henged dead person or something relatively close.' _Naruto thought. '_Even if it is, I want Church, Sigma and Omega to be prepared to help just in case he can cast Genjutsu like the original Itachi.' _Naruto thought. The Alpha, Sigma and Omega were technically the strongest and the only ones able to override someone's brain.

"We'll kindly ask you to come with us now, Naruto-kun." Itachi said as he pointed to the blond.

Kakashi charged at Itachi, but the Missing-Nin turned out to be a Shadow Clone. The Real one appeared Next to Naruto, but the blond quickly stabbed the Nin in the chest with a combat knife. As soon as Naruto did that the Uchiha exploded in crows. The Teen noticed that crows began to circle around him in a hypnotic manner.

"Tch, Genjutsu." Naruto muttered. "I hate them." He said to himself. Itachi formed out of several of the crows.

"Your analysis was correct, Naruto-kun. All I need is a finger and you'll be trapped. Don't worry though, I won't use the Mangekyō Sharingan on you or it would be more correct to say that I can't use it at the moment." Itachi stated, causing Naruto to narrow his eyes before he smirked.

"I see, I understand it now." Naruto said, getting a raised eye-brow from Itachi. "Whatever you're using to hide as that corpse is also limiting you're abilities. But it could also be cutting of your higher Bloodline abilities since you don't have 'your' blood running your veins. The question remains why you'd use such a technique, if it limited you…unless you not supposed to defeat me or my team. It's a distraction." Naruto voiced.

'_To deduce that from such a small amount of information is no doubt impressive.' _Itachi thought. "You've grown strong Naruto-kun, but now you must sleep." Itachi commanded.

"I don't think so." Naruto said, as the crows that encircled him began to change into blue hawks. The Hawks attacked Itachi, but the Nin evaded accordingly.

'_Hmm…He's overpowering my illusion with his mind…that's impossible. I have direct control to his mind, with my Genjutsu.' _Itachi thought, before he lurched forward and gasped. "I-I feel…I fell angry and I don't know why…Why am I…Why am I **so pissed off?" **Itachi asked as his voiced got distorted. "**HmhmhmhmMuahahahaha!" **Itachi began to laugh manically. "**The world is mine for the taking…I won't be the pathetic loser everyone controls…I will be in control…I will be the puppeteer to the world of puppets…I will place everyone in an Illusion…And My reality will become everyone's…Muahahah" **Itachi raved as Omega influenced him.

Itachi lurched forward again and gaged as black smoke and liquid poured out of his mouth. The black material formed an Armored Solder. Without Omega influencing the Nin, Itachi was able to control himself.

"Hey, Cockbite! Are you ready to get your ass kicked?!" A pissed voiced taunted from Naruto's location. Itachi looked forward to see another armored figure with Cobalt armor standing in front of Naruto protectively.

"I believe you should leave now intruder, or we'll send Omega to attack you-**_or we'll send Omega to attack you."_** A deceptively calm voice with a demonic echo stated. Itachi glanced at his side to see a transparent orange man with flames surrounding him.

"Hmm it seems you choose the later fine, Omega Sic 'em-**_Omega Sic 'em_**." Sigma ordered to the A.I. of Rage. Omega laughed manically before he charged at Itachi, but disappeared. Itachi glanced around before pain exploded from his chest. The Nin looked down to see a hand poking out of his chest.

Itachi stared down at Team Kakashi before he quickly glanced at Naruto to see him smirking. '_What was that…who were they?' _Itachi thought, before he focused on the task at hand.

The missing Nin quickly went through several hand-seals. "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu(****_Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique_****)" **Itachi exclaimed as he expelled a large fire ball from his mouth. The ball of inferno flew towards the 'largest threat' Kakashi. The fireball collided with the ground creating an explosion. The smoke cleared revealing a hole in the ground where Kakashi was.

After a few seconds Kakashi came out of the ground in front of Itachi and attacked. The missing-Nin caught the attack. But Kakashi held onto Itachi, confusing the Nin. Itachi turned a fraction of a centimeter and saw a large blade flying hurling towards him and Kakashi. What surprised Itachi was the fact it was a weapon he recognized, it was Naruto's, and it looked he was going to attack Kakashi to get to him.

As soon as the large blade stabbed Kakashi, he dispelled. But Itachi wasn't so lucky. That large blade ran through his chest, into his heart. Itachi looked surprised. "*Breath**gasp* you *Choke**gasp* Have grown *breath**Choke* Naruto-kun." Itachi forced out before he collapsed, and his body changed into someone else's.

"Who…who is that?" Sakura asked.

"That's a decoy." Naruto stated as he walked up to the corpse.

"So it was a henge?" Sakura questioned.

"No it was. It was something different." Naruto said as he pulled his Brute Shot of the Decoy's chest and swiped the blood off it, before he placed it on his back.

"Hey ah, Naruto, how'd you know it was a Shadow Clone?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto gave him a look. "Because you aren't stupid enough to attack him from the front…also I have a slight sensing ability." Naruto lied.

"Now let's go we've wasted too much time here." Naruto stated getting a nod from Kakashi.

"Agreed." Kakashi voiced before the group speed off. After a few hours of traveling the four arrived at the border between The Suna and Konoha. Naruto noticed Team Guy was there as well, but focused on the entrance of the cave, which was a boulder with a sealing tag on it.

"That's the**Gofū Kekkai****_ (Five Seal Barrier_**)."Naruto voiced as he looked at the Seal tag.

"The what?" Sakura asked, causing Naruto to close his eyes and remind himself that yelling at her would make him look like a dick.

"The Five Seal Barrier like it's implies is a barrier seal. That seal to be precise is that main one, that Seal is protecting the boulder from any physical attacks. But it too is protected by the four remaining seals." Naruto said. "There are three ways to de-active the seal. One, is to remove the four adjacent seals in unison and quickly remove the main one at the same time. Two, is to create a large sealing array around the outline of the boulder outside of the barrier and cut the main seal off from the other four. Or Three, over power the person who's controlling the seal with our own Chakra, and since we have no idea who's powering this seal let's not try that one." Naruto finished. He received wide eyed looks from almost everyone.

"What?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"Nothing." Kakashi quickly voiced.

"Whatever, so which one are we doing?" Naruto asked.

"I think the first one." Kakashi said.

"I see, who ever does it, should watch out for the trap then." Naruto said, getting a confused looks from everyone. "The clone trap is a self-defense mechanism to prevent anyone from removing the seal tags. If you touch and remove the tag, a clone of yourself with form and it'd fight you." Naruto stated. "So…Who's going?" Naruto asked.

"Well go!" Guy yelled before Neji looked for the seals and the team split up leaving a radio for Kakashi to use.

'_Guys are you ready?' _Naruto asked.

'_Fuck yeah!' _Church announced.

'_Let's kick some ass!' _Tex said.

'_I'm ready!' _Theta announced.

'_{Knock knock…Who's there…I'am}' _Gamma voiced.

'**_Let's grind their souls to oblivion.' _**Omega voiced darkly.

'_All systems are at 100% with reserve power ready as well. Everything's perfect for a fight.' _Delta voiced. Naruto smirked as he had the full support of his allies. After a few minutes everyone was in sync and the sealing tags were removed. Sakura used her enhanced 'strength' to decimate the boulder, the four Nin-sped inside the cave.

Naruto glared forward when he noticed a girly looking man was sitting on Gaara's body, with a hunchbacked figure at the girly looking man's side. "Well then, which one of you is the jinchūriki, I wonder, mm?" The girly looking man asked.

"You know…if you don't get off Gaara…hmhm, I am going to kill you all…mhmhm." Naruto said with a weird chuckle, a chuckle that belonged to someone who was slightly crazy.

"My, my…is that him?" the girly man asked.

"I don't know. He doesn't match the description." The hunchbacked figure replied.

"You harmed my friend." Naruto said. '_My closest friend.' _"And now you're insulting him, by sitting on his unconscious body…you really don't want me as your enemy. If you don't…Get…Off…Him…Now I will tear your spine out through your ass." Naruto said in a deathly calm voice as his left eye changed color from bright blue to, a sinister red and his sclera began to turn black.

"Mm…Big words, Jinchūriki." The girly man taunted, before his shoulder exploded in blood. "AHH! What the hell!" The girly man yelled. He looked at his shoulder so see a hole in it. Everyone looked around but only saw Naruto holding a small unique device.

"I was going to give you a quick and painless death…but now you thoroughly pissed me off." Naruto said as he. As he aimed his silenced magnum lower and in quick succession fired two more shots, causing the Akatsuki member to collapse on his knees.

"Get out of here Deidra!" Sasori ordered. Deidra didn't argue and created a large bird out of clay. The girly blond looked for Gaara but realized something, he wasn't there.

"What?! Where is he?!" Deidra announced, even Team Kakashi and Chiyo looked confused, well Naruto didn't. Kakashi looked at his side to see Naruto un-effected by Gaara's disappearance.

"Naruto…when did you?" Kakashi asked surprise.

"Hmm…'When' exactly?" Naruto questioned himself putting emphasis on the 'When'. "He's not too far away. I think Sakura should attend to him." Naruto stated.

"B-but how, you didn't even move." Kakashi voiced.

"It's because I hadn't…yet." Naruto said. "Anyway, let's focus on this alright." Naruto told to the Jonin, as Deidra flew away to retreat. Kakashi was about to follow him but Naruto stopped him.

"What, why have to neutralize him!" Kakashi insisted.

"Kakashi-sensei, he has the ability to fly. If he wanted to he could go straight up. The only reason he's leaving in such a low altitude is because he wants to stay visible to us, so he can split us up." Naruto deduced.

"But what if he recovers and attacks while we're fighting." Kakashi argued.

"I shattered his Knees and Shoulder, rendering his arm and legs useless." Naruto informed. "I doubt he'll recover in time." Naruto stated.

"I see." Kakashi said as he and Naruto focused on Sasori who looked at the group intently. He too was surprised by the disappearance of the Kazekage but hid it.

"I'm going to create a clone and have it lead Sakura and Chiyo to Gaara." Naruto said. '_Hopefully he'll be there. I would just place Gaara in the closest field.' _Naruto thought, as he created a Shadow Clone.

Sakura reluctantly followed the clone but Chiyo didn't. "Look, Chiyo, I know you want to have a heart to heart moment with your grandson, during a fight to the death. But Gaara, your Kazekage needs you at the moment. Kakashi and I can take care of this." Naruto insisted. The Old lady glared at the blond before leaving with the clone to Gaara's location.

'_Now that there out of the way, I don't have to hold back.' _Naruto thought as he glanced at Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, you know how you said you'd try to be there for me when I needed it?" Naruto asked.

"I do remember that particular conversation…Why?" Kakashi replied, still staring at Sasori with his Sharingan eye.

"Because, I'm going to reveal my 'secret' weapon, something no one knows about. Not Tsunade, Not Jiraiya…And I want you keep it that way, please?" Naruto asked as he looked at Kakashi. "I will be putting my absolute trust in you, something that I've only done with one other person." Naruto added.

Kakashi looked at Naruto not with his usual eye-smile but his eyes carried a melancholic look to them. He was deeply regretful for allowing Obito to die, and then Killing Rin broke his heart. The only one he was deeply connected to after that was Minato Namikaze, a man he saw as his father after his real father died. But after the Kyūbi incident he threw himself in his work in the ANBU to stall his grief, in doing so he ignored Minato's son. He continued to ignore the blond to hold back the possible grief he could have gotten.

But know Naruto is putting his absolute trust in him. Kakashi close his eyes, in thought before he glanced at Naruto. "Okay, Naruto, you can trust me." Kakashi voiced.

"Thanks, can you distract Sasori…I need to prepare." Naruto stated, getting a nod from the Jonin, before Kakashi engaged the Akatsuki member. Naruto closed his eyes and did a Ram hand-seal.

"Seal…Release." Naruto muttered, before he was enveloped in a cloud of smoke. The smoke cleared revealing that he was wearing Agent Maine's armor, except Naruto removed the shoulder armor to give himself better movement. Naruto watched at the HUD power up along with the Bio-Scan. The blond cracked his knuckles and cracked his neck.

"Oh yeah." Naruto muttered as he reached for his back and pulled the Brute Shot off his back, while placing his pistol on his hip.

Kakashi jumped back to avoid hit from Sasori's tail. The Jonin went through several hand-seals. "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**(**_Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique_**)" Kakashi exclaimed as he expelled a large fire ball towards the puppeteer.

Naruto watched the fight before he created a clone, which wore the same armor as Naruto. "You know what to do." Naruto stated, before the look alike nodded and vanished entirely going back in time to retrieve Gaara.

Sasori for gone his cloak as it caught on fire, revealing it was a large mechanized puppet. The Puppeteer launched dozens of shuriken and Senbon at Kakashi, but he turned into a cloud of smoke when the weapons hit him. Kakashi came out ground behind Sasori and stabbed a lightning encased fist at Sasori's exposed back. The metal tail tried to block, but the lightning encased hand sliced through it and made contact with the Puppet body.

Just as the outer body was destroyed a second body came out of the first one. But this one was a teenage boy. Kakashi panted slightly due to his use of the Chidori, he felt a large object land next to him causing him to glance in that direction. The Jonin's eyes widened as what he saw, it was an intimidating white armored individual that was almost as tall as he was. What got his attention though was whet 'Brute Shot' it was holding.

"Naruto? Is that you?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course." A low grow-like voice replied. The speakers had been damaged when Maine was injured and wasn't repaired, mostly because Maine did growl do to his injury. So no one knew it was broken. "Now let's kick some ass." Naruto said as he reloaded his Brute Shot, changing the normal grenades to the 'High Explosive' ones.

"Hmm, I suppose I'll have to use it." Sasori said to himself before he pulled out a scroll and unsealed a human like puppet.

'_Alert! Enemy detected…interesting, I'm able to see small traces of DNA on the puppet.'_ Delta voiced.

"Do you know why it's like that?" Naruto asked, after turning his speakers off.

'_I don't have enough information to make a proper analysis.' _Delta informed.

"Thanks anyway." Naruto said, as he quickly dodged to the side dodging Black Sand. "Odd." Naruto voiced, before he did a back handspring to avoid another attack by the black sand. '_It's like Gaara's sand…Hm, Sasori never use this in the beginning. But it started with he summoned the human like puppet...I see.' _Naruto thought before he leveled his Brute Shot at the human puppet.

Kakashi kept evading the black sand and was beginning to get annoyed. Every time he tried to attack Sasori the sand would protect him. The Jonin glared at the puppet before several grenades slammed into the puppet creating a large explosion that ruptured the integrity of the cave.

As the cave collapsed Naruto pulled Kakashi down. "Now Theta!" Naruto said, but Kakashi didn't hear him because the speakers were off. Before the cave crushed Kakashi and Naruto a large golden tinted dome shield made up of large hexagons enclosed the two. The Energy shield protected the two from the cave in. Naruto looked through the transparent dome and noticed a large ball of Black sand sat in the center of the debris.

"What is this?" Kakashi asked slightly dumbstruck as he watched the Energy Dome slowly rotate.

"It's a hard light shield." Naruto stated. "Kakashi-sensei, do you know what that black sand is?" The blond asked.

"Yes, it's metal." Kakashi informed.

"Oh, then this is going to be easy." Naruto said.

"What? Why?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Because, metal has two weaknesses that we have access to." Naruto said as he reloaded the Brute Shot, but instead of 'High Explosive' Naruto used 'Incendiary' grenades. "We have Extreme heat to melt the metal and lightning to use it as a conductor." Naruto said, causing Kakashi to look sheepish.

"Do you have a plan, Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"We attack Sasori from the front and back. I have reason to believe that the metal is poisoned. I think it would be better if you attacked from the front since you are armored. I'll leave a clone to fool Sasori long enough to use the Chidori and attack from behind." Kakashi planed.

"I see, I'll be the distraction, constantly attacking his front in unison with your clone." Naruto clarified, getting a nod. "I think it would be best if you went underground. I'll let you pass through the shield." Naruto said getting a nod from Kakashi before he used the 'Hide like a mole' technique.

"I think you'll need this." Naruto said as he handed The Kakashi clone his Gravity Hammer.

"Damn, how do you carry this?" 'Kakashi' asked as he felt the weight of the hammer.

"I trained in strength remember." Naruto said absently as a small seal gleaned on his finger tip. Smoke enveloped Naruto's hands, before it cleared revealing Church's 'Signature' weapon, the Sniper Rifle. Naruto loaded the Armor piercing rounds into the Anti-Material Rife and placed it on his back.

"Ready?" Naruto asked.

"Always." Kakashi muttered as the Dome Shield collapsed. Naruto placed the Brute Shot on his back and pulled out his Sniper Rifle and aimed it at the dome of metal sand. Naruto fired a 14.5x114mm high velocity armor piercing round, the projectile forced its way through the metal sand. The Blond quickly placed the rifle on his back and pulled out his Brute Shot.

Naruto watched at the Black Sand mold into Giant Shapes, and they launched themselves at his position. Naruto placed the Brute shot on his back and charged at the Metal shapes. Before a large cube of metal sand could crush him, Naruto caught it. The ground underneath Naruto caved in on itself due to the weight of the metal cube.

The blond used the enhanced Armor strength to throw the large metal construct back at Sasori, but it stopped mid-air. Naruto charged and jumped onto one of the large metal sand constructs and used the Adaptive Camouflage to blend in with the metal. The blond jumped in between the metal shaped inconspicuously as the Kakashi clone used the Gravity Hammer to fight Sasori.

Naruto landed at Sasori's side where the Kazekage's puppet was and pulled out his Brute Shot. The blond deactivated the adaptive Camouflage and pulled the puppet downward. Using the enhanced strength, Naruto pulled the puppet's mouth open and shoved the Brute Shot down its mouth.

While simultaneously activating the Overshields, Naruto fired the Brute Shot. The incendiary grenade exploded from inside the puppet incinerating it. The blond was protected by the intense heat the melted the nearby black sand in inoperable use. So even if the puppet was salvageable the sand wasn't.

Sasori was surprise, furious and curious at the same time. But before he could say anything he heard a loud sound of chirping birds. Before he could react, a lightning encased fist protruded from his chest.

"*Gasp**Breath* I guess my times up*cough*." Sasori voiced.

"Yes." Kakashi said. "I heard you were once partners with Orochimaru. Do you know where he is now?" Kakashi asked.

'_OH Yeah, Sakura still wants to 'save' Sasuke' _Naruto thought.

"Hmm…fine, In Ten days, in Kusagakure at the Tenchi Bridge. I'm supposed to meet with my informant. He's me spy from Orochimaru." Sasori informed before he took his last breaths.

Kakashi and Naruto looked at Sasori's dead body. Naruto sealed back Agent Maine's into the sealing matrix that mapped most of his body, but was hidden by his cloths. With the blond out of the armor, Naruto pulled the silenced pistol off his hip and fired several shots at Sasori's dead body, mostly at the head and chest.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Kakashi asked, causing Naruto to look at him blankly.

"Double Tap." Naruto stated. "I'm making sure he's dead, he could be faking." Naruto said, causing the Jonin to Sweatdrop at how casually Naruto said that.

"Whatever, here you go." Kakashi said as he handed the blond his Gravity Hammer. Which Naruto gleefully took.

"You missed me didn't you?" Naruto whispered to one of his most prized weapons. Kakashi ignored the blond eccentric attitude and they left.

"So…what was that?" Kakashi asked referring to the Armor.

"It is something I would rather die, than give up." Naruto voiced, surprising the Jonin. "I might tell you, when I'm ready. But I will tell you this, that is how I saved Gaara." Naruto said, confusing the Jonin.

"Um, those weapons you have." Kakashi started.

"Are my creations." Naruto lied. "And not for sale." He continued.

"Aw…I really like that one you used to destroy the sand shield." Kakashi whined slightly referring to the Sniper. "You know, that armor explains why your hair is like that." Kakashi commented on Naruto's forced down hair.

"I happen to like it this way." Naruto stated. "It changes things up." Naruto finished as the two arrived to see Chyio lying unmoving next to Gaara and Sakura was crying.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"C-Chyio-Baasama, she-she sacrificed herself to bring Gaara back." Sakura forced out. Naruto's eyes widened as he kneeled near one of his only friends.

"Gaara…Gaara!" Naruto voiced as he shook the teen. When the teen didn't respond, Naruto placed a hand on Gaara's forehead.

'_Church and Delta could you look for him?' _Naruto asked the only answer he received was his hand glowing a Cobalt and Green. After a few minutes Gaara began to stir.

"Are you alright, Gaara?" Naruto asked as he felt Church and Delta return to him. Gaara glanced around surprised, as he noticed dozens of Sand Nin were surrounding them.

"You have no idea, the shit I had to go through to save your ass." Naruto commented. "But I would do it again and again." Naruto said.

"N-Naruto?" Gaara asked surprised.

"Mmhmm." Naruto nodded. "And you're village too. They came all this way to save you." Naruto said, surprising the insomniac.

"It's true, you're my little brother I always have to worry about you." Kankuro voiced.

"Kankuro don't be disrespectful, Gaara's still Kazekage." Temari stated.

"Gaara." Naruto said as he stood up and held out his hand, which the Kazekage took.

"Gaara, how are you feeling?" Temari asked as she looked at her little brother. Naruto looked at the 'family' scene with a slight envy before he destroyed the feeling. The blond closed his eyes and brushed a hand through his hair.

"Thank you, Naruto, for saving my brother." Kankuro said, causing the blond to look at Chiyo's dead body.

"Don't thank me…thank Chiyo, she's the one the used some sorta Med-Jutsu on him." Naruto sighed, he knew she was dead. One can't bring back the dead without a price.

'_It's okay Naruto, you can't save everyone.' _Church said in an unusual sympathetic voice.

_ 'There are always failures, but like you said, you comeback with more experience than before.' _Tex added.

'_Death is a natural part of life. Don't focus on, the what if's and what could have been. Looking back clouds your vision of the present and blinds you of the future.' _Delta voiced. Naruto looked to see Sakura holding Chiyo's body, before he looked at Gaara.

Naruto walked up to Gaara and placed a hand on the Kazekage's shoulder, getting the red-head's attention. Naruto motioned to Chiyo and he understood. "Everyone, Chiyo made a….difficult sacrifice, let's say a prayer." Gaara voiced, causing everyone to tilt their head down ward.

After that everyone returned to Suna. Naruto, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Sakura and Kakashi walked through the village heading towards the Kazekage tower.

"Hm, Naruto, I see you're trying to copy my style." Gaara commented trying to lighten the melancholic mood.

"What the Hell makes you say that?!" Naruto demanded.

"I carry a large gourd on my back…now you for some reason carry a large Hammer on your back when you could seal it." Gaara pointed out, causing Naruto to glare at nothing.

"Does no one see that the Gravity Hammer is badass?" Naruto complained.

"I think it's pretty cool." Kankuro commented, with Kakashi nodding.

"Why's it called the 'Gravity Hammer'?" Temari asked, getting a grin from Naruto as he reached behind his back to get it.

"Nononono! That won't be necessary." Kakashi quickly said. "Let's just say whatever that Hammer touches are rendered to dust." Kakashi said.

"Whatever, so Gaara you're Kazekage now." Naruto said.

"Yes." Gaara replied.

"Congratulation." Naruto said. "I recently got promoted myself." Naruto boasted, getting Temari's attention.

"When I was in Konoha a few days ago I thought you were a Genin." Temari voiced, getting a snicker from Kankuro.

"I was, until I got promoted to Tokubetsu Jonin." Naruto stated nonchalantly not that the Sand siblings believed him. "Seriously." Naruto said with narrowed eyes, why did they think he was joking?

"Yes, Naruto good job." Kankuro said in a voice Naruto knew all too well.

"Don't patronize me." Naruto snapped.

"It's good to see your back to your old self." Kakashi commenting on Naruto's 'serious' attitude switching back to his 'normal' angry/cynical/apathetic attitude.

"What do you mean?" Gaara questioned.

"Yeah, I've had a bit of an attitude adjustment. I'm a little more jaded than I used to be." Naruto stated.

"Haha…a Little Jaded." Kakashi said to himself, which the blond ignored.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're alright…So what now?" Naruto asked as he glanced around Suna.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked.

"Well do we return to Konoha now or rest here?" Naruto questioned. "I'm pretty tired." The blond commented. Gaara gave Naruto a dry look.

"If you're looking for some sort of charity, you're not getting it." Gaara said, causing the blond to huff slightly.

"Fine." Naruto grumbled.

"But, I will need to write a report on what happened. Then send it to the Hokage, so you can stay here until that happens." Gaara voiced, before he sent a sideways glace towards Naruto. "And I suppose in that time, you and I can catch up." Gaara said before they entered the Kazekage tower.

'_Delta how much power did I use, while fighting Sasori?' _Naruto asked.

'_7%' _Delta said, surprising the blond slightly. He's thought it would have been more because he used the Temporal Distortion Unit, to travel a back in time.

'_That's really good.' _Naruto said.

'_Yes, it seems while it takes longer to charge your armor with Chakra. It also takes longer for it to deteriorate as well.' _Delta informed. '_Also when are we going to leave Konoha?' _Delta asked, while he himself had no problem being in the Village, he didn't want Naruto as risk of being harmed.

'_We went over this already Delta, after Iota's, Tex's and Church's body are complete. In Konoha I have access to a lot of materials and maybe I could possibly have some people join me.' _Naruto thought.

'_Who?' _Delta asked curiously.

'_Well I have two people in mind that are from Konoha. I'm sure you know who they are.' _Naruto thought.

'_Kakashi and Shizune.' _Delta said, getting a slight nod from the blond.

'_Yes, both are incredibly skilled. Kakashi is a jack of all trades, being a skilled in Nin-Gen-Tai and Ken jutsu. And Shizune who's highly skilled in medicine and healing, while not as high as Tsunade's and Sakura's her abilities are up there.' _Naruto thought. '_If I can get them to join me, I'll only have one more person to recruit.' _Naruto mused.

'_And who is that?' _Delta asked.

'_Kabuto Yakushi_ 'Naruto thought.

'_The right hand man of Orochimaru? Isn't he an enemy?' _Delta asked curiously.

'_It might be hard to convince him, but it will be worth it. Kabuto has shown to be incredibly loyal to Orochimaru, if I could switch his loyalty to me. Then I'd have a very powerful team member. I heard Orochimaru and Jiraiya compare Kabuto to Kakashi in skills.' _Naruto thought. '_Plus we need a scientist.' _Naruto mused.

'_Kakashi will be the Jack of all trades, once Tex's body is finished she'll be the power house, Iota who has the skills of Carolina will be the close-combat fighter and infiltrator, Shizune will be the medic, Church will be the long range fighter if we fix his problem with the sniper, And Kabuto will be the scientist/medic.' _Naruto planed.

'_Hmm…I see.' _Delta replied.

'_When we return to Konoha I'll have to gather Info on Kabuto.' _Naruto said, before he focused back on what was going on. Kakashi and Gaara were talking about the mission, and Sakura was trying to talk to Temari and Kankuro. Naruto looked around before he leaned against a wall and discreetly began to inspect Temari's body.

'_Hey Sigma, any luck with the Kyūbi?' _Naruto asked, as he

'_Yes, he's an interesting being to talk to-__**he an interesting being to talk to. **__But I'm confident that I'll be able to convince him to loan you his power, shortly-__**shortly.' **_Sigma voiced. '_I have discovered something interesting though-__**I have discovered something interesting though.' **_Sigma said.

'_Omega has a interesting effect on the being, it seems he can calm the Kyūbi-__**it seems he can calm the Kyūbi.**__' _Sigma informed.

'_How is that possible?' _Naruto asked.

'_It would seem that both of their, negative natures cancel each other out-__**negative natures cancel each other out.' **_Sigma voiced.

'_Thanks for the info.'_ Naruto said as he closed his eyes in thought. After a few minutes Naruto felt a hand on his hand. The blond open his eyes to see Temari holding onto his hand, before he could say anything she took him out of the Kazekage's office with no one noticing.

Temari led Naruto into an empty hallway and glanced around. "I wanted to thank you, Naruto for saving my brother." Temari voiced nervously, causing Naruto's heart to jump slightly. '_Oh my God, are we going to do it?' _Naruto thought to himself.

Temari reached into her Kimono and pulled out a necklace and handed it to Naruto. "Here." Temari said as she held out the Necklace. Naruto took it and looked at it and noticed it was an hour glace filled with see clear sand grains.

"I want you to have it, it's one of the few things I have from my Mother." Temari said. "It's one of the most valuable things I have." Temari informed, causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"I-I can't take this." Naruto replied.

"It's alright I want you to have it." Temari insisted.

"Why? This seems like it's important to you." Naruto questioned.

"That's reason why I'm giving it to you. You've done so much for me and for Kankuro, even if you don't know it. You saved Gaara from himself, and helped us become a family again. Even that was something that deserves my gratitude, and then you come across the country to risk your life to save Gaara from S-ranked criminals." Temari explained.

"This is the least I could give you." Temari voiced, causing Naruto to look at the hour glass filled with clear sand. He sighed before he put the necklace on, you really can't say no to a gift giving from the heart without coming off as a dick.

"Thanks, Temari." Naruto voiced with a slight smile.

"That's not all." Temari said, getting a confused look from Naruto.

"Not all of, Mmmm." Naruto sounded as Temari connected her lips to his. Temari pushed the blond against the wall and continued to keep her lips connected to his. Naruto's hand reached around unit he held onto her back, before he turned and pushed Temari against the wall. After a few seconds the two parted, with Naruto panting slightly and had a small blush on his face.

The two stared into each other's eyes, before Naruto quickly leaned back. "Sorry, I got a little carried away." Naruto apologized.

"I-it's alright, it was…good." Temari muttered while trying to compose herself. After she composed herself, she gave Naruto a smile that made the blond's heart skip a beat. "I saw you checking me out in the Kazekage's office." Temari informed, causing Naruto to shift slightly.

"It's nice. Almost no one looks at me like that, because they think I or Gaara would kill them." Temari said. "Anyways, we have to go back or else they'll look for us." Temari said, getting an absent nod from Naruto.

"Hey Temari." Naruto voiced getting the wind users attention. "I was wondering. If you are free later…Do you wana hang out?" Naruto asked.

"I'd like that." Temari replied before the two entered the Kazekage's office with no one noticing.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Naruto or Red vs. Blue.

Team Kakashi and Team Guy stood at the entrance of Suna, ready to depart. Naruto and Gaara stared down.

"This is the part where we shake hands I think." Naruto commented sarcastically.

"I believe so." Gaara added as he put his hand forward, which Naruto took.

"Good bye Gaara, keep safe." Naruto said as he let go of his friend's hand. "And good bye to you too Temari-chan." Naruto said to the Wind User.

"Bye, Naruto-kun." Temari said, getting a smirk from the blond. Naruto walked back to his team before everyone waved and left.

"Hmph…so it's 'Naruto-kun' now?" Kankuro asked to her sister.

Temari turned to Kankuro and gave him a narrowed eye glare. "Kankuro." Temari slowly said. "Shut up or I'll kill you." She finished in an eerie whisper. Kankuro quickly shut up.

Team Kakashi and Team Guy sped through the Desert at impressive speeds. "Soooo Naruto, can I see your weapons now?" Tenten asked.

"No." Naruto replied, not even looking at the girl. '_She's starting to really get annoying.' _Naruto thought.

"I'll stop asking if you let me see them." Tenten said.

"Hmm…I see. Then I guess you have to ask me for eternity then." Naruto replied sardonically.

"Come on, Naruto, it wouldn't kill you to share." Sakura stated.

"How would you know?" Naruto quickly replied. "There are some many things I can think resulting in my death, if I were to give Tenten my weapons." Naruto stated.

"Fine, be paranoid." Sakura said.

"Oh, I am paranoid, and that's how I've lived this long." Naruto replied cynically as he continued to speed towards Konoha. While the group was traveling, several of the Chuunin would glance at Naruto in worry. They still weren't still to his change.

'_This is getting fucking boring!' _Church announced.

'_Fine then, talk or do something. I honestly don't care. You can rant about fucking anything if you'd stop yelling in my head!' _Naruto replied.

'_I Will!' _Church voiced, causing Naruto to roll his eyes slightly, before Church began to rant about the most mundane shit. After a few hours of traveling that turned to days, the two teams arrived at Konoha. As soon as they entered the gate Naruto's semi-positive attitude shifted to his hostile one.

"Ah, so good to be home." Sakura announced dramatically. "Aren't you glad to be home Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Would you be glad if you were trapped in a lake filled with Piranhas?" Naruto asked rhetorically. Kakashi sighed at Naruto now hostile attitude and Sakura's oblivious one. The two teams entered The Hokage's office and noticed Tsunade and Shizune talking.

Kakashi sighed when he noticed Shizune there, before he looked to Naruto to see him gone. He looked at Shizune to see Naruto talking to the medic. Kakashi walked up to Tsunade and handed debriefed.

"Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked and Naruto could hear the large amount of worry in her voice.

"Yes, yes Shizune-chan, don't worry, I'm me remember." Naruto boasted.

"I know, but. The Akatsuki are dangerous. And they're after…You know." Shizune voiced nervously.

"I do know what they're after." Naruto muttered. "But, trust in my abilities that are all I'm asking." Naruto said, causing Shizune to look down.

"I just think that's what the Akatsuki wants." Shizune admitted Naruto glanced around to see the other Nin focusing on Tsunade. Naruto grabbed onto Shizune's hand and lead her out of the office.

"W-what are you doing, I have to help Tsunade-sama?!" Shizune announced, only for a finger to be placed on her lips.

"Shhh." Naruto sounded. "Follow me, alright." Naruto said. Shizune looked at the Hokage's office door than back to Naruto, then back to the door.

"Fine." Shizune relented before she and Naruto walked through the empty hallways. "What are we doing?" Shizune asked.

"Walking and talking." Naruto stated. "Now listen alright…It makes me feel really…Nice, how you genuinely care for my well-being. Not as Konoha's weapon, but for my personal safety." Naruto admitted, before he faced the medic. "But I can take care of myself." Naruto said.

"I-I just don't want you hurt. First Sasuke, now this, it just seems. Whenever something bad happens, you're in the center trying to protect your loved ones. I just don't want you to keep doing that, getting hurt." Shizune said as she looked out the window.

"Shizune…I promise, I won't get hurt." Naruto voiced, before he sighed and glanced around. Naruto placed a hand on her chin and lightly turned her so she'd face him. "There are some…secrets that I have kept hidden for, my own reasons. But if it means I gain your confidence and trust. I'll tell you them." Naruto said, getting a wide eyes look from Shizune.

"You don't need to do that, honestly." Shizune voiced.

"Fine, but know this…I'm far more powerful then I let of." Naruto said seriously. "I will not lose to the Akatsuki." Naruto told to the medic. Shizune looked conflicted for a few seconds before she looked at Naruto.

"Swear to me, that you won't do anything reckless, that you will stay safe." Shizune demanded, causing Naruto to sigh but he smiled slightly. He was glad someone was so protective of him.

"Fine, fine I swear it." Naruto voiced, causing Shizune to narrow her eyes.

"I want to hear you say it." Shizune stated.

"I won't do anything stupid, and I'll keep myself relatively safe." Naruto replied with a hand over his heart.

"I guess that's as good as I'm going to get." Shizune muttered.

"So, are we good?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Shizune said. "Now let's return to Tsunade-sama, wouldn't want us to get in trouble." Shizune said. Naruto nodded slightly before he placed his hands in his pockets and walked with Shizune to the Hokage's office.

When they arrived they noticed Kakashi, Sakura and Team Guy leaving the room. Naruto noticed Kakashi glanced around before he saw him standing with Shizune and gave the two an eye-smile. Naruto gave Shizune a nod, before he vanished in a Body Flicker.

Naruto appeared on a roof near the Hokage tower and looked around absently. "It's nice that you have someone who cares that much about you." Church said as he materialized at Naruto's side.

"Yes, it feels…nice." Naruto agreed, before his eyes locked onto the villagers that walked through the streets.

"So what are you thinking?" Church questioned.

"It's the spy Sasori has in Orochimaru's ranks. While I could care less about Sasuke now, but I could use the spy to lead me to Kabuto." Naruto contemplated as he looked at the Hokage tower. "But if I am to recruit Kabuto, I have to gather as much Info as I can on him." Naruto said. "Which means, I'll have to come back at night." Naruto voiced before he vanished in a Body Flicker.

Naruto stood on top of the Hokage tower in the dead of mid-night. "Un-seal." Naruto muttered, before he was enveloped in a cloud of smoke. The smoke dispersed, revealing Naruto in Maine's armor. The armor became Transparent as Naruto activated the Active Camo.

The armored blond snuck into the tower without resistance and began to search for the archives. "I don't see why we can't just ask Zetsu?" Church asked from a small window on the HUD, causing Naruto to glance at him before he continued searching.

"Because, I have no idea where Zetsu is, he's usually the one that finds me." Naruto replied. "And, he's probably busy you know with manipulating a bunch of S-Ranked criminals and all." Naruto stated as he eventually found the Archive room. Filled with the archive of all missions there's ever been, D to S. Naruto began to search for Kabuto's records.

"Yeah, you never said, but want do you plan of doing with Zetsu and Kaguya?" Church questioned.

"Honestly I have no idea." Naruto said. "Well except one." Naruto admitted.

"Well, don't leave in fucking suspense here!" Church announced.

"Well odds are Kaguya's going to attack most of if not all of the Shinobi." Naruto stated.

"No fucking shit." Church commented sarcastically.

"Why would she attack?" Theta asked, as his appeared in a small box on the HUD next to Church. Naruto glanced at the A.I of trust before continuing his search.

"Because Kaguya was pissed when her sons' tried to spread Chakra around, she knew most of them would use the ability to manipulate Chakra to harm or kill others. So she rampaged and tried to take the energy that she, risked her own life for, back." Naruto explained.

"Risked her own life for? What does that mean?" Theta questioned curiously.

"From what Delta said, Kaguya ate a forbidden fruit to obtain God-like powers. She could have easily died from too much power. The thing she took the fruit from, the Shinju, could have retaliated and tried to kill her. Hell, it must have been 'Forbidden' for a reason, maybe that fruit dammed her into eternal damnation for doing what she did." Naruto theorized. "And after all those risks, her sons just spread the power around like it's nothing. I'd be pissed too." Naruto ranted.

"Anyway, after she was defeated by her sons she was sealed. Imagine after being unsealed, she sees almost half of the population using Chakra, fighting and killing." Naruto said. "The Elemental countries have had three world wars in the past five decades. What if she discovers that? That the energy she used to help everyone is now used as the primary tool for war." Naruto asked.

"She'd want to take it back." Theta said.

"Yes, and I'm sure none of the Shinobi would want their power taken away. Those two opposing ideals clash, Kaguya wanting her Chakra back, and the Shinobi wanting to keep their chakra. There'll be an inevitable fight." Naruto said.

"So what do you plan on doing?" Church asked.

"I want to help Kaguya." Naruto stated. "She seems to be the one who keeps getting fucked over. First, she risks her life to help everyone, and then they call her a demon because of her power. Then, her sons use her power and spread it to the people who'd use the energy for war. Then she tries to take it back only for her children to attack and seal her. Now her power is being used for war, the exact opposite of what it was originally intended for." Naruto said. "I may be apathetic to Most of the Shinobi world, but it'd be a dick move not to help Kaguya." Naruto finished.

"And how do you plan on helping her, doing so would aim all the Shinobi at you." Tex said, causing Naruto to glance Tex, who was in the HUD under Church and Theta. Naruto returned back to searching the archives, there was a lot of shit to sort through. But he was at the K's so it shouldn't be to long.

"Well I would like to try and reason with her first, you now, to not kill everyone. If not I could take her and myself to another time and place entirely." Naruto explained.

"You'd use the Time Distortion Unit to take her somewhere else?" Delta asked.

"Yes." Naruto stated.

"How?" Church questioned.

"From what Gamma said, with Sigma backing him up, The Time Distortion Unit keeps a record of all the places it's been used. If I can, I'll take Kaguya and Myself to Sidewinder, where the Armor came from originally." Naruto explained.

"What about the Team you planned to create?" Tex asked.

"I'll give them the option of coming. If I can convince Kaguya to come with me, then it'd be a relatively easy to convince her to allow me to being them along." Naruto stated as he found Kabuto's record.

Naruto read through the report and his usual apathetic scowl, turned into a dangerous glare as he finished reading. "What…The….Hell!" Naruto yelled pissed off, it was a good thing his speakers were off.

"This is this is…so fucked up!" Naruto ranted.

"Why, what happened?" Church asked.

"Kabuto was found as a child who had amnesia. He was found by a Kunoichi named Nonō Yakushi, who was also known as The Wandering Nun. She found him and healed him. From what the reports say, Kabuto tried to emulate her and learned Medical Nin-jutsu to help. But after a few months Danzo, demanded that Nonō return to her services as a spy, but since she was running an orphanage at the time she refused. Kabuto volunteered in her place and left. But as soon as he left Nonō bargained with Danzo so she's take Kabuto's place." Naruto explained

"Danzo agreed, and sent Nonō in Kabuto's place, that was a lie. He split the two up, having them spy on different villages. While Kabuto was in one Village, believing he was helping Nonō and the other orphans. Nonō was in a completely different village, believing Kabuto was safe." Naruto continued.

"Danzo slowly brainwashed Nonō into forgetting Kabuto, by giving her false info over a few years. Danzo used false messages and false pictures of Kabuto, each of the pictures changed slightly over the years, until Nonō couldn't recognize Kabuto. Then when they outlived their usefulness, Danzo had them kill each other." Naruto said somberly. "From what I could guess, Nonō died, and Orochimaru used Kabuto's distress to get a loyal subordinate." Naruto finished.

"God, what the fuck is wrong with your people?!" Church yelled.

"I don't know." Naruto muttered, Kabuto may have lied to him when they first met and been somewhat of an ass. But at least he had reason for it. He thought his life was fucked up, but to kill your own mother and have her not recognize would be fucked up beyond reason. '_Now I really don't like Konoha.' _Naruto thought.

Naruto placed the info back into the archive and left the Hokage tower. When Naruto returned to his apartment he re-sealed Maine's armor and created more clones too have them continue working on the robot bodies.

The blond sat back on one of his chairs and contemplated. '_The robot bodies will take about a few more weeks until there finished. Hope fully I can convince Shizune and Kakashi to follow me in that time'_ Naruto thought.

"Hmmm….So this **is where you live." **A voice said and Naruto recognized it as Zetsu's dual voice.

"It's not much, but what can you do." Naruto said with a shrug, before he faced Zetsu. "Um…what are you doing here, Zetsu?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I was in the neighborhood **and thought I'd drop by." **Zetsu stated, getting a deadpanned look from Naruto.

"I doubt it…it's about Sasori and Deidra isn't it." Naruto said. "Are you mad I killed them?" Naruto asked.

"**Not really, they served their purpose. **I do apologize that the Akatsuki had to attack your friend, **it was necessary to achieve our goal." **Zetsu said.

"Hmm…" Naruto sounded as he glanced at nothing in particular. "While I am pissed It, deep down I know it was going to happen sooner or later. But Gaara is alive, so I guess it would be redundant to hold it against you. You have been planning this for the better part of a few centuries." Naruto said.

"I'm glad **you understand." **Zetsu voiced. "There's also another reason I'm here. **There are several members of the Akatsuki I want you to look out for. **While I believe in your skill, there are some members that will prove to be the challenge especially if they come after you. **Kakuzu, Hidan, Pain and Tobi are the members that you should keep your guard up at all times." **Zetsu informed.

"I see thanks." Naruto nodded, before The Will of Kaguya handed him some documents. "What are these?" Naruto questioned.

"These are the dossiers **I've collected on Kakuzu, Hidan, Pain and Tobi." **Zetsu informed. **"**If you run into them **you know what to do." **Zetsu said. "I'll feed them as much false information as I can on you, until the seven other Tailed beasts are captured. **After that they'll come after you." **Zetsu informed.

"Hmm, have you found a way around the whole 'Die after extraction' problem?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes actually. **It seems the Gedō Mazō needs only a portion of the Tailed beast's chakra. **If I try to extract the Kyūbi from you, I would stop half way. **Allowing you to keep the Kyūbi inside you to keep you alive, and have enough Tailed Beasts' Chakra to awaken the Jūbi." **Zetsu explained.

** "**That's awesome." Naruto voiced. "That was one of the parts I was worried about the most." Naruto muttered. "I'm curious Zetsu, what would you do after Kaguya is resurrected?" Naruto questioned.

Zetsu tilted his in thought before he shrugged. "Whatever Kaguya would require of me I guess. **MY job is to resurrect her that's all." **Zetsu voiced. "**Anything after that is Kaguya-sama's decision." **Zetsu finished.

"I have an Idea, Zetsu." Naruto said. "For when after Kaguya was resurrected, we both know once Kaguya's resurrected she'll attack the Shinobi." Naruto stated, getting a dryly look from Zetsu.

"**No shit." **Zetsu commented.

"While you don't particularly care for any life other than Kaguya's, it doesn't sit right with me that some many people will die." Naruto stated. "So I'll try to talk to her, you know convince to try and not kill everyone." Naruto informed, getting a look from Zetsu.

"And after that? **The Shinobi will try and kill because of her powers still." **Zetsu asked.

"I'll use a… **Jikūkan Ninjutsu(****_Space–Time Ninjutsu_****) **I have to take her to a place far from here. So no one would try to harm her. And so she wouldn't have to watch this world be engulfed in war." Naruto said Zetsu looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes. "You and I would naturally go with her." Naruto stated, causing Zetsu to nod.

"Hmm…**I'm glad I chose you as a partner. **Naruto Uzumaki, that's good plan." Zetsu voiced. "**When will you be leaving Konoha?" **Zetsu questioned.

"When they are finished." Naruto said as he pointed to the three incomplete robot bodies. "After I leave Konoha, I will create a group." Naruto stated.

"**For what purpose?" **Zetsu questioned.

"For ensuring the revival of Kaguya and to protect her." Naruto stated. "While the Akatsuki is a puppet group, run by you, their job is to revive the Jūbi. But there are a number of people can and will try to stop It, such as Konoha, Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa." Naruto said. "I doubt the Akatsuki can fight that large of an enemy, with so many variables that could go factor into things. So while the Akatsuki hunts the Tailed Beasts, my group will make sure they get them." Naruto explained. "And after Kaguya is revived, my group will protect her, and if I can convince her to not kill everyone. And if use my Space–Time Ninjutsu they too will follow us." Naruto finished.

"**Damn." **Zetsu muttered that was a mouth full. "Fine you have full rain to do that then. That sounds pretty useful." Zetsu said. He'd been constantly planning plans after plans to make sure Kaguya was revived, but to have a break from it would be nice.

"Cool." Naruto commented.

"**What would your group be called**?" Zetsu asked.

Naruto zoned out for a few seconds, before he focused onto Zetsu. "How about Project Freelancer." Naruto voiced, he honestly thought that would be a badass name.

"**Interesting name." **Zetsu muttered before he melded into the wall and disappeared. Naruto stared at the wall for a few minutes before he walked to his room and laid down.

"So you're going to name your new group Project Freelancer?" Tex asked as she materialized in the corner of the room.

** "**I thought it'd be a cool name. Even if the Original Project Freelancer did end on a dark note, they still did some amazing things." Naruto stated.

"Hmm." Tex sounded before she disappeared, leaving Naruto to his thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Naruto or Red vs. Blue.

Naruto sat on top of the Hokage Tower a looked down, to watch and listen to the conversation below. Tsunade, Sakura and Shizune where talking about how to approach the spy at Tenchi Bridge.

"Are you sure we can trust the information? What if it's a trap? With Orochimaru as bait, the Akatsuki could be waiting for you." Tsunade voiced. '_I doubt Orochimaru and the Akatsuki would work together.' _Naruto thought.

"If it's a trap then, we'll just have to fight." Sakura said, causing Naruto to sigh. '_Being headstrong like that will get you killed.' _Naruto thought.

"You say you'll fight? But your team is short a member." Tsunade replied.

"It doesn't matter, we can take them." Sakura said.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to send Team Kakashi after the spy on their own. You should send a team with back up, I would volunteer personally to back them up too." Shizune argued, Naruto looked to her and smirked slightly.

'_Looks like someone has a thing for you.' _Church commented.

"Shizune like you, Sakura is one of the Shinobi that I put my trust in. She and The members of team Kakashi will be enough for the mission." Tsunade said.

"Then wouldn't it be the better if I joined them." Shizune replied.

"It's not the same. Sakura believes in saving her teammate Sasuke, and I'm sure Naruto want's to kick his ass." Tsunade said. '_I'll do more than kick his ass.' _Naruto thought. "That conviction will allow them to succeed this mission." Tsunade said.

"I understand, but I still don't get why I can't back them up?" Shizune asked. "If I do that then they won't be a member short." Shizune stated.

"I know, but you're letting your feelings getting the better of you. Your feelings for Naruto will make you make rash decisions." Tsunade voiced, causing Shizune to look down and Naruto to narrow his eyes. The three women heard a thump and turned to see Naruto standing near them leaning against a wall.

"What's the real reason why Shizune can't come?" Naruto questioned.

"I just gave it." Tsunade said with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, you gave a bullshit reason." Naruto replied, causing Sakura to glare at him. "If what you say is true, that Shizune's attachment to me will create an unstable variable in the Mission. Wouldn't Sakura's attachment to Sasuke do the same?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

Tsunade looked at Naruto and cursed silently. "Fine, you got me." Tsunade admitted. "The real reason is your fourth team member has already been chosen for you." Tsunade said.

Naruto nodded slightly before he focused on Tsunade. "I see, but next time, don't make Shizune out to be the bad person here." Naruto said. "She just wants me to be safe." Naruto stated Shizune looked happy and relieved.

"Anyway, I'll be going now…Later Shizune-chan, and Hokage-sama." Naruto said before he flickered out of existence. Naruto walked throughout the Village, thinking mostly. The blond noticed several traveling merchants walking by.

"Did you hear there's a mysterious village near the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Hot Water?" Naruto heard one of the Merchants ask to another.

"I heard that they have some sort of thunder machine. My friend knew a missing-Nin who tried to enter the place but as soon as he got to the border of the village there was a loud booming sound and a crater was all the was left." Another merchant voiced.

"I heard there were they had bird machines that flew around the Village." Another merchant voiced.

"That's stupid, no one can fly." Naruto heard someone reply. Naruto narrowed his eyes before he walked up to one of the Merchants.

"Excuse me." Naruto voiced.

"Oh, yes?" The merchant asked.

"That Village you were talking about….what was it?" Naruto questioned.

"Oh, there just rumors that there's a mysterious village that on an island off the cost of the Land of Fire and Land of Hot Water." The merchant informed. "No one's been able to enter the place, not even we have." The merchant said.

"How long have the rumors been around?" Naruto questioned.

"About fifteen years, but they've been spreading around a lot more now these days." The merchant voiced.

"Hmm…interesting." Naruto muttered. "Thanks for the info." Naruto stated before he walked away. '_What do you guys think of that?' _Naruto thought.

'_What those guys described sounded really advance for Shinobi.' _Tex voiced.

'_I know, that Thunder Machine, it sounded awfully familiar to Artillery.' _Naruto said. '_And metal birds that flew sound a lot like planes.' _Naruto added.

'_What do you think we should do?' _Tex questioned.

'_Nothing, at least not yet, if a group of Shinobi actually advanced there village to the point of revolutionizing the world who am I to stop them. I just don't want the Shinobi to get ahold of you guys or UNSC based technology.' _Naruto replied. '_If they're naturally progressing then then I shouldn't do anything.' _Naruto added.

'_Good.' _Tex said.

'_Why good?' _Naruto asked.

'_I'm just glad you thought it through.' _Tex stated. '_We all know how much trouble you have with that.' _Tex taunted. Naruto just ignore her, and continued to walk. The blond glanced around and noticed Shikamaru and Choji talking. Naruto just passed them.

'_Alert! Enemy Attack Emanate!' _Delta announced. Naruto quickly jumped back just as a black and white creature landed where he was. The blond quickly reached into his Ninja pouched and pulled out to Combat Knifes. Naruto landed on the ground, and before the creature could attack, it had a knife in its skull. Causing the creature melted into Black Ink.

'_Interesting ability…to manipulate Ink.' _Delta voiced, causing Naruto to nod absently. '_Enemy directly ahead, I suggest we attack before the enemy sends more of those Ink creatures.' _Delta said.

"No shit." Naruto muttered as he ran passed the Ink puddle and grabbed his combat knife. While Delta was very helpful, he also pointed out the obvious sometimes. Naruto held both of the Combat Knifes in a reverse grip and charged at the assailant.

Several more Ink creatures headed towards Naruto, but before they could reach him. Naruto flickered out of existence and appeared behind the creatures. As soon as Naruto's foot touched the ground, all the ink creatures exploded.

Naruto glared forward ad noted a pale boy sitting on top of a building looking at him, with a smile. '_So you're the asshole that's attacking me.' _Naruto thought.

The blond jumped onto the building and slashed at the pale boy's chest. The pale boy pulled a Tanto from the sheath off his back and blocked the strike. Naruto stomped at the boy's shin, before he kicked the boy's chest, causing the pale teen to stumble slightly before Naruto grabbed onto the helm of the boy's shirt and held him over the edge of the building.

"Why'd you attack?" Naruto asked he knew this teen had the Konoha head band. '_So why did this asshole attack._' Naruto thought.

"Hmm, your pretty skilled, Naruto-kun. You even defeated me, even when I caught you off guard. You must have a pretty large penis." The pale boy commented.

"Yeah…wait, what?" Naruto stumbled out. '_What did he just say?' _Naruto thought.

"That you defeated me, even when you were distracted. To be so skilled like that, you must have a large dick." The pale teen said.

"Um…thanks." Naruto said unsure. "Now why'd you attack?" Naruto asked.

"To test the limits of my new team member." The pale boy said before he melted into Ink.

"Well…that was a thing." Naruto commented as he glanced around. "Why'd he talk about my dick though?" Naruto asked out loud.

"Hell if I know, maybe you have an 'admirer'. Did you see the way he dressed?" Church asked as he materialized on Naruto's shoulder.

"I don't think he was gay, maybe sheltered or something he was so abnormally pale." Naruto muttered to himself before he jumped off the building.

After a few minutes Naruto arrived at the normal training ground, to see Kakashi leaning against one of the posts. The blond walked up to the Jonin.

"So is my little student ready to learn how to master the Nature of Wind?" Kakashi asked.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." Naruto replied sardonically.

"Fine, ruin my fun. Anyway, do you know the weaknesses of Wind and its strong suit?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, Wind is weak against Fire." Naruto stated. '_Which I have mastered during the training trip' _"And Wind is strong against Lightning." Naruto finished.

"Good, you aren't as stupid as you were when I first taught you." Kakashi joked, only to dodge a knife thrown at him. '_Note to self: Don't make fun of Naruto's intelligence.' _Kakashi thought dryly.

"Let's get started." Naruto said.

"Eh, right. Do you know the secret to the Shadow Clones?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes…It'd be pretty hard not to notice getting new memories." Naruto responded dryly.

'_Actually, the reason you noticed it was because I pointed it out.' _Delta stated trying to be helpful.

'_Thanks Delta.' _Naruto replied sarcastically.

"Good, I have an idea and a training schedule only you can do, due to your immense Chakra, in addition with your clones. You can cut your training time in half." Kakashi explained.

"I understand." Naruto stated, he already knew and did that. It really didn't matter if he pointed it out or not, so he kept quiet.

"Now, onto the first step to mastering Wind Chakra." Kakashi voiced dramatically before he held out a leaf. "Cut this in half with your Wind Chakra." Kakashi said as he handed, Naruto the leaf. The blond sat near a tree and created several clones. All of the Narutos began to try and cut a leaf.

After a few hours, Naruto looked at the leaf and noticed the leaf was only ¼ cut. '_I believe visualization would be a good way to improve the cutting prowess of your Chakra. Since Wind Chakra is more of a cutting element. Visualizing a type of blade could improve your training.' _Naruto heard Delta input.

Naruto followed his advice, and began to visualize blades being formed from the wind chakra. The blond pulled his hands apart and saw the leaf completely severed. Naruto grabbed a second leaf, and after a few seconds of concentration he severed the leaf in half again.

"Step one down." Naruto muttered, before he grabbed several leafs and stacked them on each other. Naruto used his Wind Chakra cutting the stack of leaves in half. After a few seconds the clones that were working on mastering the wind chakra dispelled when Naruto deactivated the technique.

The blond held his head in pain for a few seconds. '_It's alright, relax.' _Delta said in a calm voice. Naruto relaxed, usually creating seven or more clones was more taxing because his mind was already hard worked, as it was holding several other minds already. Naruto leaned against the tree and listened to Delta talk.

While Naruto was attached to all the A.I. he was more close to Church, Delta and Theta on an emotional level. He looked up to Church as his father, Delta as his caring socially awkward older brother, and Theta as his timid younger brother.

When Naruto's brain stopped hurting, he slowly stood up and stretched. He walked over to Kakashi, who was reading one of Jiraiya's books.

"What's step two?" Naruto asked, causing Kakashi to look away from his book, and glance at Naruto in surprise.

"You already cut the leaf?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes, several times actually." Naruto stated nonchalantly.

"Well good for you." Kakashi said not really caring. "Now…Onto the second step!" Kakashi announced, as a large wall of earth formed behind him. Then water poured over the earth wall, creating a water fall. "Cut the waterfall, once you do that. You would have mastered your Wind Affinity." Kakashi voiced.

"So I do what I did to the leaf, but on a larger scale." Naruto muttered. "Or is there something else?" Naruto asked himself.

Naruto created five clones and had them try to cut the Water fall while he observed their progress. After a few hours of trying to cut the waterfall, Kakashi and Naruto left during the night to rest. Naruto trained for a week to master cutting the waterfall, since he had to limit himself on how many clones he could make, it of course took longer.

"Hmm, so you mastered your Wind Affinity training." Kakashi voiced with some pride.

"Yes, so are you going to teach me any Wind Jutsu now?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, no." Kakashi voiced. "I only taught Sasuke the Chidori because he needed it to fight Gaara. If he didn't have to fight Gaara I wouldn't have taught him it. The Jonin senseis don't teach their students Jutsu, the students have to learn it themselves or create their own." Kakashi explained.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because if the Jonin held their students hand through everything. The students would never learn how to do things on their own, if that were the case." Kakashi said.

"I see, thanks anyway Kakashi." Naruto said Kakashi gave his usual Eye-smile before he vanished in a body flicker. Naruto glanced around, before Delta materialized on his shoulder.

"What are we going to do until the mission, were we confront the Spy on Tenchi Bridge?" Delta questioned. Naruto gave Delta a look.

"Well since I have mastered Wind, I should create a Jutsu." Naruto stated.

"You mean you want to infuse the Rasengan with the wind element?" Delta asked curiously.

"Of course man." Naruto voiced.

"Well you have three days, two hours and ten minutes to either create it or master it before our mission starts." Delta informed, Naruto nodded before he sat down and held is hand forward as he formed a Rasengan in his hands.

"Alright Delta, I need you to watch. Tell me when the Rasengan starts to become unstable." Naruto voiced, he glanced to Delta to see the green armored solder nod. The blond focused on the Rasengan and slowly began infuse Wind Chakra into the technique.

After a few minutes of slowly infusing Wind Chakra into the Rasengan, the Rasengan began to create a shrieking sound and began to form small blades of wind around the spiraling sphere. Naruto focused on stabilizing the Wind Rasengan, but after a few minutes Naruto dispelled the technique.

"So, what do you think?" Naruto asked.

"I think with our experience so far, using an elemental infused Rasengan in close proximity to you would prove to be quite dangerous. I suggest we find a way to make it throw able or have one of your clones use it as a kamikaze." Delta suggested.

"Hmm, I see. How would I make the Wind infused Rasengan throw able?" Naruto questioned.

"You would need more power to transfer the power to the Rasengan. I would suggest you use it while either wearing the Armor or using your tenant's power." Delta said. "And once we come up with the perfect Ratio to your Chakra and the Nature Chakra, Sage mode would also be a good power source." Delta included.

"Thanks Delta, any more advice?" Naruto asked, causing Delta to tilt his head forward.

"Negative." Delta stated. "But I think you should keep up on your skills, you have yet to train in your hand-to-hand combat and Ninjutsu skills since you've arrived in Konoha. Complacency is a dangerous emotion." Delta finished.

"Of course." Naruto muttered, as Delta vanished. "Iota?" Naruto asked, before the cyan colored A.I. materialized on his shoulder.

"What?" Iota snapped.

"I just wanted to train, there's no need to bite my fucking head off." Naruto replied.

"Hmm." Iota sounded.

"Are you, um…are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?" Iota replied.

"I don't know. You seem a bit…hostile." Naruto stated.

"Hostile? I seem hostile now?" Iota questioned threateningly, as her posture changed, making her visor face in Naruto's direction.

"Um…What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong, everything's _perfectly _fine." Iota said. Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly. Iota had been acting…less than friendly, ever since he started flirting with Temari and Shizune. As soon as he remembered that his eyes widened. '_Ah, fuck.' _He thought.

"Hey um…Iota." Naruto said unsure.

"Yes?" Iota asked in a dark voice.

"Do you…do you have thing for me?" Naruto questioned.

"Oh, and what gave it away. The fact that I constantly flirt and hit on you, or about that fact that I taught you everything I know and only asked for a body so I could be with you, or how about that fact that I possessed your female clone so we could actually copulate?" Iota asked sarcastically.

'_Huh? Now I feel like an idiot…wait, what? Now the stuff with the Female clone makes sense now. And she has the attribute of mimicry, so she could pass off as my clone.' _Naruto thought.

"I sorry, Iota…I never thought you'd feel that way." Naruto stated, he thought that the A.I. could only feel and think in the perimeters of their attribute.

"Hm…" Iota sounded. "I guess it isn't really your fault. Having the only relationship remodel is the Alpha's and Tex's, which isn't a good relationship to emulate." Iota muttered.

"There is a problem though." Naruto slowly voiced.

"You have feelings for Shizune and Temari too." Iota stated, causing the blond to flinch. "You can be with them, I don't care. But as soon as I get my body…whoa, things are going change." Iota said.

"I see." Naruto said. '_If I use my awesome negotiation skills, I could get my own Harem…that'd be so awesome!' _Naruto thought jokingly.

'_God Damn it! I thought I taught you better than that!' _Church announced. '_You're more like Tucker than I'd like.' _Church stated.

'_Dude, I'm a teenager…and a guy. I can be perverted, if I wanted to.' _Naruto thought, before he focused on Iota. "So, let's get started shall we." Naruto said referring to the training.

"Of course, now you know you have those seals on you that make you heavier?" Iota asked.

"You want me to increase their weight and train using them?" Naruto replied.

"Yes, how'd you know?" Iota questioned, earning a shrug from Naruto.

"I guessed really." Naruto stated.

"Hm…" Iota sounded, as she watched Naruto pull up his pants legs and channeled Chakra into the seal. But instead of them deactivating they increased in weight. "Good." Iota said, before two rows of green lights rotated around Naruto. "Now begin." Iota ordered.

(**Three days later**.)

Naruto ran a hand through his hair as he walked to the meeting place of his team. He wore his usual black pants, shirt and cobalt hoodie, and had his Brute shot on his back. He sealed the Gravity Hammer, for convenience sake. Since he increased his seal weight's it was a bitch to carry the Gravity Hammer so he sealed it until he could casually carry it.

The blond walked to the building and saw the abnormally pale teen standing there. "Oh, it's you." Naruto muttered, before he stood next to him. After a few minutes Kakashi arrived on time, which didn't really shock Naruto. Kakashi seemed to be on time when Missions demanded it.

After a few seconds Sakura arrived exactly on time. "So is my Team ready?" Kakashi asked.

"Why do you need to ask redundant questions? If we're here obviously we're ready." Naruto stated.

"Hey, who's this?" Sakura asked motioning towards The Pale teen.

"This is…your new team member." Kakashi stated, Sakura noticed Naruto didn't look surprised by the information.

"Naruto, do you know him?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, he and I are the best of friends. We go the ramen stand and hang out all the time, you just never noticed him before." Naruto stated condescendingly.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Oh god..." Naruto muttered to himself.

"I am sorry about before, I only wanted to test your abilities." The pale stated.

"Eh, water under the bridge." Naruto waved off, honestly Tex and Iota had done way worse in the prospect of training, so a sneak attack didn't really matter to him.

"I'm glad, I'm also glad I don't have to look after you." The pale teen stated. "You've shown you have a quite large penis and balls." The pale teen stated.

"Yyyeah." Naruto said slowly. '_Again with the dick and balls talk.' _Naruto thought. Kakashi and Sakura looked really confused.

"That's a…weird thing to say." Sakura said.

"Well that is to be expected if. Especially if such a hag were to misinterpret what I'm saying." The pale teen voiced with a smile.

"What did you just call me?!" Sakura demanded before she charged at the pale teen, only for Naruto to catch her.

"You shouldn't attack you team mates Sakura, they could get hurt." Naruto stated, but made it seem sarcastic.

"Anyways now that, that's over, introduce yourselves. We have to make it quick though." Kakashi said.

"I'm Naruto C. Uzumaki." Naruto stated.

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura said.

"My name is Sai." The pale teen said introducing himself.

"Now that we know each other, well our names at least, I'll explain the mission." Kakashi said, before he became serious. "The four of us, will go to the Tenchi Bridge. There will capture the spy the Akatsuki has in Orochimaru's ranks. This is our only chance to find out where Orochimaru and Sasuke are." Kakashi explained. "Now well met up at the gate in one hour…so be prepared." Kakashi ordered before he vanished.

Naruto quickly turned around and walked to the direction of the Gate, he was already prepared. So there was no use going to his apartment. While Naruto was walked towards the gate, he glanced at his side to see Sakura walking with him talking. So naturally he ignored her.

After an hour of waiting Kakashi, Sai and Sakura arrived, to see Naruto staring at them. "What are you looking at?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing, I just found it strange that you all arrived at the same moment, at exactly the precise time. It was weird." Naruto stated with a sigh as he stood up and dusted his black pants off.

"Right then, let's go." Kakashi voiced as he lead the three teens.

After a few hours of walking and awkward silence, Naruto glanced at Sai. "When you 'tested me' you used an interesting method of attack." Naruto stated. "With your drawings…did you make them sentient?" Naruto questioned to the pale teen.

"No...I doubt that is possible." Sai stated he saw no problem in saying that. If Naruto asked how to perform the technique he would deny him.

"Hmm…such a shame, that'd be incredibly useful." Naruto muttered.

"I agree." Sai stated.

"I noticed you were quick at drawing those creatures…Are you good at Fuinjutsu by any chance?" Naruto asked.

"Perhaps, perhaps not." Sai said, not giving to much information on his abilities.

"Cool, cool." Naruto voiced, as he glanced at his side to see Sakura staring at Sai intently.

"What is it?" Sai asked, about Sakura's stare.

"You and him are a lot alike." Sakura said. '_Okay, who's this 'Him' you're referring to.' _Naruto thought. '_Oh God, you're going to somehow put Sasuke into this, aren't you_?' Naruto thought with annoyance.

"Please stop staring at me…you're making my uncomfortable." Sai voiced.

"Why do you have to be that way?" Sakura asked. '_That's a weird question to ask someone.' _Naruto thought but didn't comment, the possible fight was getting good.

"I'm not being anything." Sai stated.

"There it is again, you talking like your better then everyone." Sakura said.

"Wait, what?" Naruto said, that didn't make any since. "Um, do you think that since Sai monotone, that he thinks he's better than everyone?" Naruto questioned.

"Of course. I won't accept him as my team mate." Sakura voiced.

"But, aren't I monotone all the time?" Naruto questioned.

"No you're apathetic, it's completely different from Monotone." Sakura argued.

"I have no idea where this argument is going." Naruto stated.

"All I'm trying to say is, Sai, is trying to take Sasuke-kun's place!" Sakura announced.

"Um…I have nothing to say." Naruto said before. "Accept I told you so to Tsunade." He added.

"Why 'I told you so'?" Kakashi asked.

"Because I specifically told Tsunade that Sakura's affection to Sasuke could screw with the mission. And now look, she's yelling at our team member because he's pale and un-emotional." Naruto stated, before he kept walking.

After a few days of awkward travel, well awkward for Sakura and Kakashi, Naruto didn't give a shit and Sai didn't understand the concept of awkwardness. The four made a camp and rested for the night.

Naruto sat on a branch of a tree and stared at the Full Moon. He could never sleep during the Full or New Moon stages, he always wondered why as a child but now it made sense. He researched it and discovered most of the Jinchūriki had problems during this time. Gaara became full of bloodlust around this time as well.

The blond glanced around and notice Sai drawing while looking at the moon. '_Hmm…so the Root agent has feelings after all.' _Naruto thought to himself before he vanished.

"I didn't think you had emotions?" Naruto stated as he appeared by Sai's side, startling the Nin for a second.

"Don't be foolish, I'm just drawing." Sai stated.

"And why do you draw…I noticed you have a picture book there. I saw you check on it several times in the past few days. If you have no emotions, why are you so protective of it?" Naruto asked.

"You mean this thing?" Sai asked as he pulled out his book. "I have no attachment to it." Sai stated, before Naruto pulled the book out of his hands.

"I see, then you wouldn't mind if it threw it in the fire, alright." Naruto said as he stood up and took a step towards the camp fire.

"Y-you don't have to do that." Sai quickly voiced as he grabbed the book from Naruto's hands.

"Hmm…so you aren't as emotionless as you seem." Naruto stated. "What would the Root think?" Naruto asked.

"How do you know about it, how much do you know?" Sai demanded.

"How I learned it was fairly easy, and I know enough." Naruto stated. "Do you know what happens to Root members who still have their emotions?" Naruto asked.

"N-no, there's never been an incident like that." Sai stated, making sure not to say anything vital.

"They become useless." Naruto said causing Sai's eyes to widen slightly. "And when you become useless, do you know what happens?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes…elimination." Sai muttered.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." Naruto said, getting a slightly surprised look from Sai. "But just because I won't tell doesn't mean you won't be discovered." Naruto informed, causing Sai to look down.

"You'll eventually be discovered and you'll eventually be killed." Naruto stated. "Such a shame too, you are skilled." Naruto said. "Why are you in the Root?" The blond asked.

"I can't tell you." Sai said.

"Why, I already know who you are, why are you hiding it. It's not like I'm asking were you base is located or anything." Naruto said. '_With a name like 'Root' the location of the base should be very easy to find.' _Naruto thought.

"No, I literally cannot tell you anything regarding the Root." Sai informed as he stuck his tongue out revealing a cursed seal.

"Oh, that would make sense." Naruto said. "Fine, I'll ask questions you can nod your head too then." Naruto voiced. "Did you train the 'Traditional' way?" Naruto asked Sai looked down to the book before nodding.

"I see." Naruto muttered. '_To train with someone, bond with them. See them as your sibling in all but blood, and then they're forced to kill each other.' _Naruto thought morbidly. "Who was he?" Naruto asked.

"Shin." Sai informed as he opened his book and looked through the pages.

"Why do you fight for the Root then, they made you kill your best friend…your brother?" Naruto asked.

"It's all I can do. Protect Konoha from the dark, make sure it's safe. Is all I have to me…I have no name, no attachment, no past, no future, only my mission…" Sai voiced, causing Naruto to glare forward.

'_And Konoha allows this to happen. The 'official' records show The Third disbanded the Root after the Uchiha Massacre. Man I would have never suspected Itachi was innocent. Well he still killed his family for the Village…so he's still stupid. The Third couldn't have not known that the Root was still active, he was the Hokage and he allowed this to happen, that is so fucked up.' _Naruto thought.

"If you have no attachment, no past, no future…why do you protect Konoha then? Naruto asked.

"W-what?" Said questioned not expecting that questioned.

"If you have no attachment, that means you have no attachment to Konoha, which means you have no reason to protect it. If you have no past or no future, why do you fight for Konoha, its state wouldn't affect you because you have not lived or will live in Konoha…so why do you protect it?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm, I guess it's because it's the only thing I have." Sai stated sadly.

"So you fight for Konoha, even if it is the reason you had to kill Shin." Naruto voiced.

"Clarify." Sai said with narrowed eyes.

"Well you had to kill him to purge your emotions, so you'd be a better fighter for Konoha…" Naruto trailed off. "I don't think could do what you did." Naruto said. "I don't think I would, if I had to choose between someone I thought of as a brother or Konoha, I'd choose my brother any day." Naruto informed.

Sai looked at Naruto. "What do you think Shin would have done?" Sai asked.

"If he saw you as a brother, then he wouldn't have killed you…he would have killed himself for you." Naruto replied causing Sai looked down.

"I never could kill him." Sai voiced. "He died of an unknown disease, and told me to tell Danzo I killed him…Now that thought about what you said, I think the reason the disease was unknown was because it wasn't a disease." Sai admitted as he glanced at the book.

"So Shin died, so you could live, live a life filled with adventure, art, love." Naruto stated.

"I don't think I can live like that…especially within the Root." Sai said.

"Hmmm…" Naruto sounded as he looked up at the full moon. "You could leave the Root." Naruto suggested.

"They'd have me killed." Sai stated.

"Not if they think your one of them." Naruto said to himself, getting a confused look from Sai.

"What do you mean?" Sai questioned.

"Do you want to stay and protect Konoha?" Naruto asked spontaneously.

"I-I do or I did…I don't, I'm really conflicted. I don't want to be, but I can't be anything else." Sai admitted.

"You can be many things." Naruto voiced. "But only what you want to be." Naruto finished. "Now that do _you _want to be?" the blond asked.

"I want to be something…I want to be a protector." Sai said. "But, not for Konoha, not anymore." Sai muttered.

"Mmm…then how about you protect me." Naruto offered, getting a surprised look from Sai.

"You're stronger than I am what would be the point?" Sai questioned.

"Why do the Kages need guards to protect them?" Naruto asked rhetorically. "Hell if I know, but what I do know is. If you need a purpose, I'm offering one. If you need a name, I give one. If you want a future, you'll be able to obtain one with me." Naruto stated before he stood up.

"I'll let you think on it." Naruto said before he walked away.

'_You're recruiting him into your group too?' _Delta questioned.

'_I said I plan on recruiting Kakashi, Shizune and Kabuto. That doesn't necessarily mean I can't recruit anyone else.' _Naruto replied. '_If I recruit those three, my group would only have seven people.' _Naruto thought.

'_You don't believe seven people is enough?' _Delta questioned curiously.

'_Oh seven is enough, but there's always room for new members.' _Naruto replied. '_But remember I still haven't recruited Kakashi, Shizune or Kabuto yet. I think Kabuto and Shizune will be the easiest to recruit.' _Naruto replied.

'_Thank you for clarifying.' _Delta voiced, causing Naruto to nod before he jumped on top of a branch and stared at the Full Moon. After a few minutes the sound of crunching leaves got the blond's attention. Naruto glanced over the branch to see Sai approaching.

Sai jumped up and landed on a branch of the tree. "I have chosen…I will follow and protect you Naruto-sama." Sai declared.

"Cool…and a drop of –sama stuff alright." Naruto said, getting a hesitant nod from Sai. "So what do you want to be called?" Naruto asked, causing Sai to tilt his head in confusion.

"I don't know…I've never had a name." Sai admitted.

"Hmm…I'll just call you Sai, since that does seem to fit you." Naruto thought out loud. "What do you think?" Naruto questioned.

"It's acceptable." Sai stated.

"Cool, you can go back to doing what you were doing before I interrupted you." Naruto said, getting a nod from Sai before he disappeared in a swirl of ink. "What a nice guy." Naruto stated.

'_I think he's fuckin' creepy.' _Church voiced.

'_I thought he was nice.' _Theta said.

'_I think he would make a nice addition to our group.' _Delta imputed.

(**Next Day**)

Naruto, Sakura and Sai, sat back and watched as Kakashi masqueraded as Sasori in an attempt to fool the spy. The blond watched as the spy reveal himself to be Kabuto.

'_Hmm, what lucky break.' _Naruto thought to himself. The blond watched as Kakashi disguised as Sasori talk to Kabuto, but he couldn't hear the conversation, mostly because the upwind was blocking the sound while also blocking their scent.

After a few minutes Orochimaru should up, and then Kabuto tried to kill Kakashi who was still disguised as Sasori. Orochimaru sent his snakes after the Jonin but he switched it with a clone. Then after a few seconds Kakashi signaled for them to reveal themselves.

The three landed in front of Kakashi. Sakura glared at Kabuto and Orochimaru, Sai looked indifferent and Naruto had a smirk.

"You again" Kabuto muttered commenting on Sakura and Naruto.

"Hmhm…I've seen that face a number of times. Let's play with them a little bit then since the Kyūbi boy is here too. I'll give you the pleasure of telling you which has gotten stronger you or Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru taunted.

Naruto had an amused look along with a condescending smirk. "I think you'll find me more…_dangerous_, after our little fight." Naruto stated as he tilted his head to the side slightly. The blond glanced from Orochimaru to Kabuto. "Long time no see, Kabuto. How've you been?" Naruto questioned like they were old friends.

"Quite well actually and here I thought you would hate me for pretending to be your friend to get close to Sasuke-kun. Then to make sure Orochimaru placed the Curse seal on him." Kabuto replied.

"Eh, you know what they say, 'Shit happens, you can't change shit that has already passed. So don't go bitching about it.'" Naruto said butchering a quote.

"Hmm, quite." Kabuto said dryly.

"Stop talking! Now where is Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura demanded.

"Well isn't it obvious." Naruto said, getting Kabuto's and Orochimaru's attention. "He's with them." Naruto finished as he pointed at Orochimaru and Kabuto. "I thought you knew that Sakura, where else would he be?" Naruto asked sardonically, not really taking the situation seriously. He only came because he was ordered to.

"Naruto-kun's correct. Sasuke-kun is with us." Kabuto informed.

"Give Sasuke-kun back!" Sakura demanded again, causing Naruto to look at her weirdly. '_Does she think Sasuke's a hostage? He stabbed me in the chest three times, to go TO Orochimaru.' _Naruto thought.

"There is no giving him back. He came to us of his own will." Kabuto voiced.

"Shut your mouth four-eyes, you don't know a damned thing!" Sakura yelled. '_Really, Four-eyes? That's a really shitty insult.' _Naruto thought.

"If you want to know about Sasuke-kun, you could force it out of me…that is, if you can?" Orochimaru taunted. Sakura glared before she charged at the Sannin only to be stopped by Naruto, who casually caught her.

"Are you an idiot, he wants you to attack." Naruto stated. "Orochimaru is good at goading his enemy into attacking in anger, making the attacker emotionally unstable and easy to fight." Naruto informed.

"Oh, than what will you do? Kyūbi boy?" Orochimaru taunted. "Do you even know how to fight me?" Orochimaru asked.

"Hmm…possibly." Naruto muttered. '_Hey, Omega, I need a little…help.' _Naruto thought as he held up his hand and looked at it. Orochimaru looked at the blond curiously. Naruto began to close his fist and held it to his chest, before he quickly thrust it at Orochimaru. As soon as Naruto did that, the skin around his hand burned away and a large dark red, nearly black charka hand launched itself at Orochimaru. The Charka arm hit Orochimaru in the chest and sent him flying back.

Naruto retracted the Chakra arm and looked at it for a second as his hand healed. '_Hmm, so that's the Version two chakra shroud. I'm glad I discovered one of Omega's abilities, while he can make me insanely angry. He can also absorb my anger into himself. In doing so nullifies the effects the Kyūbi's chakra has on me.' _Naruto mused to himself.

"I think it would be best if we split up." Naruto stated to Kakashi. "While I believe in my abilities, I think it would be best if you were to fight Orochimaru, you are the more experienced." Naruto admitted. "I'll handle Kabuto." Naruto stated.

"Are you sure, Kabuto isn't a push over." Kakashi voiced.

"Of course…But I think it would be best if Sakura didn't stay with me…I'm sure you know why." Naruto commented, getting a nod from Kakashi. Sakura was being too emotional especially with Sasuke involved and Kabuto knew that.

"Fine Sakura and I will fight Orochimaru, but you and Sai, will fight Kabuto." Kakashi stated. "If you defeat him, make sure you get where Sasuke is located." Kakashi added before he and Sakura went after Orochimaru.

As soon as the two were gone, Naruto stared at Kabuto. "My, my Naruto-kun, I thought you'd jump at the chance to prove yourself stronger than Sasuke-kun." Kabuto taunted.

"Why, Orochimaru's mind is already concluded, Sasuke is the better person in his mind. Even if I were to tear down the heavens and bring back the dead, Orochimaru would still pander for Sasuke." Naruto voiced, which had Kabuto nodding slightly.

"Then why fight me?" Kabuto questioned still ready to fight.

"Who said I was going to fight you, I said I'd 'handle you' that doesn't necessarily mean I'll fight." Naruto commented, before he watched Kabuto vanished and appear behind him holding a chakra scalpel through his heart. "But, that doesn't mean I won't." 'Naruto' said before he turned into a cloud of smoke. Kabuto tried to move, but he realized he couldn't.

Naruto came out from under the bridge and looked at the trapped Kabuto. The blond looked down and saw the Seal that paralyzed Kabuto's body, the same one Jiraiya use on him years back.

"Release me!" Kabuto demanded, Naruto ignored the medic and walked towards him. "Listen to me, I said release me!" Kabuto said again.

"I have waited, I have learned, and I have listened." Naruto said. "Now it's my turn to talk, and your turn to listen." he finished.

"Why? I thought you were supposed to capture me, aren't I supposed to give you the location of Sasuke?" Kabuto asked sarcastically.

"I don't give two shits about Sasuke." Naruto informed.

"W-what, but I thought he was you 'brother'? What about Konoha or becoming Hokage?" Kabuto asked stupefied. He knew Naruto was loyal to Konoha almost to that of a religious zealot, and was obsessed with getting Sasuke back, that suggested there was another relationship other than friendship going on.

"I don't care about Konoha and my dream isn't to become the Hokage." Naruto voiced. "I do have a dream though. Becoming Hokage is absolutely miniscule in comparison, if you were to compare it to my dream." Naruto commented aimlessly.

"But that is for a different conversation entirely." Naruto said. "Anyway, onto the subject of you." the bond trailed off.

"What about me? I'll never give you the information of Orochimaru-sama's base." Kabuto stated.

"Who said anything about Orochimaru? I want to talk to and about you personally…Sai, put up a barrier." Naruto ordered, getting a nod from the pale teen. Sai circled around Kabuto and Naruto and placed a Barrier tags around them before he channeled chakra into the seal. A transparent dome sparked to life around the two.

Naruto sat down cross legged, before he channeled chakra into the paralyzation seal that trapped Kabuto. "I think we should have a little talk, don't you think?" Naruto asked, as he looked at Kabuto who was still on the defensive. "Look, I'm sure your thinking of trying to kill me and escaping this barrier, am I right?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

"One, how can you be sure I'm not a clone? Two, as soon as you did kill me, Sai would collapse the barrier, causing it to shrink with you in it, crushing you in the process. And Three, what do you have to lose if we were to talk?" Naruto questioned. Kabuto glanced around before he reluctantly nodded and sat down as well.

"You wanted to talk…so talk." Kabuto voiced sardonically.

"Man what a real fucking team player! Are you sure you want this guy to be on your team? I've had lots experience with medics that wear purple, and they aren't good ones." Church ranted as he materialized next to Naruto.

"W-what is that?" Kabuto questioned startled.

Naruto sighed as he looked at Church. "I was going to introduce you if I couldn't convince Kabuto with logic. Now how the hell am I supposed to get his interest!?" Naruto demanded to the Alpha.

"Hey don't yell at me you dick! I'm trying to help!" Church yelled.

"What is that?" Kabuto asked again, getting Naruto's attention this time.

"This is an A.I…otherwise known as The Alpha or Leonard Church." Naruto informed.

"What's a…" Kabuto began.

"Artificial Intelligence." Naruto quickly replied.

"Fascinating." Kabuto muttered as he looked at the Alpha. "He said you wanted me to be on your 'team'? What did he mean by that?" Kabuto questioned.

"Out of everyone in the Elemental Nations I have ever met. Out of everyone who's beaten me, or I have beaten them. Only a few people have ever stood out to me. Only a small number of them have ever struck a chord with me." Naruto stated.

"Let me guess, I hurt your feelings?" Kabuto asked sardonically.

"No." Naruto replied. "Opposite in fact, but we'll get back to that later." he voiced. "I'm starting something, called Project Freelancer, it's an organization whose main goal is to further technological and scientific knowledge of the world and beyond, along with other more militarized options." Naruto informed.

"Scientific knowledge of the world beyond…what does that mean?" Kabuto questioned.

"Do you really think an A.I. something you've never heard of could exist in this place?" Naruto questioned rhetorically. "They aren't from here." Naruto informed.

"You mean, there aliens?" Kabuto asked.

"In a manner of speaking." Naruto replied, causing Kabuto to look at the Alpha in interest.

"So that's what you meant when you said, you'd try to gain my interest." Kabuto clarified. "I have to say, it is working." Kabuto muttered before he smirked and looked at Naruto. "So that's why you want me, you want me to convince Orochimaru-sama to help you." Kabuto said.

Naruto gave Kabuto a look. "Can you clarify?" Naruto questioned.

"You said you don't care about Konoha or being Hokage, which means you wouldn't care who their enemies are. You said your organization is to advance scientific knowledge, who else is more knowledgeable than Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said. "You want me to convince him to help you." Kabuto finished.

"In some instances you're right and in some you're wrong." Naruto said. "While it is true Orochimaru is knowledgably, I doubt he'd willingly share his findings and I think he'd undermine me. I don't want you to convince Orochimaru to join me. I want _you _to join me." Naruto told to the medic.

"M-me, but why?" Kabuto asked surprised, before he frowned while looking at the blond.

Naruto closed his eyes for a second, before he snapped them open and looked at Kabuto. "I...broke into the Hokage directory a few days ago." Naruto informed. "That directory held every bit of information on _every _mission that's been assigned in Konoha." Naruto said. "Even that of the ROOT." Naruto finished getting wide eyes from Kabuto before they narrowed dangerously.

"I've read the full reports." Naruto continued. "I know everything about your past, about your time at the ROOT and…about your mother." Naruto finished.

"I know about your…final mission, how Orochimaru was supposed to kill whomever was left standing." Naruto said. "I can clearly see he didn't." Naruto commented.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Kabuto asked through gritted teeth. No matter how many years had passed, the subject of his mother always made set him off.

"Before you met you mother, you had no memory of who you were. _You _had no identity, no history, no Name, no purpose. You were a perfect tool for Danzo to use and manipulate. Everything about your life was predetermined, where you lived, who you could talk too, what you could learn, where you were allowed to go, or who you could be. Even if you had no identity of your own, you were prevented from discovering it, or creating a new one." Naruto continued sadly.

"Even before I knew this, even before I knew you were a spy. There was just…something about you that made me what to be your friend." Naruto admitted. "I always wondered why I had that feeling…that was until I learned this. Then I realized, you and me, we're the same." Naruto finished.

"The same? What makes you think were the same?! You can't possibly understand how I feel!" Kabuto demanded bitterly.

Naruto looked at Kabuto with slightly annoyance. "Do you know who you sound like right now? You sound like Sasuke." Naruto stated. "Sasuke is Vain, Narcissistic, and Egotistical. He believes because something bad happened to him, he's free to do anything because of it. You'd think having a tragedy happen, he'd be thankful that he lived." Naruto voiced.

"But no, He, like all humans are selfish beings. No matter whom you are, no matter how good you are. We are beings so focused on ourselves that we barely care about anyone else, but at least most of us hide it and keep it down. But Sasuke doesn't, he believes that since he was hurt, he has free rein to do whatever he pleases because he deserves it. " Naruto said.

"Now, I do understand how you feel Kabuto." Naruto admitted, getting a look from Kabuto. "How exactly did you think I lived? Hmm…" Naruto asked with a slight glare. "I, like you had my life controlled from my birth. I didn't know who I was, I didn't know my parents were, I didn't know if they abandoned me, or were killed. I didn't know why I was hated by the Village. Then like you everything was predetermined, where I could live, what I could learn, who I could converse with." Naruto continued.

"We are very much the same, Kabuto." Naruto stated. Kabuto glanced around and looked at the transparent dome that blocked anyone from hearing what the two were talking about. "We're both two sides of the same coin, you are one extreme of what happened, and I'm the other." Naruto explained.

"Hmm…" Kabuto sounded.

"That is why I want you to join me." Naruto admitted. "Fate, had us meet as foes, but in the end, our experiences, our faults, and our understanding of each other, will make us brothers." Naruto finished.

"Y-you want me to be your brother?" Kabuto asked surprised yet again.

"Of course, in the end, the only person you could ever trust is your brother." Naruto stated. Kabuto smirked before he started laughing. "Have I said something funny?" Naruto questioned.

"I never thought you, of all people would say something like this." Kabuto commented with amusement, causing Naruto to glance at the medic.

"So Kabuto…what do you say?" Naruto asked.

"What do I say?" Kabuto began with a smirk, before Naruto interrupted him.

"Before you make your decision, let me give you some questions that might cement your answer." Naruto started. "You're so loyal to Orochimaru because he spared you, and gave you a purpose…what would have happened if Nonō Yakushi, your mother, killed _you _that day? Would Orochimaru have handed her the same offer he did to you?" Naruto questioned, casing Kabuto's eyes to widen and look down. Kabuto knew that Orochimaru would have killed her, even if he did offer her the same offer, she wouldn't have taken it she was too kind and loving to go with Orochimaru.

"No, he would have killed her." Naruto voiced. "I've researched her. She was called the Wandering Nun, because during the Third Shinobi War she was a healer who didn't discriminate against Villages. She healed everyone who she came across out of the goodness of her heart. She would never join Orochimaru." Naruto said.

"But you did." Naruto stated in a way that seemed to accusing. Kabuto looked down, but he didn't know why, he never felt ashamed and he shouldn't, but for some reason he did.

"I'm curious Kabuto. If you were to face your mother, especially continuing down the path that you are now, how would she look at you? How would you look at her?" Naruto questioned, causing Kabuto look down to his lap and glared. Glaring mostly at himself.

"She would look at me in disappointment…I-I wouldn't be able to look at her either…how could I? I'm the one who killed her." Kabuto voiced with genuine sadness.

"While I never knew my mother or…even know her. I do know that she did love me." Naruto admitted. From what Delta learned she took Kyūbi's claw through the chest just to save him, if that doesn't say love he doesn't know does. "She took a direct attack from the Kyūbi just to save me." Naruto said, getting a surprised look from the medic.

"So don't dismiss a mother's love. I don't think she'd hate you for killing her, especially if she learned the truth of what really happened." Naruto voiced.

"But how can I face her, especially with all I've done?" Kabuto asked his voice full of emotion.

"I honestly don't know, but I think if you tried your best to be the best person and the best shinobi you could possible be, she'd could proud to call you her son." Naruto stated.

"Do you really believe that?" Kabuto questioned.

"That's what I would hope for. Try your best and hope that when you do meet her, your virtues outweigh your sins." Naruto voiced. "And just remember she healed _you_, gave _you _a name, and essentially sacrificed herself for _you._ Don't make what she did be in vain, especially if you surround yourself in darkness." Naruto finished.

Naruto watched as Kabuto slump down and look at himself in the reflection of the dome barrier. After a few minutes Kabuto focused back onto Naruto. "I see…You've made your point Naruto. I-I understand it now. But I won't let Konoha get away with the atrocities they did to me or my mother." Kabuto stated.

Naruto shrugged. "I honestly doesn't matter to me what happens to Konoha. There are only a few people there that I like. And I plan to recruit them. Anyone else is an annoyance at best." Naruto said, getting a smirk from Kabuto.

"I'd like to take you up on your offer Naruto, to join Project Freelancer." Kabuto voiced. "And being your brother." Kabuto finished.

"Then, welcome to Project Freelancer, brother." Naruto announced, before he glanced at Church to see the A.I. looking at the two.

"Anyway, we should wrap this up. I don't know how long Orochimaru will fight with Kakashi and Sakura." Naruto commented as he stood up. "Delta, have you picked anything up on Orochimaru's movements?" Naruto questioned out loud, causing Kabuto to look at Naruto. The medic's eyes widened when a holographic green armored solder materialized on Naruto's shoulder.

"Affirmative, Orochimaru has been steadily moving further from our location, with Kakashi and Sakura following. I will inform you when they change direction." Delta informed before he disappeared again.

"Is that another A.I.?" Kabuto questioned.

"Yes." Naruto replied before he focused back on Kabuto.

"So, that's the plan?" Kabuto asked, casing Naruto to look down in thought. "Well?" Kabuto said again impatiently.

"I need you to stay with Orochimaru for now. Right now, Project Freelancer only has a few members. We aren't strong enough to fight an entire Village, yet. If Orochimaru were to find out you left him, he would spend all of his resources to find and eliminate you." Naruto stated.

"Yes, that does sound like something he'd do." Kabuto commented absently.

"Which is why I want you to stay close to him and wait for Sasuke to kill him." Naruto said.

"You think Sasuke will try to kill Orochimaru?" Kabuto questioned.

"No doubt, While Sasuke is an egotistical fuck. He's smart and possibly paranoid. Orochimaru taught Sasuke almost everything he knows, so he knows all of Sasuke's weaknesses by default. Sasuke will kill Orochimaru to stop the only person who could stop him." Naruto theorized.

"Hmm, I see your point." Kabuto stated.

"It also gives you a chance to get stronger." Naruto said.

"Stronger?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes, Orochimaru and Jiraiya both complimented you, saying your skills matched that of Kakashi's. With access to all of Orochimaru's knowledge, I'm sure you could pass Kakashi's strength and possibly that of Orochimaru's." Naruto explained. "If Sasuke were to kill Orochimaru it would be when Orochimaru's at his weakest, so possibly when he transfers his body. So you have until that time to garner your strength and skills." Naruto finished.

"Wait, isn't your team supposed to capture Sasuke? I doubt Sakura would willingly let Sasuke go." Kabuto questioned.

"The meeting with Sasuke will go one of three ways. Sasuke gives up and comes with us, which is the least likely out all. Sasuke attacks, I defend, Sakura is killed by Sasuke since she is the weakest of us and Kakashi kills Sasuke in rage. Three, Kakashi and Sakura are exhausted by their fight with Orochimaru, all four of us encounter Sasuke, but with Orochimaru and you by his side, Kakashi orders us not to follow do to our fatigue." Naruto theorized.

"The first two possibilities are the least likely, but if they happen Sasuke is out of commission and you would have to be the one that kills Orochimaru. The third option is the most likely, Sasuke kills Orochimaru in the end and you have access to all of Orochimaru's research and Jutsu." Naruto finished.

Kabuto looked at Naruto with wide eyes. "You really thought all this through." Kabuto muttered to himself.

"I didn't sleep last night. All I could do was think to pass the time." Naruto informed before he reached into his ninja pouch and pulled out a rectangular deceive. "Here, this is a two-way long-range communications device. Use this to tell me, when Orochimaru's dead alright. When that happens we'll meet up." Naruto said as he handed Kabuto the device. '_And hopefully I'll have a Base by then.' _Naruto thought.

"Hmm…Alright." Kabuto voiced before he pocketed the device and pulled out a Kunai. Causing Naruto to look at Kabuto curiously, the blond watched at Kabuto used the Kunai to cut several places of his body and his cloths. Kabuto tore off a small unnoticeable piece of his clothing and handed it to Naruto.

"Well I think Orochimaru would be suspicious if we fought and I had not a signal scratch on me." Kabuto commented, getting a nod from Naruto. "And the cloth is to track me by." Kabuto finished.

"Thanks." Naruto said. "And be safe, I wouldn't want to get a brother and lose on in the same day…that'd suck." Naruto added before he faced Sai, who was standing guard outside the barrier and nodded to him. After a few seconds Sai, deactivated the barrier.

"Later, Kabuto." Naruto said, casing the bi- bespectacled medic to nod before he vanished in a Body Flicker.

"What now, Naruto?" Sai questioned.

"We wait for Kakashi and Sakura to return." Naruto voiced, before a loud explosion echoed throughout the area. "…Or not." Naruto finished. "Come on." Naruto said before he headed towards the explosion with Sai following.

"Shouldn't we head away from the loud explosion?" Church asked.

"And where's the fun in that?" Naruto replied, causing Church to sigh before he vanished. Sai looked at the area where the A.I. stood in surprise and followed Naruto again. If Naruto didn't tell him what it was, he obviously didn't need to know it.

Naruto and Sai arrived at an area that was littered with craters and cracks in the earth. The two saw Kakashi and Sakura panting heavily facing Orochimaru, who was panting slightly but not as much as the other two. The blond reached for his back and took the Brute Shot off and loaded the 'High Explosive' grenades.

Naruto leveled the Brute Shot at the un-suspecting Sannin and fired six grenades at him. Orochimaru quickly dodged several of the grenades but the large explosions they caused did make contact with him. Orochimaru was thrown several meters back. Naruto and Sai landed next to Kakashi and Sakura.

"Naruto, what happened to Kabuto?" Kakashi questioned.

"He got away." Naruto voiced in annoyance.

"He always was a snake, just like his master." Sakura said.

"My, my Sakura-chan and I thought we had something special." Kabuto commented as he appeared by Orochimaru's side.

"I'd never like a snake like you!" Sakura announced, which Kabuto ignored.

"Kabuto, you look a little worse for wear." Orochimaru commented.

"It appears I do…Naruto-kun, was a little stronger than Intel suggested. I underestimated him." Kabuto commented. "A mistake that I don't plan to repeat again." Kabuto added in a dark tone.

"Hmm…" Orochimaru sounded as he looked at Team Kakashi.

"Might I make a suggestion?" Kabuto asked quietly.

"Hmm, what?" Orochimaru responded as he glanced at his subordinate.

"With my fight with Naruto-kun, I can tell he's skilled. But in our fight, I didn't fight the pale teen, so I have no idea how skilled he is. In this fight, such misinformation would go against our favor. Also in my fight with Naruto-kun, he has yet to use the Kyūbi's chakra. I think if we draw this fight out any longer than we have to, he'll call upon its power. This could prove to be disastrous." Kabuto informed causing Orochimaru to scowl.

"Are you suggesting we retreat?" Orochimaru questioned dangerously.

"Not to call you a coward, Orochimaru-sama, but in some cases they are the ones who live the longest." Kabuto replied, causing Orochimaru to snarl.

"Let's go then…" Orochimaru said irritably. He discovered Kakashi awoken the Mangekyō Sharingan, now he has to retreat. Today was not his day.

Team Kakashi watched as The Two Sound Nin vanished. Sakura looked upset, Kakashi looked at the area with a narrowed eye, Naruto and Sai looked indifferent.

"We lost them! How are we going to find Sasuke-kun now?" Sakura announced. Kakashi looked down in thought, while Naruto waited for a few minutes to pass. So Orochimaru wouldn't sense them coming.

"Kakashi, can you summon one of your Nin dogs? In my fight with Kabuto I got a piece of his clothing." Naruto voiced as he pulled out some cloth.

"Great job." Kakashi commented before he summoned a Nin Dog. The Nin Dog led Team Kakashi to Orochimaru's location.

'_What are you going to do when you confront Sasuke?' _Iota asked, as Naruto jumped through the trees.

'_I'm not going to kill him…yet. He still has to kill Orochimaru, but that doesn't mean I can't kick his ass.' _Naruto replied.

'_Good, but don't mess him up too bad. Because I soon as I get my body. I want a crack at him too.' _Iota voiced darkly.

'_Yes, yes anything for you dear.' _Naruto replied sarcastically.

'_That's the right attitude Naruto, if you keep thinking like that I might give you a 'reward'' _Iota said suggestively, causing Naruto's step to faultier, making his step slip.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi questioned to his second in command.

"Y-yeah just thought of something is all." Naruto stated.

"Why are you blushing?" Sakura asked accusingly.

"I was thinking of having sex with a hot-redhead." Naruto snapped before he began to tree hop.

'_Why's he thinking about having sex, while we're on a mission?' _Kakashi thought. '_Hehe, it seems Naruto has his father's taste in women though.' _Kakashi thought perversely.

_ 'Hahaha, oh that was hilarious.' _Iota announced in Naruto's mind.

_'Yeah, laugh it up.' _Naruto groaned a reply.

'_What it's funny, the blush you sported was amusing to.' _Iota commented. '_And when I said reward, I saw the thoughts you had. You naughty boy, who knew you were so submissive in sex.' _Iota teased again.

'_Shut up!' _Naruto internally yelled in embarrassment all he heard was laughter.

"So, this red-head, who is she?" Kakashi questioned as he jumped parallel to Naruto.

"Ugh, she's crazy." Naruto commented.

"Aren't they all?" Kakashi replied.

"True, she's ambitious, nice, smart, sarcastic, witty, crazy, modest and egotistical, she's also a bit of a bitch." Naruto listed off Iota's personality traits.

"That's…um, nice." Kakashi commented.

"She's caring, strong, has a temper, and doesn't take shit from anybody." Naruto added as he began to zone out. "She was the most beautiful red hair along with the most intense green eyes." Naruto said in a daze remembering what Iota looked like.

Kakashi looked at Naruto with a slight sweat drop. '_Yep, he's his father's son alright.' _Kakashi thought dryly. After a few minutes Team Kakashi arrived at an arid area.

"So how are we going to enter the base?" Naruto questioned.

"We're going to burrow underground by using an Earth technique and enter the base through that." Kakashi voiced. Kakashi used an earth jutsu and lead Naruto, Sai and Sakura into the hideout.

"I think we should split up, in teams of two." Naruto voiced. "Sai should be with me and Sakura should be with you Kakashi." Naruto suggested.

"Why are you trying to order Kakashi-sensei around Naruto?" Sakura demanded, causing Naruto to tilt his head slightly to the side.

"It was a suggestion. I'm a Tokubetsu Jonin which means I'm lower in rank and in skill than that of Kakashi's. Since Sai is a highly skilled Chuunin, we balance each other out. You and Kakashi balance each other out as well." Naruto informed. "I know Kakashi's the higher ranked here, but the highest ranked doesn't mean the smartest, I offer ideas, if he wished to use them its fine by me." Naruto added.

"It's alright Sakura. If I didn't agree with Naruto's suggestions or didn't want to listen to them, I would tell him. But all of Naruto's suggestions are logical, and make complete sense." Kakashi voiced. He was glad Naruto was thinking before he rushed into things. It made his job easier at least.

"Anyway, splitting up is a good way to cover more ground and keeping ourselves guarded." Kakashi added. "In a maze like this, it'd be good to have someone watch your back." Kakashi said. "Come on, Sakura." Kakashi said to the pinkette, before the disappeared.

Naruto and Sai walked through the hallways. "If we are looking for Sasuke, then shouldn't we be looking for him?" Sai questioned when Naruto passed several doors.

"Delta, have you picked anyone on the Motion Trackers?" Naruto asked out loud.

"Several actually, but you have yet to pass any of the signals, yet." Delta informed as he materialized on Naruto's shoulder.

"I see, thanks Delta." Naruto replied.

"You're welcome." Delta voiced. "I'll inform you when a signal gets close." Delta stated before he vanished.

"Hmm, that's Delta for you." Naruto muttered before he glanced at Sai. "I'll tell you about him later alright, I can tell you're curious." Naruto said, causing Sai to nod, he had been curious

"When we return to Konoha, what are you going to tell Danzo?" Naruto questioned.

"That Sasuke was heavily guarded, that I failed the mission when Kakashi caught on to what I was doing." Sai stated.

"I see. Don't worry though, when my project is finished, well leave Konoha." Naruto informed, causing Sai to nod and sigh in relief. He didn't want to be on guard the rest of his life.

'_Alert!' _Delta announced, causing Naruto to glance at his side to see dozens of snakes heading for Sai and himself.

Orochimaru smirked as he walked through the hallway. But his smirk turned into a frown when the Snakes he sent towards Naruto and Sai stopped. Orochimaru dispelled the snakes and saw a large golden yellow dome with a hexagonal pattern in the center of the hallway.

"W-what?" Sai muttered when he saw the inside of the dome. He glanced around to see a white armored being. "Naruto?" Sai questioned.

"Of course." Naruto replied. "You look for Sasuke, when you find him use a clone and attack. That should make enough noise." Naruto ordered.

"Hai, Naruto-sama." Sai said quickly before he vanished. Naruto glanced in Orochimaru's direction and grabbed his Brute Shot. The Domed energy shield dropped allowing Orochimaru to see Naruto decked out in the Meta's armor.

"What are you supposed to be?" Orochimaru asked tauntingly.

"We Are The Meta." Orochimaru heard several echoing voices say at once from behind him. '_What?! I didn't see him move…that wasn't speed.' _Where Orochimaru's thoughts when Naruto placed a hand on the side of Orochimaru's head. Before the Sannin could react with was violently thrown through several of the hideouts walls, breaking dozens of bone, and embedding him into a wall.

Orochimaru slowly pulled himself out of the wall and shed his broken body like a snake. "That wasn't speed, it was like was here one moment…" Orochimaru muttered only to be cut off by the white armored being that held an armored hand to his throat.

"…Then there in the next." Naruto replied with Theta, Delta, Omega and Sigma talking in unison with him. Naruto tossed Orochimaru up and quickly grabbed onto the Sannin's leg. The blond swung Orochimaru into several walls and the ground in a quick fashion, before Naruto started to spin, then he threw Orochimaru into another wall.

Naruto walked towards Orochimaru. But the Sannin shed his body again before he glared at the blond. Orochimaru gaged and spat out a sword that raced towards Naruto. But the blond didn't react. Before the blade touched Naruto, everything froze to a standstill.

Naruto casually walked out of the swords path. He grabbed his brute shot and held it towards Orochimaru's chest and fired a shot into the Sannin's chest. Orochimaru was sent back, due to the explosion and slowly got up.

"W-what is, what's going on!?" Orochimaru demanded. "How are you doing that?! Do you have a Space-Time Ninjutsu?" Orochimaru demanded again. Naruto faced Orochimaru and slowly walked towards the Sannin, but slowly became less visible with each step until he was completely invisible.

Orochimaru quickly glanced around, but stopped when he felt something touch his back. He quickly turned to skewer whoever touched him. But as soon he turned he was sent up through the ceiling into the ground above. Naruto sealed Maine's armor and glanced around when he felt Orochimaru leave.

"Hmm, what a pussy." Naruto voiced commenting on Orochimaru's cowardice. Before Naruto took a step a loud explosion echoed throughout the area. "Hmm…I guess Sai took my word literally when I said make some noise." Naruto commented, before he vanished in a blur of speed.

Naruto appeared near the epicenter of the explosion to see a large hole in the ground with Sai, Kakashi and Sakura looking up at a figure. The blond reloaded his Brute Shot and placed it on his back and pulled out a combat Knife from his Ninja pouch. Naruto walked towards the hole and a moderate pace, until he glanced up at Sasuke.

Sasuke's indifferent eyes met with Naruto's Apathetic/angry eyes. "It's been awhile… you team killing fucktard." Naruto voiced.

"W-what?" Sasuke asked, he had no idea Naruto knew how to curse or even knew what a curse was.

"You essentially killed me, a teammate, three times. Killing your teammate once gives you the honorary title of The Team Killing Fucktard. I thought you knew?" Naruto asked sardonically.

"Hn." Sasuke sounded, before he focused on the entire team. "So you're all here?" Sasuke asked uncaringly.

"Yes, and were going to take you back to Konoha." Kakashi stated.

"I don't think so." Sasuke stated.

"I'm curious Sasuke…Why didn't you kill me completely when he fought?" Naruto questioned, as he sent a glare towards the Uchiha.

"It's simple I didn't want to give Itachi the pleasure, of seeing me attaining powers by submitting to his plans." Sasuke said, causing Naruto to tilt his head forward, before he glanced up to Sasuke again.

"Let me ask a question…it's up to you to answer, it's up to you to think about it." Naruto began. "Why are you trying to Kill Itachi…Is it because you hate him, yet he told you kill him. Why did you sever your bonds…Is it to gain more strength and focus, yet he said to get stronger you had to sever you bonds…Why do you drown yourself in hate and loneliness…Is it because those emotions give you a drive…but didn't Itachi tell you lacked those two things." Naruto said.

"To me it seems your following the plan Itachi laid out for you." Naruto commented aimlessly causing Sasuke's eyes to widen. "But then again I could be manipulating the truth so you'd come back with us to Konoha. Or I could be telling the truth, the truth that might save you, but then again, I have always been and 'idiot' and you should never trust an idiot's word." Naruto commented before he looked at Sasuke and smirked. Naruto saw Sasuke go through dozens of emotions, before he glared at Naruto.

Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi watched as Sasuke vanish. The saw Sasuke appear in the center of the whole, but noticed it was were Naruto was standing. Before Sakura did a double take when she noticed Naruto wasn't standing at the center of the whole where Sasuke was.

"You should work on your speed Sasuke-san…I saw every step you made." Naruto voice echoed throughout the hole, causing Sasuke to turn around to see Naruto siting at the edge of the hole where he originally stood.

"I see, so you have at least gotten…" Sasuke began until he felt cold steel on his neck.

"Faster…you could say that." Naruto voiced as he appeared next to Sasuke. Before anything could happen Naruto was sent back by a shockwave of lightning that originated from Sasuke's body, as soon as the happened Sakura and Kakashi tried to fight the Uchiha.

Sai appeared next to Naruto and helped him up. "Are you alright, Naruto-sama?" Sai asked.

"Splendid, getting shocked with high voltage electricity is fucking peachy." Naruto snapped irritably. "And what did I say about calling my –Sama?" Naruto asked.

"Must have slipped my mind." Sai commented with a fake smile, causing Naruto to glare slightly.

Kakashi tried to protect Sakura from a lightning covered sword from Sasuke, but the sword was blocked be an exotic looking knife. "W-what?" Sasuke voiced somewhat stunned.

"Wind trumps lightning Sasuke, I thought you knew that." Naruto voiced sarcastically.

"No…my sword is a Kusanagi. There's nothing it cannot cut through." Sasuke stated.

"Well apparently _your_ Kusanagi can't cut through _my_ Titanium Augment high carbon steel Combat Knife, now ain't that about a bitch?" Naruto commented as he held the Combat Knife that held back the Kusanagi. Sasuke glared with his Sharingan eyes into Naruto's dark blue eyes.

Before everything went blank, then Sasuke suddenly found himself in a large vast canyon. Sasuke glanced around when he heard dozens of clicking sounds. And found himself surrounded by dozens armored figures. Sasuke glanced around and saw, a Cyan armored figure, a brown armored figure, a blue and black armored figure, a white and brown armored figure, a golden armored figure, a violet and green armored figure, a light purple and green armored figure, a pitch black armored figure, a black and yellow armored figure and a white armored figure.

"What is going on?" Sasuke muttered.

"Dude, look at this asshole." The black and yellow armored figure pointed out.

"Can it Wash, this guys an intruder…you know that we have to do." The cyan armored figure replied, and Sasuke could tell she was female.

"Doesn't matter really, we can just kill him." The pitch black armored figure stated, and Sasuke noticed the figure was female too.

"*Grow**Snarl*" The white and brown figure sounded.

"I agree with Maine, let's just kick this douchebags ass and get this shit over with." The light purple and green tinted figure announced.

"Now South, we just have to make sure the intruder doesn't escape." The Violet figure argued.

"Sorry to interrupt chaps, but we should really focus of the captive." The white figure said in a unique accent. Sasuke tensed when all the figures focused on him, he couldn't see their eyes or feel their chakra so Genjutsu wouldn't work on them. But what confused was who these people were? And why are they in Naruto's head.

"Now, listen very carefully, take your hands away from the sword thing and put your hands up." Washington said in a slow voice, like he was talking to dumbass.

"Wash, he's an intruder, not an idiot." The golden armored figure stated.

"Well he's an idiot if he entered _here_." South voiced rudely.

"Hmm, I actually agree with you." The cyan figure stated. South made a sound of annoyance when she said that.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…What are you doing here?" Sasuke heard a familiar voice ask with almost palpable amount of annoyance. Sasuke turned around to see Naruto sitting on a rock not too far away from some of the armored figures.

"Shouldn't I be asking the questions, Dobe? What are these people doing in your head?" Sasuke questioned.

"These." Naruto began as he motioned armored figures. "Are my creations." Naruto finished. '_If Caboose could make mental representations of people why can't I?' _The blond thought to himself.

"Sasuke Uchiha, meet the strongest members of Project Freelancer!" Naruto announced as jumped off the rock and stood near the Freelancers.

"H-h-hey, N-Naruto." South quickly voiced out when the blond landed near her.

"Hello, South." Naruto replied, before he focused on Sasuke. "Now, why don't you get out of here, if you don't, every Freelancer here will kill you or I can kill you, I think I deserve that much." Naruto offered.

"I'm not leaving until I discovered the power you used in out fight." Sasuke declared.

"Wow, quite the goal…" Naruto muttered. "But I'm afraid me friends don't like you here." Naruto started. "Maine, detain him." Naruto calmly voiced. Before Sasuke could react he was tackled into the ground and embedded into the earth.

"Hmm…South, come with me." Naruto voiced, causing the light purple armored figure to quickly follow the blond.

"Y-yes, is there something you need?" South asked quickly. Naruto just reached into his Ninja pouch and pulled out a combat knife and handed it to South.

"You were originally created based off of a person who betrayed a lot of people." Naruto informed, causing South's step to falter slightly. "But, if you get rid of him." Naruto said motioning to Sasuke. "You won't have to worry about me not trusting you." Naruto informed.

South grabbed the combat knife and slowly walked towards the trapped Sasuke. She took pleasure in the fear Sasuke had in his eyes. South knelt near the trapped Uchiha and held the blade up to his throat.

"Bye, bye you team killing fucktard." South voiced happily before everything went black for Sasuke.

In the real world, Naruto quickly put his right leg around Sasuke's left leg and kicked back, knocking Sasuke off balance. Naruto pouched the traitor in the chest, but Sasuke caught himself and pushed himself up. Sasuke channeled his lightning Chakra into his sword and Naruto channeled Wind Chakra into his Combat Knife.

The two clashed their blades. "What were they Naruto?" Sasuke demanded.

"You still don't get it, do you Sasuke? They were my mind." Naruto replied. The blond sent a kick towards Sasuke's knee, but the Uchiha countered, only for Naruto to use that as a distraction and sent an elbow towards Sasuke's shoulder.

The Uchiha jumped back and tried to recover from the attack. Naruto charged at Uchiha and slashed the wind enhanced knife at Sasuke, but the traitor blocked the attack with his own sword. The two pushed each other back and stared down.

"Hn." Sasuke sounded before he vanished and re appeared on top of the hole. Sasuke looked down in the hole before his hand, only for Orochimaru to appear and stop him. Naruto and Orochimaru looked at each other, but the blond smirked, causing the Sannin to scowl.

Naruto listened as Orochimaru tried to convince Sasuke to leave, and Kabuto manipulated the Uchiha to 'Let us live'. As Sasuke was leaving in a Body Flicker Naruto said something to him. "Good luck Sasuke, especially with your raging Insanity." Naruto voiced with a smirk as Sasuke disappeared.

Sakura had tears in her eyes as she watched Sasuke disappear, while Kakashi looked melancholic. Sai looked blank and Naruto looked apathetic.

"Let's go guys." Kakashi voiced tiredly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took a while to update. I do have others stories I'm and all that. It was also because I wrote a lemon in this chapter and i couldn't decide if i should leave it in or not. It was a pretty hard decision, until I said fuck it and left it in. **

I don't own Naruto or Red vs. Blue

"Almost…Done!" Naruto announced as he looked at his first complete robot. It was a cyan armored being. He did his best to make it look as accurate as possible to Agent Carolina's armor, and it seemed to match perfectly.

"I have to admit it does look good." Iota voiced as she materialized on his shoulder. Naruto looked to her and noticed she took a deferent form than her usual armored get up. She wore tight fitting black pants, a tight orange t-shirt what had the words 'Property of Grifball' on the front. Naruto also noticed she wore her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, and she had some green eye shadow around her eyes.

"You know, I could reply to that with a cheesy compliment, but…I know that'll just piss you off." Naruto commented.

"No, I like compliments that complement me. Cheesy or not." Iota corrected.

Naruto reached into his ninja pouch and pulled out a small metal case. The blonde opened the case, revealing Iota's A.I. data crystal chip. "You do realize once I put you in your body, you won't be able to move around freely like you have been." Naruto informed.

"I thought as much." Iota admitted with a sigh as she looked at her robot body, then back to the blond. "You could still re-move me from the robot body, when we can't…or should I say, shouldn't use it." Iota thought out loud.

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea." Naruto muttered as he shifted slightly thinking of several ways that statement could go, mostly sexual.

"You're thinking about sex again, aren't you?" Iota asked rhetorically.

"What no, no." Naruto quickly replied, only for Iota to glare at him. "…Yes." He admitted.

"You're such a perverts sometimes." Iota muttered.

"I'm a teen. I'm allowed to be a perverted." Naruto argued.

Iota just looked back to her robot body, not even dignifying Naruto's statement with a response. "Plug me in." Iota ordered.

"Yes, of course, your highness." Naruto said sarcastically as he walked over to the robot body and inserted the A.I. data crystal chip into the back of the robot's head. The blond watched the robot curiously before it began to move.

"This is so…so, weird." Naruto heard Iota voice from the robot.

"Can you hear me?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Iota asked.

"I asked can you…" Naruto began.

"Yes I can hear you. That's a stupid fuckin' question." Iota replied.

"Yeah." Naruto sighed out. "I should've seen that one coming." He said to himself. Naruto watched as Iota move around in her new body. "So how does it feel to actually have a body?" Naruto questioned, causing the now fully armored Iota to look at him.

"It feels…Exhilarating." Iota voiced as she looked at her hands and arms. "I can't thank you enough for this." She said as she looked to Naruto.

"Even if it was a bitch to make, I'd make it for you again and again." Naruto admitted. He honestly had no idea how Sarge made several robots in only a few months. Naruto faced Iota, when he felt an armored hand on his face.

"You have no idea how much this means to me." Iota stated.

"I think we've established that I'd go pretty far for you." Naruto replied, only to feel Iota dig her fingers into the side of his face.

"Don't ruin the moment." Iota snapped.

"Sorry, sorry." Naruto quickly said.

"Hmph." Iota sounded before she leaned close to Naruto and wrapped her arms around him. The A.I. finally had her own body, and began to hug Naruto tightly. The blond flinched when he felt his bones strain under the grip of Iota.

"Hey uh, Iota…can you let…go…you're starting to hurt me." Naruto choked out. But Iota ignored him and continued to hug him tightly, while releasing a sigh of content. "Okay…seriously…I can't breathe." Naruto muttered out.

Before Iota could kill Naruto, with kindness or something close to it, a knock at the door grabbed their attention. "Naruto!" Sakura's voice yelled causing Naruto to sigh and Iota to glower at the direction the sound came in.

"What!?" Naruto yelled from his position.

"Let me in!" Sakura demanded.

Naruto sighed and gave Iota a genuine apologetic look. Iota crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "Well go get rid of her." Iota ordered, causing Naruto to glare at her slightly.

"I was going to do that anyways!" Naruto announced.

"Good then let me in!" Sakura yelled from outside.

"I wasn't...Talking to you!" Naruto yelled.

"Then who were you talking too?" Sakura demanded.

"Fuckin' Robo Cop!" Naruto sarcastically replied, before he looked to Iota. "Sorry." He muttered.

"What?!" Sakura yelled again. "Naruto please let me in. It's raining out here and I'm wet and cold." Sakura almost begged. The blond raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know it was raining." Naruto muttered to himself before he glanced to Iota to see she was gone. The blond walked over to his door and opened it, and let a drenched Sakura. "Come on in." Naruto voiced sarcastically when Sakura rudely pushed passed him.

"Who were you talking to?" Sakura asked as she glanced around Naruto's apartment.

"Sasuke." Naruto stated, getting a hopeful look from Sakura.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, don't you remember the mission we had a few weeks ago. We rescued him. We all came back and had a big party because of it. And guess what, he confessed his love for you. You two are going to get married and have a bunch of kids." Naruto sarcastically said.

Sakura's hopeful look shifted to a glare. "That's not funny!" She yelled.

"I know." Naruto agreed. "It was hysterical." He clarified.

Naruto watched with narrowed eyes as Sakura looked through his apartment. The only thing that littered his apartment was tools and two incomplete robots. Naruto didn't care if Sakura saw the robots. Again he was on a primitive planet and they would have no idea what a Robot was, they would pass them off as metal puppets.

"Now why are you here?" Naruto asked, shaking Sakura from her 'investigation'.

"Tsunade-sama sent for you. We have a mission." Sakura informed.

"And you came through a storm to tell me?" Naruto asked to himself. '_That's pretty loyal.' _He thought to himself.

"Of course I would do anything for Tsunade-sama." Sakura voiced unwaveringly.

"That's nice." Naruto said uncaringly as he cleaned up his tools.

"Well come on Naruto, Tsunade-sama is waiting for us!" Sakura announced, earning a dry look from Naruto.

"You want me…to walk through the rain. Just to make sure Tsunade's happy." Naruto clarified with a slow nod. "Yeah, good luck with that." He added as he sat on his couch.

"You know Naruto. This is the first time I've been in your apartment." Sakura stated as she started looking around again, but her eyes landed on the partially complete robot bodies.

"Mm-hmm, and it will also be the last time you come in here." Naruto stated as he watched Sakura 'inspect his home'.

"Hey Naruto, what are these?" Sakura asked curiously about the two robots.

"I could tell you what they are, but you'd probably not understand a word of it. So why bother." Naruto voiced apathetically.

"I'm pretty smart you know." Sakura stated.

"Yeah, so am I. What's your point?" Naruto asked as he gave Sakura a look that said 'I honestly don't care what you say'.

"Well I'm sure I would understand what they are, if you tell me." Sakura said trying to make a cute face.

"I'm sure you could explain how to create complex medicine to a five year old, too." Naruto responded cynically, getting an annoyed look from Sakura. "Fine, fine, they're fully mechanized animatronic metal skeletons, motorized by plasma fusion power cores, along with advanced combat exoskeleton surrounding the metal skeletons. First I have to create a hybrid Plasma/Chakra power source, and then wire the mech skeletons to work in sync with a neural data chip, and then cover them with highly dangerous armor. So if you have any advice, I'd like to hear it." Naruto voiced. '_Try to make sense of those fuckin' words.' _The blond thought.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Mm-hm." Naruto sounded with satisfaction. "Now weren't you supposed to bring me to Tsunade or something?" He asked.

"You said you wouldn't go." Sakura voiced. "Now I have to drag you to her." She said as she put her gloves on.

"Yeah about that." Naruto said slowly. "If you try that, I'll attack." He informed, getting a surprised look from Sakura.

"Why would you attack me?" Sakura questioned surprised.

"Um, I think it's a pretty reasonable response when someone tries to abduct you from your home." Naruto stated with a sigh, like it was a bother to explain that. "Now, get out. I'll be in the Hokage's office in like…twenty minutes." Naruto said, causing Sakura to glare slightly before she left.

Naruto leaned back on his couch and relaxed, only to jump when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. The blond glanced up to see the cyan armored arms of Iota.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked as he looked to see Iota was hugging him again. '_Well at least she isn't crushing me like last time.' _Naruto thought dryly.

"We're going to finish what we started, before the annoying pinkette rudely interrupted." Iota purred out, as she leaned her helmeted head on his shoulder.

"Ah, what exactly did we start?" Naruto asked with a slight nervousness in his voice, he made the robot body realistic but not 'That' realistic.

"Well I wanted to _test _my new body out." Iota voiced in a low whisper.

"Um, how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Naruto asked with nervousness evident in his voiced.

"While I don't have some of the parts necessary to do our little act…they're still something's _I can do_." Iota cooed as one of her hands slowly trailed south. Naruto quickly shot up and faced Iota, who had her arms crossed and her helmet tilted forward, giving the impression she was glaring.

"What?" Naruto asked with fear in his voice, he only feared two people and they were Tex and Iota. And he gave Iota a body, now she had full rein to kick his ass if she wanted.

"I have a body now and you don't want to have sex?" Iota demanded incredulously, getting a look from Naruto.

"You do realize that while you do have a body, you don't have a 'body'." Naruto tried to clarify.

"I'm not an idiot." Iota replied forcefully. "It's just that I've waited so long for a body. And now I have one, I can't do the things I wanted." She admitted sadly.

"And you wanted to have sex?" Naruto asked dryly. While he loved the idea of sex with Iota, he never thought an A.I. program would so…lustful. He honestly had no idea how she got horny to begin with, she doesn't have the hormones that induce that reaction.

"It was one of the things I was looking forward to." Iota admitted. "There's also the fact that I want to kick Sasuke's ass and fight alongside you." Iota added.

"I see. For the whole sex part, that'll have to wait." Naruto stated, causing Iota to cross her arms again and glare at the blond. "Well, I could have Kabuto try to make a synthetic parts for you." Naruto thought out loud.

"When you say synthetic, you mean like an android." Iota clarified, getting a shrug from Naruto.

"Whatever you want really, I have almost no medical training what so ever. So I can't even begin to try and make your robot body synthetic." Naruto voiced. Iota looked off, before she looked to Naruto and nodded.

"Fine." She relented. "Now make a clone." Iota ordered.

"Um…why?" Naruto asked as he looked at Iota weirdly, but took a step back when Iota took a step forward.

"Because I'm in the mood, and you're going to satisfy me." Iota voiced forcefully as she took several more steps forward.

"I don't think we have enough time." Naruto said. "I'll be seeing the Hokage in about fifteen minutes." He added, only for Iota to trap him between her arms.

"Then I guess the Hokage will have to wait, now won't she." Iota stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Now make a clone." She ordered again. Naruto complied and made a female shadow clone, before he reached to the back of Iota's head and pulled the data chip out of it.

**Lemon**(**If you don't like, then don't read) **

Naruto put the Data chip back in its metal case, before he handed it to his female clone. The clone's eyes glazed over as Iota took over her. Naruto watched as his female clone did a hand-seal, before she was enveloped in smoke.

The smoke cleared revealing a naked woman. Naruto looked at her from head to toe, trying to absorb everything about her. He saw her memorizing long legs, her toned stomach. The blond looked up to her chest to see her ample breasts. He looked lower to see her nether lips and noticed she had a slight tuft of red hair above her crotch.

Naruto looked up to see Iota staring at him with her vivid green eyes. "You see something you like?" Iota asked rhetorically, but had a slight arrogant smirk.

"Oh, yes." Naruto muttered.

"What? Not cheesy remark, that you see a goddess in front of you." Iota asked teasingly as she stepped towards Naruto.

"I wouldn't want your ego bigger than it already is." Naruto replied with a smirk, only for Iota to roughly push him back, forcing him to sit on the couch behind him. Iota shook her head slightly causing her red hair to flow over her shoulders as she sat on Naruto's lap.

"Well it seems like _something's _has gotten bigger." Iota teased as she rubbed her bare crotch against Naruto's groin and felt his reaction.

"And you're surprised?" Naruto questioned dryly. "Just because I don't think you're a goddess, doesn't mean that I don't think you're gorgeous." He replied, as Iota wrapped her arms around the back on Naruto's neck.

"I knew you could never resist me." Iota stated as she leaned in and connected her lips with Naruto's. The red head used her arms to pull Naruto closer as they kissed, while the blond himself allowed his hands to roam Iota's exposed back, feeling her soft skin.

When the two parted for air, dark blue eyes stared into intense green eyes. "Who ever said I was resisting you." Naruto breathed out, before he pulled Iota to him and sealed his lips with hers. Iota moaned when she felt Naruto's hands explore her body.

When Iota moaned her mouth opened slightly, allowing Naruto to snake his tongue into her mouth. While the two began to use their tongues to dominate each other's mouths, Iota used her free hands to take off Naruto's cobalt jacket, before she tossed it aimlessly. Iota slid her hands under Naruto's black shirt and felt his toned abs, causing the bond to shiver when he felt Iota's soft cold hands touch him.

Naruto pulled back from Iota's mouth, to get some needed air. Only for the red head to pull him back and roughly smashed her lips onto his, and forced her tongue into his mouth. Naruto used his free left hand to explore the front of Iota's body and found one of her firm breast, his thumb brushed over her hardened nipple causing Iota to squirm.

Iota pushed Naruto back, and guided his head to her breasts. The blond latched onto one of Iota's breasts with his mouth and used his free hand to knead her other breast. Iota reared her head back and released a low moan as Naruto worked on her breasts.

"Mmm-mmm, Oh, OH! Yes!" Iota announced when Naruto stopped kneading her breast and inserted a finger into her nether lips.

"I love it when you scream." Naruto commented. But Iota didn't hear him, being too focused on her pleasure high.

"Oh, Oh, don't stop…Mmm!" Iota moaned out, as Naruto continued to thrust his finger in her pussy. Iota's eyes widened when she felt her climax coming, but gasped loudly when she felt Naruto pull his finger out. Before she could berate Naruto, she felt a pair of hands grip under her thighs before she was lifted in the air.

"Oh! OH God! YEss!" Iota screamed with she felt a something warm and wet enter her. She forced herself to look down to see Naruto's face up to her privates. She didn't need to think twice to know what he was doing. Iota threw her head back when she felt Naruto's tongue move around inside her, tasting her.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and tried to force his tongue as far as it could go into Iota. Iota moaned loudly and began to comb her fingers through Naruto's disheveled blond hair. The red head unconsciously began to grind her hips against Naruto's face.

"Mmm-mmm, Oh, Fuck! OH! Yes, YES! I'm coming!" Iota yelled a warning when Naruto to ran his tongue over her clit, causing the red head to climax. Iota silently screamed when she organized. Naruto did his best to lick up Iota's inner juices, before she came off her orgasm high.

Naruto retracted from Iota's neither lips and looked up to the red head, to see she was in a daze with a blush on her face. "That was…that was…whoa." Iota muttered. "You've gotten real good at that." She added as Naruto let go of her thighs, allowing her to move freely.

Iota stood up on wobbly legs trying to regain herself, while she did that. Naruto unbuckled his belt/headband and pulled his black jeans down, revealing his painfully hard erection. Iota's eyes zoned onto it before she began to slowly straddle Naruto's legs.

Iota's green eyes stared into Naruto's dark blue eyes, as she used her hand to grab onto the blond's member. Naruto shivered slightly when Iota's cold hand touched him, before she guided the member into her nether lips.

Naruto released a groan when he felt himself enter Iota, and the red head released a loud moan when she felt the bond enter her. When Iota fully connected her hips with Naruto's she released a loud hiss of pleasure. Naruto looked to Iota and sealed their lips together, before the red head began to slowly rotate her hips.

Naruto's hands went to the sides of Iota's hips and to help her move up and down. "Y-y-you, oh! You know, Mm, I love you, Oh! Right?" Iota questioned and moaned at the same time.

"Yes." Naruto grunted out as his and Iota's hips continued to connect, creating a slapping sound.

"I-I-I would, Oh! Do, Mmm-mm, anything, Oh! For you!" Iota announced as she quickened her pace, causing Naruto to keep up with her, by thrusting with her.

"Y-you would?" Naruto asked only half paying attention, especially when Iota began to increase the speed and the strength of her thrusts, causing her to basically slam against Naruto's hips. The blond felt his climax come, and tried his best to hold it back as he and Iota made love.

"I-I would…Mmmm….I would even, OH! I would even, Oh God! OH God! I'm coming! Naruto!" Iota yelled as she slammed against Naruto and held onto him tightly as she tightened around the blond's member. Iota threw her head back when she felt Naruto orgasm inside her.

**End Lemon **

Iota relaxed and relished in the feeling of Naruto inside her and faced her lover. Naruto panted as some sweat poured from his face, while Iota wasn't doing so good herself, she too had some sweat running on her face causing some of her eye shadow to run.

"I would *pant* I would even share you." Iota panted out.

"What?" Naruto asked incredulously. "You don't *Pant* you don't have to do that. *Pant* If you want, I will *pant* break it off with Shizune and Temari." Naruto voiced truthfully.

Iota sighed before she smiled as she placed her hands on Naruto's cheeks and leaned her forehead against his. "It's alright." Iota breathed out.

"No it's not. I know you love me and I love you. I would never want you to think I see you as that." Naruto insisted. Iota sighed again before she kissed Naruto on the lips, and then parted.

"Naruto, it's alright. I know how you feel about Shizune and Temari. You like Shizune because she was one of the only people in this entire Village to look at you with love. I know how the Villagers treated you with Hate and Fear and the Shinobi treated you with indifference and manipulation." Iota voiced sadly still caressing Naruto's head in her hands. "You're starving for attention…even now. You yearn for love that you're always scared to lose." Iota continued.

Naruto looked into Iota's green eyes, before the red head leaned forward and sealed their lips together again.

"And Temari, you like her because you feel indebted to Gaara." Iota said as the two parted again. "You want to protect Gaara, a person you see as a best friend…you're only friend, you want to protect his sister from anything. You know how she's lonely because of her status and you wanted her to feel loved. You went out of your way to help her, to comfort her. You did all that and didn't expect a reward." Iota voiced.

"And I would do it again." Naruto stated, getting a smile from Iota.

"Because that's who you are. Even if you don't give a crap about Konoha, no matter how apathetic to the world you are. They're still some people you would go out of your way to help. And those are people you should cherish, and I shouldn't be the one who decides who you can and can't be with in such a small group." Iota admitted.

"But…" Naruto began, while he jokingly thought a harem would be pretty neat. He wouldn't want one if they're with the women he loves. He would never want to degrade them on such a level.

"No buts, you will accept this." Iota said in a commanding tone, getting a weird look from Naruto.

"I'm not really sure it works that way." Naruto replied.

"I'll make it work that way." Iota stated. '_What? This is really unusual.' _Naruto thought to himself as he leaned his head back against his couch, and Iota rested her head on his chest. Naruto's hands felt Iota's bare skin, causing the teen to remember the position he and Iota were in. Iota's eyes widened when she felt Naruto getting hard inside her.

"Um…N-Naruto, are you still in the mood?" Iota asked with a slight nervousness in her voice. Her body was exhausted and she wasn't sure how much more 'pounding' she could take before her body dispelled.

"Yeah, your sweat covered body is turning me on." Naruto replied.

"Aren't you supposed to meet the Hokage any minute?" Iota questioned.

"Then I guess the Hokage will have to wait, now won't she?" Naruto responded, mirroring Iota's words before they began. Iota started to shake with a slight nervousness, but that seemed to turn Naruto on even more, before he sealed her lips with his.

Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura and Sai stood in the Hokage's office. Tsunade and Sakura were glaring at nothing, while Kakashi read his porn. And Sai stood motionless waiting for his leader to show up.

"Where the hell is he?!" Sakura demanded.

"Perhaps he's running a bit late." Sai offered, casing Sakura to turn to glare at him.

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled.

"You asked where Naruto was, I gave an answer. Don't get angry with me, because it wasn't up to your standards." Sai simply replied.

"Quit acting so cool!" Sakura ordered, causing Sai to look at her weirdly before he decided to ignore her. The sound of opening doors got everyone's attention. They turned to see Naruto walking in, they noticed he was wearing his usual clothing but it was disheveled, they also noticed his hair was more unkempt than it usually was.

"Where were you!? You said you'd be here in twenty minutes! It's been thirty minutes!" Sakura yelled, causing Naruto to look at her dryly.

"You have no concept of inside voices, do you?" Naruto questioned rhetorically, earning a glare from Sakura.

"Where were you Naruto?" Tsunade asked with a sigh. She realized yelling at Naruto earned a sarcastic remark, so she did her best not to yell, but that doesn't mean Sakura understood.

Naruto glanced around and saw only Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura and Sai in the room. "I was doing some personal business." Naruto stated.

"What Personal business!?" Sakura demanded.

"Um…it seems you don't understand 'personal business', too, such a shame." Naruto muttered before he focused on Tsunade and noticed there were several unique blades on her desk. "So what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Now that you're here, we can finally start." Tsunade voiced, before she looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi you will lead team 7, consisting of Naruto, Sakura and Sai on two missions." She informed.

"Two missions?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from the Hokage.

"Yes, right now our forces are spread a bit thin, investigating the Akatsuki and looking for Orochimaru. So, Team 7 will have two side by side missions to complete." Tsunade explained. Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly at that information.

"Your first mission is the go to the ruins of Loran in the desert of the Land of Wind. In accordance with our pact with the Hidden Sand, we will assist in capturing Mukade, the rogue ninja. And I'm sure you know why Loran should stay untouched. " Tsunade informed, getting a serious nod from Kakashi. "Your second mission is to investigate the rumors around the former Land of Whirlpools." She added.

"What are the former Land of Whirlpools?" Sakura asked, causing Tsunade to quickly glance to Naruto, which the blond caught.

Tsunade looked to Kakashi, to see the Jonin looking at her pleadingly, but she quickly shook her head in a negative. "Naruto, can you quickly step out for a bit." Tsunade voiced, but seemed more like an order.

"First, you want me here, now you want me to leave…make up your mind will you." Naruto muttered, but Tsunade heard.

"Hurry up and get out!" Tsunade ordered forcefully.

"Yeah, yeah whatever bitch." Naruto muttered under his breath. '_Hey Church, can you lag behind and see what they're talking about.' _Naruto thought to the Smart A.I.

'_Ugh, yeah sure.' _Church replied as left Naruto's mind. When Naruto left, Church materialized in the corner of the room but made himself transparent.

"Why did Naruto have to leave?" Sai questioned.

"Because what I'm about to tell you could change him." Tsunade voiced.

"More than he already has?" Kakashi asked dryly. "He's already had a complete 180 attitude change, how would he change this time? Do you think he'll become a megalomaniac?" Kakashi added, earning a glare from Tsunade.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sakura asked, causing Tsunade to sigh.

"The former Land of Whirlpools is the ancestral home of Naruto's." Tsunade explained, getting a shocked look from Sakura.

"You mean Naruto's family was from there?" Sakura clarified.

"Yes, his mother to be specific." Tsunade informed.

"I think we should tell him, he does have the right to know." Kakashi insisted.

"He's too young and impressionable. This could make him want to leave Konoha." Tsunade stated.

"And not knowing who his parents are and thinking they hate him, is a good way to keep him here?" Kakashi demanded, getting a glare from Tsunade.

"Do not take that tone with me, Kakashi." Tsunade said seriously. "I'm doing what I think is best." She added.

"Best for whom?" Kakashi asked.

"For Konoha and for Naruto." She replied.

"How does it help Naruto?" Kakashi questioned with a narrowed eye.

"So he won't have another burden on his shoulders." Tsunade voiced.

"Knowing that his parents loved him from the bottom of their hearts is a burden?" Kakashi asked incredulously.

"Who they we're, the enemies they had, the titles they carried. Knowing that he could never surpass them is a burden." Tsunade said. "I'm doing what's good it for him." She stated.

"Have you heard the expression 'The Road to Hell is paved with good intentions'?" Kakashi questioned.

"No." Tsunade replied. '_Hmm, that's an expression Naruto said to me…why doesn't Tsunade know of it?' _Kakashi thought to himself.

"But, do you understand what it means?" Kakashi asked trying to stress the point he was trying to make.

"I don't see how that applies to this situation." Tsunade stated, causing Kakashi to look at her in disbelief.

"Wait, you said Naruto's mother came for the Land of Whirlpools. Who was she?" Sakura questioned curiously.

"She was…" Tsunade began only for Kakashi to interrupt her.

"You're telling Sakura who Naruto's mother is, yet you don't tell Naruto himself?" Kakashi asked with a one eyed glare.

"Yes." Tsunade said not seeing the problem in it. Church watched and listened with narrowed eyes. "Now Sakura, Naruto's mother is Kushina Uzumaki. She's a…heiress to the Uzumaki Clan. I'm entrusting you a mission all right. You can't allow Naruto to discover his heritage." Tsunade informed, increasing Kakashi's glare and causing Church to glare at the Hokage.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Sakura agreed.

"But…" Kakashi began.

"And you Kakashi, you're not to tell Naruto any of this. Or you'll be branded a traitor." Tsunade threatened. "Do I make myself clear?" She asked.

"Yes, Tsunade-_Sama._" Kakashi replied.

"Good, you have an hour to prepare and depart for your missions." Tsunade said as she handed Kakashi the unique blades on her desk. "And be sure to give Naruto one as well." She added. Kakashi took the blade and left the room with Sakura and Sai following. Church stayed behind and continued to glare at Tsunade before he left without anyone noticing.

When the three members of Team 7 left the room, they saw Naruto sitting in a chair staring out the window watching the rain fall.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura said cheerfully, causing Naruto to glance at her before he looked out the window.

"Naruto, this is for you. It's a Chakra Blade, all you have to do is channel chakra into the blade and it'll activate. They'll be useful for Mukade, who's a master puppeteer." Kakashi informed with a tired voice. Naruto took the knife and nodded his head to the Jonin. "Pack your things. We have an hour before we depart." Kakashi said before he disappeared in a Body flicker.

Naruto glanced at Sakura and Sai, to see the pale teen had left and Sakura was looking at him happily. "What's got you so happy?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, nothing." She replied still smiling before she left. Naruto looked around for a few seconds before Church materialized on his shoulder.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. I hate you're people." Church voiced angrily.

"Why, what's up?" Naruto questioned.

"Not here." Church said, getting a nod from Naruto before he vanished in a swirl of wind. After a few minutes Naruto entered his apartment.

"So what happened." The blond asked.

"Apparently your family was from the Land of Whirlpools." Church explained, getting a look from Naruto.

"And you're mad because of that?" Naruto questioned.

"No…no, it's something else." Church replied.

"What was it?" Naruto inquired.

"I-it's pretty hard news, are you sure?" Church asked with genuine concern, if any of the guys from Blood Gulch heard him they'd think he was an imposter. Church was infamous for his selfishness, only caring for Tex and that in itself was rare.

"Yes I'm sure, dad." Naruto insisted.

Church sighed when Naruto called him 'dad'. He didn't hate it, in fact he liked it. But usually Naruto only called him that when he's serious or emotional. "Fine, they talked about your birth mother." Church informed.

"W-what?" Naruto asked, he knew about his father but knew next to nothing about his mother.

"Yeah, her name was Kushina Uzumaki. Apparently she was the heiress to your clan or something like that. The Tsunade bitch ordered the pink haired bitch to prevent you from discovering your heritage when you're in the Land of Whirlpools." Church explained.

"Is that why Sakura was so smug?" Naruto questioned.

"Probably." Church imputed, causing Naruto to glare at a wall.

"I see." The blond muttered.

"Are you alright? You know about learning of you mother and all." Church questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's the same like when I learned who my father was. It won't change anything now." Naruto stated.

"You know, Kakashi was pretty adamant, that you should know who your parents were. Tsunade threatened him with treason if he told you. He also said that both your parents loved you from the bottom of their hearts, if that helps any." Church added, getting a nod form Naruto.

"It does in a way." Naruto stated. "But, I do know that the parents I have now, love me, and I don't need anyone else's." He added.

"Damn right." Church imputed, before he vanished. Naruto sat alone in his apartment for a few minutes, before he sighed and began to pack his things for the mission.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Delta asked as he materialized on Naruto's shoulder.

"Yes yes, I'm fine, Delta." Naruto replied.

"Acknowledged." Delta voiced, as he watched Naruto seal several weapons, ammo and Iota's robot body. "You're taking Iota's body with you?" Delta stated in a question.

"Mm-hmm." Naruto sounded, when the objects were sealed.

"My I inquire as to why?" Delta asked.

"I'm going on two back-to-back missions. With my track record for missions, shit will go down and I might need Iota's help. Plus, it'd be fun to work with her." Naruto explained.

"I see." Delta muttered to himself.

"Anything else?" Naruto asked as he glanced at the A.I. of logic.

"Not at the moment." Delta replied before he disappeared. Naruto sighed before he placed the scrolls containing his weapons, ammo, and Iota's robot body in his Ninja pouch. And attached the brute shot to his back. Naruto glanced around his apartment before he vanished in a swirl of wind.

Naruto sat under a tree near the gate of the village, watching the rain fall. "We have to travel through that…on foot." Naruto said to himself. "Its times like this that I wish we had a Pelican drop ship." He muttered.

Lightning struck, causing Naruto to jump slightly. Not because he was scared, but because Theta reacted to the lightning. "Theta, are you alright?" Naruto asked out loud.

"I-I-I'm Sc-scared." Naruto heard Theta's timidly voice reply. The blond looked down to see the purple A.I. hugging him, while trying to hide from the lightning.

"It's alright, Theta. It's just lightning." Naruto said as he looked at the clouded sky.

"B-but it's loud…and scary." Theta muttered as he tried to hug Naruto tighter, but sense he was a hologram Naruto couldn't feel him.

"It's alright, Theta." Naruto said again. "Don't worry about it. If you're scared of the lightning, I will protect you from it, alright. It can't hurt you. If it's too loud for you, then you can go into the deepest parts of my mind to block out the sound." The blond said.

"But, it's dark in your mind." Theta replied.

"I'm sure Delta will accompany you and make sure you're not alone in the dark." Naruto stated, getting a nod from Theta.

"Thanks, Naruto." Theta voiced innocently before he vanished. The blond sighed as he leaned his head against the tree and watched the rain fall, but stood up when he heard someone approach him.

"Hey, Naruto." The voice of Kakashi said, causing the blond the face the Jonin.

"Kakashi." Naruto said with a nod.

"So, who was it?" Kakashi asked, getting a confused look from Naruto.

"Who was what?" The blond questioned, getting an eye smile from Jonin.

"I have a great nose…I can smell the sex rolling off you, so who was it?" Kakashi asked with a slight perversion in his voice. "Was it the red-headed girl you were talking about a few weeks ago?" He questioned.

Naruto glanced away, but had a smirk on his face. "Possibly." He replied.

"You never told me her name or even introduced me to her." Kakashi stated.

"Her names Iota…weird name I know, it's foreign." Naruto informed.

"Iota…what's it mean?" Kakashi questioned, mostly everyone's name had a meaning for something, so what was hers.

"The Ninth." Naruto replied, which in a sense was true. All the A.I. where named in the order they fragmented off the Alpha in. Alpha was the first, Tex aka Beta was the second fragment, Gamma was The Third, and Delta was The Forth and so on. And of course Naruto saw the Irony of Iota being The Ninth, will holding the Nine tailed fox.

"Weird." Kakashi muttered, even he saw the irony of that. "So when do I get to meet her?" He asked, getting a shrug from Naruto.

"Maybe later." The blond replied, after he convinced Kakashi to join Project Freelancer. "But, I know of a way you can see her without bringing her here." He added.

"How?" Kakashi asked.

"A henged clone." Naruto replied, as he created a shadow clone. Kakashi watched as the clone henged. The smock cleared revealing a woman with red hair what was held in a waist length ponytail, she had vivid green eyes, black pants, black shirt and the same cobalt jacket Naruto wore. Kakashi could admit she looked gorgeous but seemed a bit young for his tastes.

"You're one lucky man." Kakashi voiced with pride. He saw Minato as a father, so by that logic he saw Naruto as a younger brother. He was glad his 'brother' got with such a beauty. "What about Shizune or Temari? I thought you like them, too?" He asked.

"Yeah, Iota's trying to make me into a polygamist." Naruto replied with a sigh, getting wide eyes from Kakashi.

"What?!" Kakashi asked loudly.

"Yeah, it sucks." Naruto responded.

"Sucks?!" Kakashi question incredulously.

"Yeah, I thought with my stamina I could please Iota all the time. But even with my awesome teenage body, I'm still a bit inexperienced." Naruto admitted. "Now I'm dreading the thought of trying to please three women." He added, but he heard Iota, Church and Tex laughing their asses off in his head.

Kakashi looked at Naruto with a mixture of sympathy and understanding. "I understand you completely…if you need any advice, just ask me." Kakashi informed, getting a look from Naruto.

"Advice? From you?" Naruto asked with amusement.

"Hey I may read a lot of porn, but that doesn't mean I don't get some." Kakashi replied. "Besides, why do you think read them? Not for the piss poor excuse of a plot, no, for the ideas." He clarified.

"Hmph." Naruto sounded. "That does make sense." He added, before the two turned around when they heard the sound of footsteps approaching and saw Sai walking up to them.

"Naruto-san, Kakashi-san." Sai voiced with a slight bow.

"Dude, we've talked about this. Naruto…just Naruto and don't do the bullshit thing and start calling me 'Just Naruto' that'd totally piss me off." The blond said.

"Of course, Naruto-san." Sai replied still smiling his usually creepy smile, causing Naruto to sigh.

"Hey Guys!" Sakura's voice announced causing everyone to look at her.

"Sakura." Kakashi said with a slight nod, Naruto and Sai ignored her. Naruto because he knew of Sakura's mission involving him and Sai because he didn't care.

"So we're headed to a desert to check the ruins of a city, to apprehend a Missing-Nin. Great." Naruto said sarcastically. While he loved the idea of leaving Konoha, he loathed the idea of going in a desert.

"Let's not forget investigate the Former Land of Whirlpools." Sai added, causing Sakura to look at Naruto in determination for her mission.

"Great, a large desert, then an ocean…This is looking to be a great fuckin' week." Naruto muttered.

"Quit being such a downer, Naruto." Sakura ordered, getting a look from Naruto.

"Quid Pro Quo, quit being such a nosey bitch." Naruto replied.

"What does Quid Pro Quo mean?" Sakura asked.

"Oh God, just…just shut up." Naruto muttered. He understood why she didn't know that, quid pro quo was Latin. From what Naruto knew Latin wasn't known in this place, which confused him. From what Church and the other A.I. said everyone here spoke English, except with the honorifics. The writing language seemed to be close to, what Church explained the Japanese writing system. Naruto was confused by the information, and so were the other A.I. but they decided to just go with it.

"Quit the chatter guys, we have a mission to complete." Kakashi ordered sternly, getting a nod from Sakura and a sigh from Naruto, before Team 7 vanished in a blur of speed.

* * *

**Anyway that's it. Tell what you thought, if it was good or bad. But don't be a dick, cause no one likes a dick. Anyway, later.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Naruto or Red Vs. Blue.

"Oh God, I knew this place would suck." Naruto complained as he and Team Kakashi stood at the outskirts of the ruined city of Rōran.

"Hmm…don't let its appearances fool you Naruto. This place was a legend only a few decades ago." Kakashi informed.

"It doesn't change the fact that it looks like shit now." Naruto replied. "This place is worse than Sandtrap." He added.

"Sandtrap?" Kakashi inquired.

"Yeah it's a large desert area filled with sand and there's dozens of hidden traps. Mostly mines though." Naruto replied uncaringly, before he put his hands in his hoodie's pocket. With his left hand holding onto the case that contained Iota's data chip.

"Naruto why are you wearing your jacket, it's hot out here?" Sakura questioned, like he was an idiot.

"Well it's a desert. So it's to be expected." Naruto replied sarcastically. "And why not, I like my jacket. So who gives a fuck if it's hot?" He added. Honestly Maine's armor was hotter than this place. The only thing this place had on it was, it was dry and the sun was over bearing.

"Cut it out you two. We have a mission to complete." Kakashi ordered, getting an obedient nod from Sakura and a sigh from Naruto. The blond glanced at Sai, to see he was drawing.

The team headed deeper into the ruins. "Let's split up, if we can't find Mukade. We'll have to search deeper into the ruins." Kakashi informed, getting nods from the Nin.

Naruto walked by himself along a stone-like road. '_There so many resources here, it sucks that it's all destroyed. I could have used them.' _The Freelancer leader thought with a sigh, before he felt the ground shake.

The blonde turned and saw something come out of the ground and charge at him. "Uh, Fuck." Naruto muttered, before he quickly twisted himself out of the objects direction. Naruto narrowed his eyes at it and noticed it looked like a puppet. "Hmm…" the teen sounded as he pulled the Brute Shot off his back.

Naruto watched as the puppet turn around and face him, while brandishing clawed hands. The Puppet charged at the blond again, but this time he was ready. Naruto ducked under the clawed hands, and channeled chakra into The Brute shots blade and cut the claws off. Naruto then jumped up and grabbed the head of the puppet, and used it to land on the back of the puppet. He then slammed the Brute Shot into the Puppet's back, causing the barrel of the grenade launcher to break through the puppets body.

"You've just been…Naruto'd." Naruto spoke a one-liner as he fired the grenade inside the Puppet, causing it to explode violently. Naruto landed on the ground, before he looked at the debris of the puppet.

"Really? Naruto'd?" Iota questioned as she materialized on his shoulder.

"What? I thought it was pretty good." Naruto replied.

"You would, it's just your name with 'D' at the end, idiot." Iota informed.

"I'm not an idiot." The blond said dryly.

"Coulda fooled me." Iota teased before she vanished. Naruto glared at nothing, before he noticed Kakashi, Sai and Sakura meeting up. The blond walked over to the forming group, with narrowed eyes as the wind picked up more sand.

"It seems Mukade is trying to go underground, to the Lay Line from the ruins of Rōran." Kakashi informed to the group.

"Uh crap." Naruto muttered.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Well a Lay Lines are natural streams of chakra running all over the world, but sometimes, there are focal points were someone can accesses that high amount of power. Now tell me, what would a criminal puppeteer want with unfathomable amount of power?" Naruto asked rhetorically. "If I were him, I'd use that power to create a large army of puppets, and with all the power. It'd be larger than Sasori's and more powerful." Naruto added seriously.

Kakashi nodded, he thought as much, while Sakura was surprised by Naruto's deductive reasoning. Sai knew his leader was smart so he wasn't surprised. The team entered a cavern made by the explosion of the Brute shot. The group eventually made it inside an underground tower.

"I think we should hurry, if Mukade does tamper with the fourth's seal. Then there will be trouble." Kakashi insisted, getting a nod form Naruto. Before the four Nin sped up.

The group arrived at a large room, with a bridge connecting to an Altair in the center of the large room. '_Alert, movement detected.' _Delta announced inside Naruto's head.

"You!" Naruto announced, surprising his team by his sudden outburst. "Quit hiding you dumbass!" He yelled. After a few seconds a skinny man came of the covers and faced the Konoha Nin, while moving to the seal that held the Lay Line.

"Well it looks like you guys were a bit late." Mukade voiced.

"Don't be dumb, there four of us and one skinny piece of shit…oh wait, I meant you." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Don't talk down to me. As soon as I absorb the power of the Lay line, I will not only rule the five nations I will rule the World!" Mukade yelled.

"Uh-huh, you seriously are one fucked up weirdo." Naruto replied. "I've heard saner speeches from O'Malley." He added.

"You're insane Mukade. You don't know how to use the Fourth's seal." Kakashi announced.

"I'm not undoing the Seal. I'm absorbing the seal into myself." Mukade informed as he went through several hand-signs and placed his hands on the Seal. The gleaned as the wind rushed, before Mukade was incased in a pillar of light.

'_Alert! Unknown energy spike detected...Processing…Naruto, stop him. The energy is similar to the Time Distortion Device.' _Delta announced. Naruto took off in a full sprint towards the man. But before he could reach, Mukade broke the seal creating a large pillar of purple energy. The blond charged into the Pillar before everything went white.

A high pitched noise caused Naruto's eyes to open. After a few seconds the noise receded, allowing Naruto to hear a girl singing. The blonde blinked a few times and slowly stat up. Naruto turned at faced the direction the singing was coming from and saw a beautiful red head sitting on a pillar singing.

"Hey!" Naruto voiced, causing the red-head to look at him in surprise and fear. "Do you know where we are?" He questioned. The Red-head quickly ran off. "Why do they always run?" Naruto muttered to himself, before he went after the only person who could tell him what the hell was going on.

Naruto followed her, until she went down some stairs. As soon as he reached the door way, he noticed several puppets blocking his way. The puppets charged, but as soon as they passed the doorway they disassembled. The door sealed itself up, leaving Naruto by himself.

"Hmm…well that sucks." Naruto muttered to himself before he glanced up, before he frowned slightly. The blond jumped up and latched onto the wall and ran up until he reached the ceiling and broke through the glass. Naruto landed outside and glanced around and noticed he was surrounded by shrubbery and towers lots of towers.

"I am…I am lost." Naruto muttered. "I have no idea what the fuck is going on." He added.

"I believe I know what's going on." Delta said as he materialized on Naruto's left shoulder. "The energy that the Lay Line gave off was similar to The Time Distortion unit. I believe we were sent into the past." Delta theorized.

"{_Yes Delta is correct. We have traveled into the past. About twenty years, I believe.}" _The synthetic voice of Gamma informed as he materialized on Naruto's right shoulder.

"This is bad, what if a make a shit ton of copies of myself like Church did?" Naruto asked fearfully.

"That is highly unlikely." Delta replied. "However if we traveled to the past, logic would dictate that Mukade did as well. We have to be alert." The Logic A.I. voiced.

"{_Two A.I. and a lone Human, go up against a Dirty Shisno…sounds like a bad joke.}_" Gamma commented, getting a look from Naruto.

"Whatever, how will we get back?" Naruto asked curiously.

"[_I'm still working on it.}"_ Gamma replied before he vanished.

"Alert, several enemies approaching!" Delta announced. Naruto glanced around and noticed several puppets flying towards him. The blonde pulled the Brute Shot off his back, only for Delta to protest. "If we are in a city, then there will be civilians as well. I think using the Brute shot, could more harm than good." Delta said, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Of course." The blond agreed, as he put the grenade launcher back on his back. Naruto channeled chakra into his ring fingers, before two puffs of smoke enveloped his hands. The smoke cleared revealing he was duel wielding two M7S Submachine Guns, or Silenced SMGs. Naruto formed a cross out of his hands, while still holding his SMGs, creating a clone of himself. And then put a SMG on his thigh and channeled Chakra into his middle finger, before his hand was enveloped in smoke again.

Naruto tossed the object in his hands up, only for it to be caught be the clone. The clone landed by Naruto's side, revealing it was holding a BR55HB SR Battle Rifle, or a Battle Rife.

Three large puppets enclosed the two. Naruto leveled his SMGs at two of the Puppets, while the clone aimed the BR at a puppet. The puppets prepared for an attack, but as soon as they moved. Naruto unloaded 48 bullets into each puppet that tore through the material the puppets were composed of. The clone fired burst of high caliber rounds into his puppet target.

The two Narutos reloaded their weapons, when the Puppets collapsed on themselves. While he was clear Naruto sealed his Brute Shot for now, before his clone tossed him his BR. After the clone dispelled, Naruto put the BR on his back to replace his Brute Shot, and then attached the silenced SMGs on his thighs.

"Hmm…What are the odds these are Mukade's." Naruto said to himself as he glanced around, before he crouched down and launched himself up. The teen landed on the side of a building and used his chakra to stick to the surface.

"Delta, is it possible to track Mukade?" Naruto asked as the scoped the city.

"It…it is difficult." Delta admitted as he materialized on Naruto's shoulder. "His energy is spread out…ever were. I can't find the origin." He voiced as he glanced around erratically.

"Whoa, calm down. Delta, don't overdo yourself. If his Chakra is spread everywhere it could be because of his puppets." The teen theorized.

"Excellent analysis." Delta said. "Yes, trying to track him, when his energy his speared out is difficult."

"Maybe we can triangulate his position." Church suggested as he materialized on Naruto's other shoulder. Naruto and Delta looked at Church, before they looked away.

"We're only one's tracking, which means we're only one point. We need three points to triangulate his position." Naruto replied.

"Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot!" Church ordered.

"Then don't be an idiot!" Naruto yelled.

"Well if you didn't lose, the skinny insane fucker, I wouldn't have suggested anything!" The Alpha argued.

Before the arguing could continue Delta interrupted them. "Alert! Enemy detected!" the A.I. of logic announced. Naruto glanced around and noticed several Puppets heading towards him. The teen pulled the BR off his back and aimed down the sight. While looking through the scope, Naruto noticed the puppet's had lens-like eyes.

'_Since Mukade is not physically here. Maybe he can see through the puppets.' _The blond mused, before in a quick succession he fired several bursts of high caliber bullets into the heads of puppets. Naruto watched with a smirk as the puppets fell apart.

"Alert! Enemy Detected!" Delta announced again, causing the blond to jump up just as several kunai impaled the area where he stood. Naruto landed on another building, and saw dozens of puppets surrounding him.

"Where the fuck did they come from?" Naruto asked to himself, before he glanced up to see a Puppet above him. The puppet's face opened revealing a barrel, before a pure chakra shot at him. Naruto pulled out a combat knife and held it in a reverse grip, and used it to block the energy beam. The force of the chakra sent Naruto through the building, and then into the ground.

"Oh God, ow Fuck." Naruto complained as he slowly pulled himself up, before he glanced up to see several large pillars holding up a large ceiling. The teen noticed a hole above him. "I was sent through the ground, this is just like when everyone discovered there was an underground cave in Blood Gulch." He commented with a sigh as he slowly stood up.

The teen looked up and saw several puppets descending from the hole he made. "Eh, how many puppets does this asshole have?" Naruto asked himself.

"Logically, since Mukade was at the epicenter of the Energy fluctuation that sent you two back in time. Odds are he could have been sent further into the past. Giving him weeks if not years to prepare for our arrival." Delta theorized.

"That makes sense." Naruto admitted before he un-holstered both of his silenced SMGs and leveled them at the several puppets, but he took a step back when they launched dozens of kunai at him. "Theta, a little help here." Naruto voiced.

'_I'm ready.' _Theta's said. As the dozens of Kunai rained at Naruto, the blond didn't react. Naruto watched at the kunai descended, but everything for him slowed down dramatically as Theta enhanced his neural receptors and optic nerves. Allowing Naruto to perceive things over a longer period of him, something he called Bullet Time. This ability gave Naruto enough time to aim better. This was one of the reasons why Theta was paired with North Dakota who was an expert marksman.

While in Bullet Time, Naruto with precision shot the individual Kunai out of the air. When all the kunai were deflected Naruto reloaded his SMGs before he put them back on his thighs. The blond rubbed his eyes to get rid of the irritation in them, before he focused back on the Puppets.

The Puppets grew blade-like claws and approached the blond slowly. "Fine you wanna play rough, I play." Naruto voiced as he begun to do a Ram hand seal. "Rele…" He began only to feel someone grab onto him, and then felt a rush vertigo hit him.

Naruto felt the vertigo subside, before he realized he wasn't inside the large hole anymore, he was on one of the towers. He glanced to his sides to see a masked man next to him. "Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes as he took a step back from the man.

"You're a Konoha shinobi, right?" The Masked man asked as he motioned to Naruto's belt, which was his headband originally.

"And if I am?" Naruto replied angrily as he had his hand over one of his SMGs.

"There'll be no need for that." The Masked man said as he moved his mask slightly, revealing the Leaf symbol.

'_Hmm…so these are past Shinobi.' _Naruto thought to himself.

"Come on, I we have to meet up with my unit." The masked Shinobi voiced, getting a sigh from Naruto.

"Fine, sure whatever." He muttered and followed the ANBU. '_I need to find Mukade, kill him and get back to my time…' _The blonde thought with a sigh. '_Why do I always have such…interesting missions?' _Naruto asked himself internally.

After a few minutes Naruto followed the masked man, to two other masked men. Naruto looked at the three ANBU, or what he suspected was ANBU. "So, are we all going to stand around and stare at each other like idiots or do something?" Naruto asked angrily, after the ANNU exchanged about ten looks. "Okay, how about you tell me the reason you brought me to your…associates?" He asked, when the ANBU didn't answer him.

"We are Konoha Shinobi, too. And we have a mission in Rōran, so can you leave this city, we have a mission to complete?" The Blond masked man asked. "But, we can talk after it." He added.

"I can leave the City." Naruto stated with a nod. '_Doesn't mean I'm going to though.' _He thought.

"Okay, so we agree then." The Masked man voiced, before the three ANBU vanished.

"You're not going to leave, right? You still have to capture the insane asshole." Iota voiced as she materialized on the blond's shoulder.

"Of course not." Naruto replied, before he glanced to Iota and smirked. "It looks like you'll get your wish though." He added as he reached into his ninja pouch and pulled out a scroll.

"You mean?" She asked with some excitement.

"Yep." Naruto responded as he opened the scroll and channeled charka into the paper. A poof of smoke later and Iota's robot body was unsealed. Naruto pulled a small black case out of his jacket pocket, and opened it revealing Iota's Data crystal chip. The blond inserted the chip into the back of the body, causing it to spring to life.

"Finally." Iota announced as she moved around.

"Now I sorta enhanced your body, Iota. I removed the Adaptive Camouflage Maine's armor had and installed it into armor. Sense I already have Active Camouflage, I'd be redundant to have both." Naruto informed. "Also since you have the attribute of mimicry, I think you'd be best to use it." He added.

"So the fact that Agent Carolina used it as well has nothing to do with it." Iota said sarcastically.

"Well she was the one who best utilized it, so it probably does." Naruto muttered.

"And you think that I will, too?" Iota asked with annoyance.

"Um…yeah, there's also the fact that this is a Ninja world. Hiding is imperative and I like Active Camouflage more than the Adaptive Camo." Naruto replied. Iota sighed slightly, before she accepted Naruto's reasoning. "Anyways what weapons do you want?" He asked, while she was strong without them, which was an understatement. She would need them against the Puppets and possible Shinobi.

Naruto knelt down and took out another Scroll and opened it up. The Scroll had different Symbols representing different weapons, and certain symbols representing Ammo. While he could summon different weapons from the small seals in his fingertips, those were outfitted for him. The Scroll weapons were for anyone with him.

"Eh…" Iota sounded as she looked through the symbols. "A Sniper…Two Pistols…and the grappling hook." Iota said.

"Huh…that's an interesting combination." Naruto said, getting a cross armed, tilted helmet glare.

"The Sniper is to watch your pretty little ass, the two pistols are for when I engage an enemy in close combat and the Grappling hook is to keep up with you. You know I can't run up walls." Iota snapped back.

"Don't be a bitch I was just curious." Naruto replied.

"Don't call me a bitch, you dickhead!" Iota responded as she took a step towards the blonde.

"Then quit acting like one! And don't call me a Dick!" Naruto yelled as he took step towards the cyan armored being.

"You're this close to me kicking your ass." Iota threatened as her helmet was touching Naruto's forehead.

"Then do somethin' about it." Naruto said with narrowed eyes. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, before the blond smirked. "You know you're hot when you get all angry." He commented.

"And you're hot when you're aggressive." Iota replied as she leaned back, and Naruto was sure if he seen her face, she'd be smirking.

"Hmm…angry sex after all this?" The blond asked.

"Definitely." Iota replied, getting an excited look from the blond, before he knelt down and unsealed a sniper rifle and tossed it to the cyan armored being. Iota caught it and inspected the Anti-material Rifle, before she caught the Magazine holding four 14.5x114mm Armor piercing Kinetic Energy Penetrator bullets. The A.I. loaded the Sniper before she attached it onto her back.

Naruto unsealed two silenced pistols, and casually tossed them to Iota, who attached them to her thighs holsters. The blond rolled up the scroll and put hit back in his ninja pouch, before he pulled back the sleeve of his jacket, revealing another seal. Naruto unsealed a small pistol like device, and then handed it to Iota.

"Hmm…" Iota sounded as she inspected the grappling gun, before she put it on her lower back.

"Oh and here you go." Naruto muttered as he handed the A.I. some Ammo Clips for her weapons. He watched as she took them, and they disappeared. If he were to be honest with himself he wanted to know where she put them, but he knew it was probably a compartment in the armor.

"You ready, honey?" Naruto questioned.

"Honey?" Iota asked incredulously.

"Yeah, it's ironic, because you're anything but sweet." The blond replied as he walked through the large city.

"You little…" Iota was about reprimand the teen.

"But, even I have to admit you have a…sweet taste." Naruto added as he licked his lip, the cyan armored being tripped slightly, when she caught the innuendo. The sound of several explosions grabbed their attentions. Naruto crouched down and jumped up.

Iota watched Naruto jump off with an annoyed sigh. Before she pulled out her grappling gun and fired it to pull herself on top of the closest tower.

Naruto landed on the rim on one of the buildings. He glanced around to see hundreds upon hundreds of chanting and waving at a single tower. "Huh, this is weird." Naruto said to himself, before he pulled out a small device from his Ninja pouch, and put it into his ear. "Hey ah, Iota, do you know that they hell's going on?" He asked into the communicator.

"It looks like a parade." Naruto heard Iota sarcastically say into his ear piece.

"No shit Sherlock, I meant…What the fuck, are they parading for?!" Naruto yelled into the device.

"You know, I do have a sniper right here…and I can unload a round right into your pretty little ass." Iota threatened slowly over the COM.

"Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow!" Naruto replied instinctively.

'_Oh, God Dammit!' _Church yelled in the blond's head, which the teen ignored.

"It seems there chanting for some red-head." Iota informed as she watched Naruto from a distance with a Sniper.

"Hmm…" Naruto sounded before he got in to get a closer look. "She looks familiar." The blond muttered as he narrowed his eyes. "…and she's hot, too." He added.

"What?" The sound of Iota asked over the COM.

"Nothing." Naruto quickly responded as he gazed the red-head. "So she's a Queen…Nice." He mumbled with a smirk.

"I have movement." Iota informed, when she saw a shadowy figure approaching the red-head. "What should I do?" She questioned. Naruto focused on the figure.

"I'll take care of it." Naruto informed. "With such a high caliber weapon, the sniper bullets could go right through the assailant and penetrate the building, and it could hit anyone." He replied as he began to run, but as soon as he did that the woman fell off the tower.

Naruto jumped off the ledge and in one motion summoned his Brute Shot, while also grabbing onto the Red-head. The blond stabbed the large blade of the Brute Shot into the wall, stopping their descent. The Red-head opened her eyes. Naruto swung his legs back, before he swung forward, the momentum pulled the Brute Shot out of the wall. Allowing the two to fall, but at a destination of Naruto's choosing, which was a nearby road.

"Phew, that was really close." Naruto said to himself as he put the woman down. The Red-head looked at Naruto with wide eyes, first she was falling to her death, only for him to catch her, and then he jumps almost scaring her to death again.

"W-what?" the woman asked unsure what was going on.

"Some asshole pushed you off your balcony. I came in and saved you…like a boss if I may add." Naruto informed as he stood up, and help her stand.

"Such vulgar language." The red-head voiced with narrowed eyes.

"Eh? Sorry, it's how I was raised." Naruto commented with a shrug. "But, enough about me. Are you alright?" He asked.

"I was pushed off the balcony, while I was tending to my subjects. Of course I'm not alright!" The Red-head announced.

"Whoa, whoa calm down." Naruto said as he raised his hands in peaceful manner, before he glanced at the balcony on the tower. '_Hmm…is it possible? If Mukade was sent further into the past. He could have integrated himself into the government. With access to more resources, he could have made more puppets.' _Naruto mused to himself before he faced The Red-head.

"So, what's your name?" The blond asked to the Queen. "All I know is that you're a Queen, so unless you want me to call you Queeny or something really annoying, could I know your name?" Naruto questioned.

"I'm Sāra, the Queen of Rōran." Sāra informed.

"I'm just going to go out and say it…but ah, aren't you a bit…young to be a Queen?" Naruto asked curiously. Only to get a glare from the woman, before a melancholic look formed on her face. "Forget I asked anything." He added. "I'm Naruto, by the way." The blond informed.

"So is there any reason why someone would try to kill you?" Naruto asked seriously.

"There can't possibly be anyone who would want that." Sāra insisted. "Surely you heard the people welcome me with enthusiasm." She added.

"Oh, I did. But all of that is irrelevant. I saw someone trying to kill you, you felt someone push you. So odds are you are a target by someone. And of course being the guy that I'm will help you." Naruto said as he glanced around.

"You would?" Sāra asked with surprise.

"Yeah, of course." Naruto replied this could possibly lead him to Mukade, so he could kill the skinny fuck. Then he'd be able to return to his time. Naruto looked at his Brute Shot, before he sighed and placed it on his back. So the Brute Shot and the Battle Rifle were cross on his back. "Come on, it's best not to stay in the same area for too long, especially with an assassin around." Naruto commented as he began to walk. Sāra looked at Naruto with a glare, before she looked down in thought, and then quickly went after the blond that saved her.

The two stopped when three figures appeared in front of them. Instinctively Naruto upholstered his SMGs and leveled them at two of the three Nin. Upon closer investigation, the blond noticed the three figures were the ANBU he encountered earlier.

"It seems you didn't do as we agreed, did you?" the blond masked man asked rhetorically.

"Well technically we didn't agree to anything, you assumed." Naruto replied. "You asked if I could leave, and I told you 'Yes' because I have the ability to do so. You just agreed to yourself after that." He added with a shrug, but didn't lower his SMGs. "Now tell me, what's your business here, ANBU?" He asked.

"Who are they, what's going on?" Sāra demanded from behind the blond.

"They're Shinobi, and fined it a bit…strange, that we're confronted be these Shinobi right after a failed assassination attempt." Naruto commented with narrowed eyes.

"You think they're trying to kill me?" Sāra asked, getting a nod from the blond, causing the red-head to take a step behind the teen. '_Even if Mukade has dozens of puppets here, it was a human that pushed her off. So it could have been him or it could be these assholes, I should never let my guard down.' _The blond thought.

"I could say the same thing." The masked replied evenly.

"Yes you could, but you'd look like an idiot. If I was trying to kill her, why would I go out of my way to save her…idiot?" Naruto sarcastically responded. "Now tell me, what's your business here?" He asked.

"I can't answer that." The Masked blond man informed.

"Hmm…such a shame, too." Naruto replied with no regret, before he aimed both the SMGs at the Masked ANBU, surprising him. "Take 'em out." He ordered.

Minato quickly looked back, when he heard something. He saw something attacking his subordinates, Shibi and Choza. But what confused him was the fact the being that was attacking them wore the same colored uniform they all wore.

Iota got in-between the two Nin, before she punched them both the back of the neck. The two Nin fell, but Iota didn't stop she sent several devastating blows to Choza's chest and stomach, before she sent a kick to his chest sending him back. Iota turned around and hit Shibi in the lower back, then she jump up and sent a kick to his face. Knocking both of the Nin out cold.

Before Minato could intervene he was forced to dodge several projectiles, he'd never seen before. Minato faced the apathetic blond, as he pulled out two tri-pronged Kunai. Naruto charged at Minato with surprisingly fast speeds, but the Jonin was able to follow them.

Naruto sent a kick to Minato's knee, but the Masked man dodged the kick and jumped up. Minato jumped back from Naruto, before he threw one of his Kunai at the apathetic blond. Naruto tilted his head out of the way, as soon as the blade passed by him. He looked forward to see Minato had disappeared.

Minato grabbed onto the Kunai as he appeared behind Naruto, with an orb of swirling chakra in his hand. But before the Rasengan made contact with Naruto's exposed back, Minato felt a tremendous force on the side of his head. Minato was knocked from the apathetic blond.

Iota landed by Naruto's side, as her Adaptive Camo shifted her armor back to its Cyan color. Naruto glanced back to see, Sāra was more or less stunned by the violence that was happening. But she was glad they were protecting her at least. Naruto and Iota got into combat stances when Minato stood up.

The blond Jonin narrowed his eyes at the two. First he was incredibly suspicious about the similarities he had with the teen. If anything he looked like he could be his son, or a relative. Then there's the armored being, he'd heard of the prototypes in the Land of Snow about the Chakra armor, but it was still in the planning stage. It wasn't even known yet.

Minato summoned two tri-pronged Kunai and threw them at the two hostiles. Naruto caught the two Kunai, not falling for that attack, while Iota charged. As soon as she sent an attack towards Minato, he vanished.

'_Alert! Enemy Detected!' _Delta announced, causing Naruto to turn and block a kunai strike from Minato, before he vanished again.

'_Alert!_ _Enemy Detected!' _Delta announced again. Naruto jumped back, just as Minato slammed a Rasengan into the ground. The blond spin the Kunai around and held them in a backwards, before he charged at Minato. Naruto slashed at Minato, but the Jonin jumped back, only to feel something hit his lower back.

Minato turned to see the Cyan armored being behind him. The Jonin blocked a hit from her, before he sent a fist to her face. Only to flinch when his fist hit her helmet, '_What is that made out off?' _Minato asked himself. He was pretty strong, but whatever that armor was made out of, it was incredibly dense. He glanced back to Naruto, before he vanished again.

'_Alert! Enemy Detected!' _Delta announced. Naruto did a back hand spring, just as Minato appeared under him. The blond charged forward and slashed one of the Tri-pronged Kunai at the Masked Nin, before threw the other one. Minato twisted himself to avoid the blade, but in doing so left him open. As Iota kicked him in the center of his back, before she sent a punch to his lower spine, and then a combo of hits to his shoulders. Naruto used his free hand to un-holster one of his SMGs, before he fired a barrage of shots at Minato, only for the man to vanish.

"_Alert! Enemy Detected!' _Delta warned. Naruto turned and used the Tri-prong Kunai to block Minato's. The blonds held each other's blades back, but Naruto aimed his SMG at Minato, before he fired. Minato vanished, just as Iota tried to hit him from behind, but her shields flared when Naruto's bullets hit her.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked to his A.I. lover.

"Fine, just aim next time, idiot." Iota snapped back, getting an annoyed sigh from the blond. The two looked around and saw Minato a good distance away.

"How do you wanna do this?" Naruto asked to the A.I.

Iota reached back and pulled her Sniper off her back. "You'll have to trust me." She voiced as she prepared the rifle.

"You know I do." Naruto replied as he tossed the tri-pronged Kunai aside, and then pulled out both of his two SMGs. "So how are we doing this. Am I going high or low?" He asked.

"Low." Iota informed, getting a smirk from Naruto, before he charged at Minato.

Naruto ran at Minato and slid, just as he leveled SMGs at the masked man. He then fired a barrage of bullets. Minato jumped into the air to avoid the extremely fast projectiles, but as soon as he was in the air, Iota looked down her sights.

"Gotcha, Cockbite." Iota muttered as she pulled the trigger. As she fired the Sniper, the bullet was already to Minato. But just before the deadly projectile could hit Minato's chest, he vanished. "Damn it!" Iota cursed to herself.

The A.I. heard something behind her, causing her to quickly turn. Iota fired another shot at Minato, only for the Jonin to vanish. The A.I. quickly turned again, when she felt something touch her. She fired another high caliber round at Minato, but he disappeared again.

Before Minato could attack Iota from behind, he felt one of his legs give out. Naruto kicked the back of Minato's knee, before he wrapped an arm around his neck. "Now tell us, why are you here? Is it to kill Sāra?" Naruto asked to the trapped ANBU.

"T-this is a misunderstanding." Minato forced out, as Naruto held him in a head-lock.

"Mm-hmm, that's what they all say." Naruto sarcastically replied.

"Our mission was to ensure her highness' safety." Minato informed.

"Ah." Naruto sounded before he looked to Sāra. "Good job with that." He added sarcastically.

"Wait." Sāra voiced as she moved next to the two. "I believe him."

Naruto gave her a look, before he looked down to the trapped Jonin. "And you trust a word of a masked man?" He asked cynically.

"I trust him as much as I trust you…which is none." Sāra replied evenly, getting smirk from the blond.

"Heh, I like you." Naruto commented.

"Hmph." Iota sounded in annoyance and disapproval, as she tossed both Shibi and Choza at Minato's feet. Naruto let go of Minato, before he took a step back. Naruto looked around and noticed several puppets approaching from the distance.

"I think we should take this…conversation, elsewhere." Naruto suggested, getting a nod from Minato. Before he grabbed onto his subordinates then vanished. The apathetic blond grabbed onto Sāra's shoulder, before Iota grabbed onto his, and then they too vanished.

After a few minutes the two groups met up. Naruto glanced around the large hallway inside a tower, while Sāra pulled herself out of his grip and sat by herself. The blond looked forward, to see the three masked ANBU in front of him.

"Now that were away from anything that could disrupt us, I think its best we talk." Naruto said uncaringly.

"Where's your partner?" The blond masked man asked curiously.

"Oh, Iota? She doesn't trust you, so she's around, waiting." Naruto replied with a shrug. She was a few towers away hiding, using her Adaptive Camo and used her Sniper to watch the conversation. As soon as things headed south, she'd eliminate the three ANBU, before they could react.

"I see. Then can you tell us where you're from then? I know you're not from around here." The blond masked man stated.

"Hmm, and how would you know? I could be an upstanding citizen of Rōran." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Those weapons and your partner's armor say differently." Minato replied evenly.

"Oh, you've seen right through me." Naruto voiced sarcastically as he raised his hands in fake surrender.

"I'm serious. Those weapons are incredible advance, there are only a few Kunai launchers and flintlock guns, but your weapons knock them out of the water. There only a few possibilities on where you come from, and I'm sure you where you came from too?" The blond masked man said. "You came from the future." He clarified.

"Ah, you got me." Naruto responded with a smirk, causing Sāra to look at him in disbelief. "Now that we're all on relatively close pages, what are you doing here?" The apathetic blond questioned.

"I guess it can't be avoided." The blond masked man voiced as he reached up to his mask. "I didn't want to talk about it, however I'll explain it as much as I can." He added as he took off his mask.

"Holy Shit!" Naruto announced as he saw the person's face. "I have to admit, I kinda saw this coming." He admitted, who else uses the Rasengan.

Minato gave Naruto a raised eyebrow. He deduced what the apathetic blond was talking about. He could see the similarities he had with the teen, odds were they were related somehow, possibly father and son.

"We're on a top secret mission from Konoha." Minato informed. "And it the reason I didn't want to talk before was because you were from the future. If a person from the future were to become involved, then the flow of time would be drastically changed." He inputted.

"Nah." Naruto sounded.

"What?" Minato asked confused.

"In all my travels of time, I've realized that the whole 'flow of time' is utter bullshit." Naruto said uncaringly.

"Wait, Travels of time?" Minato questioned curiously.

"Yeah, I've developed a space-time Nin-jutsu that allows me to travel into the future, past or sideways in time." Naruto lied. "That's how I know most of the laws of time are bullshit. Odds are I'm supposed to come here and help you. Or else I wouldn't be here. I mean whatever's accomplished here is because of my help, making me have to come here in the first place to place to do it." Naruto ranted to himself.

"That doesn't make any sense." Minato said.

"Fine, I'll give you an example. I have a friend who traveled in the past. He had a commanding officer who had a heart attack. So he tried to save him, by giving him an insulin shot. But it turns out the officer was allergic to insulin and resulted in a heart attack. So my friend tried to save him, but that resulted in his death." Naruto explained.

"I see, so you believe that sense you're here, trying not to change the past will result in changing the past. Along with not interfering with our mission will put you in a position that will be vital to the mission in general." Minato replied, getting a nod from the apathetic blond.

"Yep! The best thing to do when time travel is involved is to just go with the flow." Naruto informed. "Now why are you so…open about my whole 'from the future' thing?" He asked.

"Because you're not the only one from the future, six years ago, a man appeared her similar to you. A man named Mukade." Minato said.

"Hmm…it seems Delta's theory was correct…" Naruto mumbled to himself. "So it seems like the skinny insane guy's here too." He said with a sigh.

"You said you had a space-time Nin-jutsu to travel time, but how would he have gotten here?" Minato questioned.

"Oh yeah, there was a seal on the Lay line, and Mukade absorbed it into himself." Naruto informed. "Pretty stupid if you asked me, one miscalculation and I'd have to be cleaning Mukade chunks off of me." He said with a grimace.

"So the chakra from the Lay line is what's working against the timeline? Even if he is forced to be here, can't you leave anytime you want?" Minato questioned curiously.

"Yeah, but traveling through time takes a lot of calculations. One wrong algorithm and I could arrive at the time the Sun collapses, or at the formation of the planet." Naruto commented. "So it'd be best to use my ability…as a plan B." He added.

"I see." Minato muttered. "At any rate we should defeat Mukade, before he does something that alters time greatly. While I'm sure what you said was true, we're talking about a full-scale puppet army." Minato said.

"I was already planning kicking his ass." Naruto said uncaringly, causing Minato to narrow his eyes slightly. '_If he is my son, why does he have such vulgar language_?' Minato thought to himself.

"Silence, will all of you stop telling lies!" Sāra demanded. "The person who appeared six years ago wasn't a man named Mukade, but a splendid man named Anrokuzan." She insisted. "Anrokuzan currently serves as Minister and continues my mother's work for the benefit of the City." Sāra informed. '_It seems my theory about Mukade infiltrating the Government was right…but I didn't think it would stem this far.' _Naruto thought grimly.

"It is unthinkable that such a peace-loving man would be developing weapons as you claim." Sāra said to Minato and Naruto.

"Your Highness, I'm sorry to say this, but you're being deceived by that man." Minato said calmly, but Naruto face palmed.

"Dude, she'd openly stated she doesn't trust us. Now you drop a bombshell like that…that's definitely not gonna work. Mukade has had six years to garner her trust, while we've had…ten-twenty minutes tops." Naruto stated with a sigh, before he looked to Sāra to see she was leaving. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" He asked to the red-head.

"I'm going to confront Anrokuzan directly. He'll tell me the truth." Sāra voiced as she left.

"Oh God, I knew she trusted Mukade, but I didn't think it was that much…Hmm, this is a dangerous game now." Naruto muttered to himself, before he looked out the window and did a 'come here' motion. After a few seconds, glass shattered as Iota jumped through the window and landed by Naruto's side, while also aiming her pistols at the ANBU, causing them to become defensive.

"It's alright Iota, we're on the same side." Naruto voiced, but Iota still aimed her pistols. After a few seconds she reluctantly lowered her pistols.

"Your already trusting strangers?" Iota asked with palpable annoyance. Minato himself was surprised. He didn't know the Cyan Armored being was a girl, while her build was feminine. Her fighting style was ruthless, hitting to hurt and disable.

"Don't be like that. We're in the past and could use some help. We've only seen the ruins of the City, not the City itself, so we have no idea how to navigate it." Naruto reasoned. "Odds are these guys can." He added, causing Iota to grudgingly agree. That was one of the things she inherited from Carolina, she wasn't that trusting. Iota only trusted a few people and they had to earn it.

"I think we should split up." Minato said. "I think you should watch over Sāra, while my team looks for Mukade. Like you said, we know the land better and it'd be easier for us to find him." He informed.

"Eh, fine whatever. Iota and I will make sure shit doesn't happen to the hot princess. While you look for the insane asshole...I like that plan." Naruto said with a nod, ignoring Iota's glare.

"Here, if you need any help, use this and I'll be there in a flash." Minato said as he handed Naruto, one of his Tri-pronged Kunai.

"Cool man." Naruto muttered as he pocketed the blade. '_If I keep this, it'll be so valuable in the future.' _ He thought to himself, before he began to walk away with Iota by his side.

"Are you really going to follow their orders?" Iota asked incredulously as they walked away from the ANBU.

"No not really. If Sāra is the target of an assassination and the Konoha Shinobi aren't the culprits, then it's Mukade. And odds are he's not going to stop after one assassination attempt. So all we have to do is wait and he'll show." Naruto commented.

"So you're using her as bait." Iota clarified.

"Not really, sense we're…well I'm going to right next to her, while you're watching over us." Naruto replied. "Mukade is probably…arrogant in his puppet's abilities and his own. Even if I'm next to Sāra he'll still attack. If he does attack, either by himself or by his puppets, I want you to take 'em out." He said as the two exited the tower. Iota gave the blond a slight nod before she pulled out her grappling hook and used it to pull her to another tower.

Naruto watched Iota leave, before he grabbed onto his SMGs and sealed them into his ring fingers. In the distance he saw an elevator moving, getting a raised eyebrow from him. '_Man this City is incredibly advanced for this day in age.' _He thought to himself, before he pulled his Battle Rifle off his back and looked at the Elevator with his scope. '_Ah, there you are.' _Naruto thought when he found Sāra, before he put the BR back on his back, then vanished in a blur of speed.

**Here's the New Chapter, tell me if it was good or awful. **


End file.
